Dreams Entangled
by SPHP20896
Summary: When two dreams get entangled the result may be something neither dreamer expected. When ambition and adventure collided so did Albus and Anreya, their journeys began on the same day at some point their paths had to cross, right?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:(2005)**

On 16 August, a boy was born at St. Mungo's.

He was the picture of his father and grew like any other normal wizard boy, showing signs of magic.

His startling green eyes inquisitive and observant filled with some certain mischief. Innocently bashful and extremely curious, he was more silent and reserved than his two other demanding siblings feasting on the attention of his parents.

Silent and well-behaved and inclined to sports he was a son and a grandson everybody wanted.

Named Albus Severus Potter a lot of expectations were piled on his bony shoulders.

Sorted into Gryffindor with relief, he went on to become a tall, serious student unlike his rakish brother and fierce sister.

The epitome of rules but a smiling and forgiving Prefect, talented on the Quidditch pitch and respectful of the opposite sex.

He found himself a part of a unique trio that caught a lot of attention, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley being the members. One his favorite cousin and the other his best friend, both destined to fall in love.

He never imposed on anyone and never asked favors, he had ambitions, none of which he voiced. Despite people thinking he was introverted, he was just waiting for the key to his lock.

On 16 August, a girl was born in the countryside. She was a darling yet miserably mischievous.

She hardly ever sat still and hardly ever cared for rules, her name was Anreya Simone Blackwell.

She was an only child, the daughter of the powerful minister of magic, with bright grey eyes and wavy red hair like tendrils of fire framing her sharp face.

She was loud and outgoing and very hard to tame.

Having attended Beauxbaton Academy, she wasn't as polished as one would expect.

Neither was she academically oriented nor was she power-hungry. She was just fiercely protective and unabashedly daring.

For her silence was an abyss, a darkness she should never fall in and speaking was the gift of life.

She was passionate and driven. If she had one wish it was to go on an adventure, to live outside of her prim and proper life, live outside the mansion of her pure-blood family away from the people and lose herself in the adrenaline and thrill of living to push limits, to see the world for what it was. All she wanted was an escape, waiting for the one opening in her disappointingly straight-jacketed life.

**CHAPTER 1**

The rain fell in sheets, the howling winds blew loudly lamenting something without definition.

The trees swayed in the woods laboriously withstanding the force of the wind.

Lightning whipped through the grey skies illuminating the heavy grey clouds battling in a war of their own.

Among all this a girl ran with her head bent water dripping from her clothes and mud lathered on her legs, she splashed through the puddles her breath ragged and the hood of her jacket covering her face.

Finally she reached a pair of tall iron gates.

She quickly pushed them open and let herself in, running across the long graveled path with trimmed rose bushes on each side along with lush green lawns.

She ran right up to the marble steps and to the stone mansion's rosewood double doors.

She didn't wait to knock or pull the bell.

Instead she just pushed the door open and let herself into the house, slamming the door shut.

The slam echoed in the large hall throughout the house.

She bent and held her knees breathing heavily.

She pulled the hood off and looked at the hall in front of her.

The fire crackled in the fireplace.

The carpeted marble floor was a few steps below her.

Plush couches sat at the middle and large portraits of her forefathers donned the walls exuberating the meaning of pure-blood with subtle hints of arrogance.

She was oddly misplaced in the pristine room.

A puddle had formed on the floor where she stood but she didn't seem to bother.

She would have stepped forward to go to her room but a small house-elf approached nimbly with a towel "Madam Anreya, you must be cold, please allow me to serve you"

Anreya took the towel and wiped her face, she said kindly "That's alright Willy, I can tend to myself thank you, if it's not too much trouble can you please take my shoes to dry?"

Willy nodded fervently with big round mustard eyes.

She stepped out of her shoes and smiled at Willy greatfully.

She then proceeded across the cold marble floor on to the carpet and through the archway into the interior of the house.

She silently padded up the staircase to her room.

After coming to her room, she opened the door.

The room was particularly different from the rest of the house.

It did not look like a pure-blood's room but rather an ordinary girl's which she liked to believe she was.

She walked to her misty balcony doors and drew her finger across the cold glass pane writing her name in the mist.

The room was kept in a haphazard manner, her bed lay against the wall, a large queen sized bed with numerous cushions on it, the floor was carpeted and had floral prints.

Numerous Quidditch posters covered the cream walls and a messy desk lay almost forgotten in one corner by the window piled high with books mostly on cartography, travels of wizards, different creatures and world history.

She threw herself on to the bed ignoring the fact that she wet to her bones.

Her matted red hair splayed out behind her head and her grey eyes looked heartbroken as she stared up at her ceiling.

One could call her beautiful and she knew she was. The fact that numerous boys at Beauxbaton had tried to charm her was evidence enough, but she was not the kind who enjoyed frivolous relationships.

Neither did she like to flaunt her beauty and that was something a lot of people found strange about her.

She sat up when she heard the knock on her door.

She cleared her throat "Come in"

The door clicked open and a beautiful blonde-haired woman walked in with the same grey eyes as Anreya's.

She wore violet robes and her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun.

Though they looked so similar there was a remarkable difference in the way they carried themselves.

Tamara Francesca Blackwell was a powerful woman and was known for her poise and her sharp tongue.

Unlike her daughter, she believed in taking pride in her heritage.

Her daughter unlike her was much less interested in connections and socializing.

It was a grap they never could bridge and hardly wanted to try.

She looked disapprovingly at her daughter's appearance.

Anreya's grey eyes narrowed slightly waiting for the other woman to make the first move.

Tamara said sharply "You are eighteen, it would be nice if you could at least try to act like it"

Anreya didn't say anything but held her gaze waiting because she knew her mother had more to say "Look at your appearance, you are not a child you are a woman now. It's time you took some responsibility. Anreya your father is going to have a talk with you this evening and he has invited a guest over, I presume you will not be looking like this then"

Just to rile her up Anreya asked "What if I do?"

Her mother glared "You do not have a choice, you're father has coddled you too much and this is the result"

She rolled her eyes "Thanks for the heads up Mother now if you can quit acting as if your corset has been tied too tight and leave the room it would be much appreciated"

Tamara was bordering on furious "The audacity! You are crossing a line Anreya Simone! I have had enough you will talk the way we expect you to!"

Anreya smirked only to irk Tamara more "You wish"

Her mother's eyes spewed fire "If this is how you will behave tonight…."  
before she could complete Anreya said "You won't be able to do a thing about it"  
Tamara strode across the room and slapped Anreya across the cheek.

The silence was only broken by the sound of the rain and wind.

Anreya didn't look up, she curled her fists and gritted her teeth to keep from losing her control.

Tamara took a deep breath and said her tone as sharp as a knife "After all that I have done for you, I have tried hard to instill respect in you, for eighteen years I have allowed this nonsense, but not any more. If you don't mend your ways I will have to do it for you. I am not giving you a choice, you will be respectful tonight and you will _behave_ if you don't…there will be consequences"  
With that she left pulling the door behind her.

After she left Anreya threw her pillow at the door.

She said quietly "I hate you and I hate being here"

Her cheek was red where her mother had struck her. If her mother had at least once bothered to understand her instead of imposing rules on her and tried to mold her into a copy of her then they wouldn't be in this situation.

Anreya stood up to go take a shower. She peeled the wet clothes off and let the hot water wash away all her pain and exhaustion.

Her father would arrive at seven with her guest and it was already six.

As she stood in her towel in front of the sink she looked into the mirror.

She made up her mind to not behave like her mother wanted her to.

As she stood there Willy knocked on the door and she called "Yes?"  
Willy said "Willy is leaving your clothes on the bed Madam Anreya"  
She said sighing "Thank you Willy"

Once Willy was gone and she stepped into the room she looked at the dress on the bed.

It was another aristocratic dress and she was tired of them.

She picked it up, it was midnight blue and knee-length. It had a square neck and was half-sleeved.

She grudgingly wore the dress and the midnight blue flats to match it.

She wasn't much of a dresser so she did not accessorize which was sure to irritate her mother, she didn't bother to wear make-up either.

She dried and combed her hair which then resembled a fierce fire.

Without bothering to glance into the mirror she walked out of her room down to greet her father.

When she reached the bottom, her mother stood there her lips pursed "You look despicable"

Anreya said "I wore the dress"  
Tamara tensed "There isn't time now, this is the first strike Anreya, now go to the hall"

Anreya silently went biting her tongue not to let out a stream of curses.

She walked stiffly and didn't flow or glide like her mother.

She didn't smile either.

When she entered the hall her father stopped speaking and Anreya had eyes only for him, she didn't notice his guest.

Her father smiled and her temper slowly ebbed away.

He said loudly spreading his arms "Anreya, come here darling"  
Anreya grinned "Dad"

She walked to him and let him pull her into his hug, her father was a tall man well-built in his day along with the same red hair as she had.

Some might say he was a handsome man and according to Anreya he was the best father in the world.

When her father let go of her she was back to normal and she forgot her mother for a moment.

Placing a hand on her back he turned her to face his guest.

She was surprised.

She had been expecting a middle-aged wizard or a ministry official of some sort.

But she hadn't been expecting a boy around her age in a suit looking like one of the models in the Witch magazines she had seen on the bedside tables of her friends at Beauxbaton Academy.

She reminded herself to not look too surprised when he gave her a polite smile. She smiled slightly swallowing her sudden nerves.

He was tall, much taller than her and she was five feet eight inches, he must have been slightly over six feet easily.

Not only was he tall but also well-built, he had soulful green eyes which looked extremely intellectual and his black hair was so messy it looked almost styled.

She blinked trying not to seem like she was staring.

Her father introduced them extending a hand out to indicate the boy.

"This is Albus Potter"

Suddenly Anreya stopped smiling, as a child she would sometimes visit the Potter household and she'd play with Lily. She remembered the shy skinny boy she had been slightly taller than, so well-behaved that he won her mother's heart and made her mother compare her to him. She also remembered being fascinated by his green eyes with an undeniable curiosity in them. Didn't they also share the same birthday?

Her father continued "Albus this is my daughter, the apple of my eye Anreya Blackwell"

He laughed jovially, Anreya smiled tightly and Albus comfortably smiled at her again "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Anreya nodded "Thank you, it's nice meeting you too"

They sat and Tamara joined them.

Anreya's gaze kept flitting to Albus as he talked to her father about something or the other, she also noticed how he didn't take any drinks.

Her father jogged her out of her thoughts saying "Anreya, Albus is starting at the ministry as an auror, he passed with extraordinary NEWTs from Hogwarts, he is exceptionally talented"

Albus smiled humbly and Anreya smiled "That's wonderful"  
She met her mother's eyes who seemed to be warning her.

Then her father said "There is a reason I wanted you two to meet"

Albus nodded slightly serious now.

Bnedict Blackwell looked at his daughter with serious blue eyes "Anreya, I have a mission for both you and Albus"  
She asked looking from Albus to her father "What mission?"

Benedict Blackwell played with his thumbs "I know you have an adventurous side and I thought this will help open options for you to decide your future"  
Her eyes lit up and she felt extremely excited.

He continued "There's a cult forming in the wizarding world, a cult of criminal wizards and they need to be caught, the ministry is thus deciding to send two young and capable wizards to find this cult and bring them into our clutches"

Albus asked "If you don't mind me raising a question sir, why young wizards?"

He had raised a valid point, Benedict looked significantly at the two of them "They will easily escape the cult's suspicion"

They nodded.

Benedict then said "The cult has found a haven in India, slightly unidentifiable. We have talked to the Indian ministry and they are happy to assist you in any way. You have to get on it as soon as possible. There is no question of wasting time"

Anreya asked a little too excitedly "When?"

Benedict answered "Next week, Anreya do you want to do this? You must be extremely sure"  
Anreya grinned "Hell yes"

Her mother immediately reprimanded "Language!"  
Her father said smiling "It's going to be dangerous and very difficult"  
Anreya's smile widened "If it isn't difficult then what's the point?"  
Benedict smiled proudly. Albus seemed to be extremely analytical "Will we have a plan, a place to stay and transport, will we be keeping false identities?"

Anreya listened eagerly. Benedict nodded "Yes, you will go as tourists, but will have a flat to stay, this mission could extend for months. Also your identities will be as brother and sister. Albus you will be Devon Samson, you Anreya will be Tera Samson brother and sister, twins to be precise"

Anreya asked "Is this because our birthdays are the same?"

He nodded "It makes it simpler"  
Albus asked "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my birthday?"

She answered blushing "Lily told me once when I came to play at your house"

He looked slightly confused but nodded.

Tamara stood up "Well shall we have dinner then?"

Benedict stood up "Of course Tamara"

He indicated for us to follow them.

Albus stood up and waited for Anreya to stand, smiling he said politely "After you"

She walked bowing politely, Tamara looked back at Albus with shining eyes.

Anreya rolled her eyes.

As they ate the lavish meal, they talked some more.

Albus was polite through out, she started to find him more and more annoying. The whole act was too good to be true. In her opinion no one could be so patronizing. She began to like him less and less.

And every time her mother seemed to smile glowing smiles at him she struck her chicken harder and harder.

When her mother said "Albus you are truly one of the most delightful people I have ever met" Anreya choked on her water and spewed a mouthful of water across the table into Albus's face.

She coughed as her mother squealed "OH! Anreya you foolish girl!"

Her father patted her on the back as her mother fussed over Albus handing him napkins and apologizing profusely.

He stood up "Um it's really alright, no harm done"

He looked at Anreya, who was blushing and glaring at him.

He asked "um, if it's alright, can I use the washroom?"

Tamara seemed flustered "Of course, Anreya show him where it is"  
Anreya remained sitting "Can't Willy?"

Her mother glared and said forcefully "Anreya show Albus the washroom"  
She pushed her chair back with more force than was necessary, she started towards the stairs with Albus trailing behind her.

When they reached the corridor, she led him to the bathroom t the end and opened the door, waiting for him to walk in, he looked at her and said "Really I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you"

She couldn't believe it she asked "You're sorry? I should be sorry, how can you be sorry when I spat on you? That's not done!"

Albus stared at her as if he couldn't understand her. She glared and blushed "Just go use it"

Then she walked off.

He watched her go, shaking his head.

When she went back down, her mother was whispering rapidly to her father who was patting her on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

When she saw Anreya she immediately began "I can't believe it, you're just so adamant! Just imagine the impression you left on him! Where did I go wrong?"

She put her hand to her fore-head. Anreya couldn't take it anymore "I'll tell you where you went wrong! You never bothered to understand me! Maybe if you did, you'd be able to see from my point of view! I'm done with you! You're a horrible mother! I can't be like you! Actually I don't even want to! Just let me be and stop acting so…so aristocratic, times have changed! We can't keep sitting on what our fore-fathers built, we have to expand, grow and be better than them! You don't seem to be able to see that! You have a problem with everything I do and I have given up on you! If you're never going to change then why should I?"

After that monologue, her father was sitting closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. The whole house was silent, Tamara looked taken aback and was collecting herself letting everything she said sink in.

Anreya didn't realize that her hands had curled into fists.

Slowly the anger left and all that was left was the spoils after the storm.

Now both of them had to somehow pick up the pieces.

Neither of them had the energy to say a word.

Anreya's heart beat slowly returned to normal, Tamara turned and left to the back garden not bothering to say anything to anyone.

Her father started opening his eyes "Reya?"  
She whipped around and bounded up the steps as she turned on the landing she brushed past Albus Potter but didn't even acknowledge him.

He stopped and stared after her as she disappeared up the stairs her red hair flying behind her.

He thought about her for a second having heard the whole exchange and then taking a breath went down to see her father massaging his temples tiredly.

He cleared his throat attracting the older man's attention.

He looked wary "Oh Albus, I'm terribly sorry for tonight. I didn't think all this would happen"  
Albus shook his head "Please, they are wonderful people, my mother and sister have some heated moments too, it's perfectly normal"  
Minister Blackwell smiled "What does your father do at such times?"

Albus said "He escapes to my uncle's house sir"  
Minister Blackwell gave a barking laugh and Albus smiled.

Albus said politely "I'll show myself out sir, I wouldn't like to intrude any more than I already have"

Benedict stood up "Oh no, please, let me show you out. After tonight I owe you at least that much"

They walked to the door, as they shook hands Benedict told the boy "This mission Albus, will not be easy"

Albus nodded seriously "I understand sir"

He shook his head "No that's not what I mean, it will not be easy with my daughter. She will look at this as a chance to escape from her current life. She's not like others, she is like the wind, comes and goes as she likes. She has been contained for too long. I'm just letting you know that's all. Good night Albus, we'll talk out the details some other time"

With hat the conversation ended, Al bade him goodbye and left the house.

As the door shut behind and he stood at the top of the marble steps facing the rain, he felt the wind blow into his face.

He took it in and let it flow into him riveted in his spot, _She is like the wind, comes and goes as she likes. She has been contained for too long_.

When the wind stopped he opened his eyes slowly his arms tingling with goosebumps.

He whispered "Then I'm ready for the storm"

The lightning ripped the sky and the thunder sounded above him and he walked through the gate and spun on the spot and he was gone with one glance towards the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Albus sat at his cubicle going through every starting auror's complaint, case files.

Though his heart was not in it, he did it with dedication, like he had studied history of magic for five years without sleeping in class or complaining even if he had not enjoyed it.

On his organized desk there was not much except a partially empty pen stand, a neat pile of files and a mug of coffee with only dregs left at the bottom.

When a girl stood over his cubicle looking at him he blinked in surprise "Sorry I didn't see you there"

She stepped in smiling, she was of medium height, her eyes were a dark brown outlined with thick black eyeliner, her hair was cut short to her chin and she wore her robes glamorously.

She said with some flair "Albus Potter I am Bethany Wheaton, the Auror Department's new receptionist"  
Albus smiled politely stretching his hand out to shake her small, pale one with bright pink finger nails "Nice to meet you"

She told him "You have an appointment with the minister at eleven, I thought I'd come give you the message myself and at least get introduced"  
Her eyes danced flirtatiously.

This particular point missed his notice completely.

He nodded "Thank you"

He looked back at his file and she blinked "So see you around"

His head snapped up and he smiled "Um…yeah…sure"

She smiled tightly and left looking slightly disgruntled by his lack of reaction.

Albus had finished another file when it was time for him to meet the minister.

He left for the lift and to the minister's office.

When he knocked, a rough, familiar voice replied "Come in"

Albus pushed the door open and stood in the office closing the door behind him.

Behind the cluttered desk sat Minister Blackwell peering at him with a smile, his blue eyes dancing with old familiarity "Ah Albus"

He looked at his wall clock "Right on time aren't you? Please have a seat"

Albus sat humbly looking at his superior with uncertainty.

Benedict Blackwell leaned towards him setting his elbows on the table and said "Well the same cannot be said for my daughter, that's the thing when you're minister the only person who seems to take you for granted is your daughter"

Albus smiled not saying anything.

He continued elaborately waving his hand "You must have a vague idea as to why I have called you, there are a lot of details to work out, but we're just waiting for Anreya to arrive"

Just then the door opened and Anreya came in her face alight with excitement "Dad you should have seen…."

She trailed off when she saw Albus looking up at her curiously.

A slight blush painted her cheeks and she stood completely embarrassed "...the traffic"  
Albus smiled inwardly, amused by her antics.

Benedict looked at his daughter as if he had to deal with this sort of thing everyday "Why didn't you apparate?"

She sat down in the other chair beside Albus's and said having overcome her initial embarrassment "Thought I would get the muggle feel of travelling"  
Benedict sighed leaning back in his chair"Well, we have business to discuss. Now that you're both here we can begin. Firstly we have scheduled a portkey for you both and your residential arrangements have been made. You will be reporting to Albus's boss Harry Potter himself and these are your documents. All the details are in there. Now I'd prefer if you two can get to know each other as this is an important mission for you both. Even your back stories are written in there and it would be a good thing to research the country before you go there. Also, you'll be going to Bangalore, the closest location to the cult. You will have to figure the rest out from there. Harry will explain the rest of the details tomorrow. Are there any questions?"  
He sounded so strict, both the youngsters took a minute to grasp what he said.

Anreya said shakily "Woah Dad, never knew you were so professional"

Albus marveled her guts, but he remembered she was his daughter.

Blackwell laughed "You are cheeky"  
Anreya smiled affectionately.

Blackwell turned serious "You both should have lunch together today if it's not a problem and get to know each other"  
Albus nodded "I have a question sir"  
Blackwell nodded "Ask away"

Albus asked "Are there any restrictions? As in will there be rules we have to follow, code of conduct?"  
Blackwell patted the file in front of Albus "All in here my boy, all in here"  
Albus nodded silent again.

Anreya asked slowly "Go for lunch? Together?"  
Blackwell nodded looking at her not paying attention to her nervousness "Read those files and tell me or Harry if you need clarification on any matter"

Albus noticed that she looked uncomfortable. He also saw that she wasn't wearing a dress, she wore simple loose-fitting jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie. Her long hair was braided and she looked a lot unlike the prim and proper girl he expected her to be.

Her worn-out muddy toed shoes put a stamp on his thoughts.

Yet she could catch anybody's attention, he thought. She was undeniably good-looking and he got the feeling that she was aware of this fact but was not too keen on it.

Anreya looked at Albus and he looked away reprimanding himself for staring.

She asked "When do you get off for lunch?"  
He answered hesitantly "Twelve thirty"  
She nodded in understanding "I'll see you in the Atrium"

She adjusted her sling bag and stood up "Dad, if that's it then I'll go now"  
Blackwell asked like a concerned father "What are you going to do?"  
She looked back mischievously "Have some fun"

When she was gone, Blackwell sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his short red hair "There's no telling with that girl"

Albus stood "I should go too sir, thank you for your time"

Blackwell said before he left "Enjoy lunch, mind you she's quite like….um…pandora's box…."

Albus tried to contain his grin but the other man beat him to it "I don't mind if you grin lad, I'm not lying"

Albus grinned "Good day sir"  
Minister Blackwell nodded "You too Albus"

Anreya passed the next one hour exploring muggle London. Everything to her was interesting. She found everything right from the cars to the buildings and even the garbage exciting.

She didn't care if she got lost so long as she could see every inch of the city.

Taking out her camera she began clicking pictures taking shots of everything she saw.

Eventually she lost track of time and realized she had five minutes to get to the ministry's atrium.

When she finally reached gasping for air Albus was standing his robes slung over his arm, looking at his wrist watch.

She clutched the stitch in her side and grabbed the water bottle from a passing ministry official not bothering to acknowledge the man.

She gulped down the water gratefully and handed it back to him "Thank you, you're a real life savior sir"  
The man stared at the bottle then at her and walked off his mouth agape pondering what had just happened.

Albus watched putting his hands in his pockets a smile forming on his face involuntarily.

She approached him slightly hunched sweat dripping down the side of her face and strands of hair having come undone from her braid "Tried…to make it….as fast…as possible"

She panted out the words.

He said his voice loaded with amusement "That's alright, I only had to wait for ten minutes"  
She looked at him like he was a puzzle "If I were you I'd give me a lot of grief"

He shook his head bouncing slightly on his heels "Not if you saw me in the condition you are in right now"

She shook her head trying to tame the unruly strands of her hair "Even then"

He asked choosing not wanting to argue with her "Shall we go then?"

She nodded "Um can we apparate? I am not up for any physical movement"  
He nodded "Of course, but why didn't you do it to get here?"  
She cursed and slapped a hand to her fore-head "Shit! I didn't think of that"

He didn't know whether to laugh or to roll his eyes. He settled on a smile.

She glared her grey eyes looking irritated "You're frustrating"  
He was slightly shocked at the accusation but didn't ask her anything.

They left the ministry and apparated to a nearby restaurant.

She took one look at it and said "No way, it's too expensive"

He asked "You don't like French food?"  
She said rolling her eyes "I went to Beauxbaton, what do you think I had every day?"  
He said apologetically "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

She cut him off looking across the road "Save it"

She put her hands on her hips and scratched her head looking and she found what she was looking for.

She said immediately "Come on, I found a place"

He asked thrown by her new found enthusiasm "Where are we…?"

She didn't wait for him to finish, instead she grabbed his arm and dragged him across the street and down the lane.

Finally they came to a small fast food joint, he asked when the bell dinged over their heads as they entered "You are fine with this?"

Her eyes sparkled "Definitely"

He was still hesitant but didn't voice his doubts.

The spirited girl told him "You stand in the queue, I'll get us a table"  
He asked "Wait, what should I buy?"

She gave him some muggle money "That's enough for a double cheese chicken burger, fries and a coke, if you pay for me I'll hex you"

He stared at the money she had thrust into his hand and when he looked up she was already walking towards an empty table.

He stood patiently watching her like he was trying to fit a jigsaw puzzle.

She couldn't sit still even for a second, she had to keep doing something or the other whether it be with her hands or legs.

He also saw that she was like a five-year old as she leaned at the window staring longingly at the city outside.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the man behind him said "Do you mind making your order, we're all hungry mate"

Albus quickly apologized "Sorry, um yeah"

He turned to the cashier who asked dryly "What would you like to have sir?"

Albus ordered what she had asked him to buy for her and he got himself a grilled cheese sandwich, a simple ceasar salad and a coke.

When he had paid and collected the trays he walked back carrying the two trays to the table.

He set her tray in front of her "Does that look fine?"

She nodded "Yes, I'm quite hungry, to be honest even a half-cooked fish would look brilliant right now"  
He smiled.

When he took the first bite of his sandwich she asked wiping the cheese at the corner of her full mouth "So….we're supposhed to get to know each other"  
She took a mighty swallow and he stared, she waited expectantly "Um….so say something"

He blinked "Oh right, well what do you want me to say?"

She rolled her eyes "Let's not act awkward, we might as well be adults, I'll go first what are your interests?"  
He answered thinking for a few seconds "I like to read, play Quidditch….I can't think of anything else"

She nodded sipping her coke "I like to travel, not that I get much of an opportunity, I like Quidditch too and cooking, not so much reading but I do read a few things"  
He asked "Travelling is it? That's interesting"  
She nodded her eyes lighting up.

He asked hesitantly "Beauxbaton Academy, must have been fun?"

She answered looking slightly frustrated "I didn't really want to go there, but it was my mother's genius idea to have manners instilled in me in a wholesome way"

He nodded and wondered how to deviate the conversation away from the touchy one of her relationship with her mother.

She asked looking distant "Do you have a dream, one dream that no one sees and you're just looking for some sort of opening?"  
He stayed silent chewing methodically.

She polished off her fries "I do and I see it every day"

He said "I have ambitions if that's what you're asking"  
He'd never said something like that to anyone in his life and immediately wished he could take it back. He shouldn't open up to her and vice versa.

But he guessed it was the trust with which she had told him something as intimate as that that he felt as if he could reach out to her in his own way.

She idly dabbed at the sauce on her plate and licked her finger "Ambitions are very different, ambitions are aggressive they are material and make you compromise your values or change yourself. Dreams they make you grow, make you powerful, they are a part of yourself you are searching for, they make you believe and give you hope. They are your driving force, Ambitions are trying to fill the insatiable desire within you and you can never be satisfied. Dreams are a part of you when you find it you are complete, there's nothing more and nothing less"  
He was drawn to what she was saying. But it was like a slap across his face.

In a way she had insulted him.

He ate in silence everything she said playing on his mind.

She asked "What are you thinking?"

He looked at her and tried to calm himself "Nothing"

She stated concerned "You look very uncomfortable"  
He took the last sip of his coke wiped his mouth with the tissue and stood up "Thank you for lunch Miss Blackwell, I'll get back to my work now"

He didn't wait for her reply instead he left.

She watched him leave, shocked at his reaction.

She stood up "What did I do?"

When Anreya came home, her mother was not there. She was almost grateful for it, they hadn't talked to each other since the night's episode and each was muddled in their thoughts towards the other.

Anreya went to her room and sat in her balcony reading her book but the words on the page weren't having the effect on her they usually had.

Her mind was far off in a fast food joint with a green-eyed boy.

She went through the conversation they had had and after several replays she still couldn't understand what had gone wrong.

She put her book back on her table and stood in her balcony, he hands gripping the cold iron railings.

She stared at the surrounding hills, the edge of the dark woods in the distance.

The lush greenery was calming to look at.

She decided she would have to fix what she broke and the only way to do that was to make amends.

She padded down to the kitchen and the house elves all greeted her fussing over her but she told them all to leave the kitchen so she could begin cooking.

Taking a big glass bowl she broke four eggs into the bowl.

Cooking was her release, she loved to cook food from different countries and trying out new recipes.

Her hair was tied in a sloppy bun and few specks of flour marked her cheek.

Silently she followed the recipe.

When she put the baking dish into the oven, she started her clean up.

She washed every dish, wiped down the counter and she felt the tension within her releasing.

She stood in the big kitchen and stared out the window.

She rotated her neck and removed the apron to put in the wash.

Then she munched on an apple as she waited for the cake to be done.

Her chocolate walnut cake was delicious and as it rose her heart filled with pride.

When the bell sounded she pulled the fresh cake out, its scent filling the kitchen.

She removed her gloves and continued eating her apple as she watched it cool patiently.

After an hour she began slicing the perfectly risen cake lining the pieces neatly in the plastic container.

When she was done she summoned her sling bag and put it in, she zipped it up gave herself a once over in the polished granite kitchen counter and called through the almost empty house "I'm going out!"

When she apparated she stood in front of simple house in a quiet wizarding neighborhood.

She nervously shuffled her feet clutching her bag.

The house was pretty, with vines creeping over the walls and looking very inviting.

Eventually she walked to the doorstep and rang the bell.

She heard footsteps from inside and stood biting her lip.

The door opened and Anreya looked up to see a beautiful teenager with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. She remembered feeling slightly intimidated by her brown eyes and the look of confidence she wore so well.

She looked at Anreya questioningly "Hi, yes?"  
Anreya took a few seconds to respond "Umm Hi, is Albus Potter here?"  
She started to think that maybe she had been a little too impulsive.

The other girl asked "Albus? Oh he usually comes late, he should be here at around five if he doesn't go to Scorpius and Rose's apartment first. Wait who are you?"

Anreya thought herself silly to have assumed that Lily would still remember her from their play-dates. She had been a skinny boyish looking girl with short hair and with bruises on her face or any other part of her body thanks to her obsession with adventure.

Lily said filling the silence "I think I've seen you, I'm sure you're not a complete stranger"  
Anreya looked at her as Lily put a finger to her chin "I am Anreya Blackwell"

She waited for Lily to exclaim how she had seen her in the papers, how her father was an excellent man.

But Lily said "Mighty warrior Reya the loyal, arrives in the court of her majesty Lily in the land of Lilyopolis"

Anreya looked up hopefully and when she did Lily threw her arms around her neck "Where did you go? I missed you! I thought you didn't need a friend two years younger to you and went off to lead that prissy life of a pure-blood. I asked Albus to tell me if you were there in Hogwarts and what house you were sorted into, but you weren't there he said"

She looked so happy and Anreya was too shocked to speak, finally she said "I missed you too….I went to Beauxbaton"

Lily cursed "I am sure it was your mother"  
Anreya grinned.

Lily put her hands on her hips "Okay, spill, why do you need to meet Albus? Wait! He's become awfully chummy with the minister lately, you're not dating him are you?"

Anreya blushed and waved her hands frantically "No no! No! We…erm…I…I don't know if I should tell"

Lily rolled her eyes "Come on"

Anreya said desperately "I can't, honestly. We can't tell anyone actually"

Lily huffed "Fine, well he isn't here"

Anreya smiled weakly "Come on don't be mad, if I could I would and you know it"

Lily smiled slowly "You haven't changed"  
Anreya grinned but Lily continued "Except now you look like a model and back then you looked like one of my brother's friends"

Anreya laughed and so did Lily.

Just then they heard a loud pop and Albus Potter walked up the drive way looking lost in his thoughts.

Anreya watched her nerves returning instantly, Lily on the other hand called "Albus! Look who's here to meet you!"  
Anreya wished she hadn't because he looked on to meet her eyes with his own.

She wished she could look away because his expression slowly very slowly turned cold.

He stopped when he reached her Lily asked "Why don't you come in?"

Anreya not breaking her eye contact with Albus said shakily "It's alright Lily, maybe some other time, could you just give us a minute?"  
She didn't know where she got the confidence from but she let her instincts take over.

Lily noticing how both of them looked so serious, silently retreated leaving the door partially open.

Once she was gone, Albus asked in an even toned voice "Ms. Blackwell, is there anything important that needs to be said?"

To an onlooker this would have looked polite but Anreya saw through all of that, he was not happy with her.

She tried to look sharper "Yes, I am sorry. I don't know why you are mad at me, I know you won't want to tell me and so I'm not going to ask. But, just know that if a person knows what they have done wrong, only then can they never make the mistake again"

His eyes widened slightly, but it was only for a millisecond when she said her words.

She continued "I don't want us to be uncomfortable while on this mission, as a token of my willingness to work with you I baked a cake for you"

She took the container from the bag and handed it to him "It's chocolate and walnut, I hope you like it"

He took it hesitantly and said "Thank you"

She looked at him "There's no need to be polite with me. I won't feel offended. I rather a person who can speak their minds and be straightforward than a person who hides behind politeness but actually hates me within"

He wondered how she could strike him where he was most sensitive.

He didn't say anything.

She turned to go shrugging "That's all I guess, enjoy the cake and if you want to re-do that lunch some time I'd be up for it. I'm not like my mother or my father A-Mr. Potter, I am me and I hope you can be yourself next time we meet. Have a good night"

And then she walked away from him.

He was shaking with rage and vulnerability.

But instead he went in and slammed the door. If he had to survive with her, he'd be stripped of all the walls he had built and there would be nothing left.

His ambitions, his politeness and his charm, that's all he had.

That's all he had, he just had to be what everyone wanted him to be. He didn't have a choice because being themselves was only a choice for those who knew who they were.

* * *

**AN: Well, please review!**

**Totally new story here!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**SPHP20896:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Albus was reading through the file given to him by the minister of magic.

He'd studied it, memorized it almost and was already formulating a strategy in his mind, sitting at his table with parchment and quill writing his plans down and looking a picture of concentration.

At the same time Anreya was lying on her stomach on her bed swinging her legs back and forth sheets from the file spread all around her and doodling aimlessly on the corner of one of the sheets.

When her father entered without knocking, he stood at the door his hand still on the door knob wondering how to react to what he saw in front of him.

Anreya looked up casually and on seeing her father she quickly sat up straight looking embarrassed.

Benedict Blackwell's lips had never gone so thin as they did at that moment.

Anreya tried to explain her eyes flicking back and forth from her father to the scattered sheets "I was just…."

She had no idea how to be diplomatic about her slacking off.

He father's blue eyes seemed almost like liquid ink and she tried not to look afraid.

He asked in a gruff voice "Do you think this mission is a joke?"  
She shook her head looking at her feet guiltily.

He said his voice rising steadily "If you are not serious about this, I can very well find someone more competent for the task"  
She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes, but she held them in. Her father had rarely lost his temper with her, but she hated it when he did.

Right then she realized she had pushed her limits too far.

He shook with rage "I suggested you to Harry and the other officials, I am responsible for your screw-ups! I'm taking a huge risk with putting you on this mission! Do you not understand that? I cannot have you acting like you are! As the minister of Magic if anything goes wrong on this assignment a lot of lives will be at stake and I have to speak for it! If you read that file you'd have known that!"

She didn't say a word when he paused.

He continued to stare at her and he now looked much too tired for his age "Anreya, please, this your chance, your opportunity. You must give it all you have. I know you don't like it here, try to cooperate. I am doing this for you"  
At this she looked up, her eyes showing shock and disbelief.

She rarely cried but when she did it was only for her father to see.

He looked so sincere and desperate it hurt her more than anything he said.

A tear fell and another made its way down her cheek "I'm sorry"

Seeing her guilt and her gratitude his resolve broke and he pulled his daughter into his arms "You must give this your all and maybe you can work as a spy for our country. Imagine the people and places you'll be able to see. I know it's dangerous, but I know you'd love it"  
She sniffed "Thank you, I'll do my best I promise"

He told her "Albus is a perfect partner for you, if you both do well you both might become agents"

She drew away from him looking up frowning "He's very different from me"

That's all she said and Benedict Blackwell understood what his daughter was trying to say "You'll see, he's the only one who can do this job with perfection"  
She argued "I'm sure he'll do the job perfectly I don't question that, but I don't know if we can work together"

He ruffled her hair "Don't worry Reya, you both will be fine"  
He smiled and she smiled back as he moved to the door.

He looked at her authoritatively "Now get to that file yeah?"

She nodded with conviction.

He left as she bent to pick up all the sheets that lay haphazardly on her bed.

Once she had organized them all in the file she sat at her desk opening the file and tying her hair up.

She took a quill and the parchment in the second drawer.

Then with concentration she began reading from the first page.

At one o'clock in the morning she stretched her neck and arms staring at the parchment with sleepy eyes.

She had come to the last section after a tedious amount of reading about the outline of the mission, the cases and charges of all the suspect criminals in the cult, the Indian ministry, arrangements, modes of communication and character studies.

She finally saw in bold- _Rules and Regulations_.

She groaned, she knew her father would have specifically ordered for this section for her.

As she read almost bored and quite unenthusiastic after reading the other serious sections she found her interest increasing with each rule.

There were all the simple rules first, no unruly behavior, no tarnishing the image of the country, no contacting family more than is necessary, they were not to engage in unhealthy or illegal addictions and activities, partying was strictly forbidden, they could not revert back to their original identities at any point of time during the course of the mission, they could not do anything that was not sanctioned by either ministry, they had to abide by India's rules and respect the people there.

The last rule was and this was the one she found the most humorous- _The candidates are strictly advised not to indulge in distractions in the form of romantic attractions on the course of the mission in any form or gender_.

She let out a snort of laughter and shook her head as she shut the file.

Standing up she stretched and heard her joints cracking.

Without giving a thought to anything else she yawned and threw herself onto her bed falling asleep the second her head the pillow.

The next morning she was due to meet Harry Potter at the ministry of Magic.

This time she made more of an effort to look the part of a serious candidate than a tom-boyish teenager.

She wore neatly ironed trousers, courtesy of Willy, a button down cream-coloured shirt and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and went downstairs to find her mother sitting at the table pouring herself some tea.

As Anreya descended the steps she looked up and wished after some thinking "Good morning"  
Anreya paused as she approached the table "Um, good morning"  
She didn't sit down to eat she just grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and began towards the hall.

Her mother called "Anreya, aren't you going to stay for breakfast?"

Anreya looked over her shoulder "I have to go to the Auror Department"

She heard Tamara sigh "Very well, go on, don't be late"  
Anreya wondered if she should say something but she walked on awkwardly.

She apparated to the ministry of Magic and went up to the Auror department.

She stood in the lift as the door opened, a man asked her looking at his watch impatiently "Hey you plan on getting out? We don't have the whole day"  
She jumped nervously "Oh um sorry"

She stumbled out and the doors shut behind her.

As she stood there, she saw spread before her numerous cubicles people in black, distinct aruror robes bustling around.

Little parchment birds flew around and one group of aurors came rushing past her towards the lift looking grave and serious "Step aside"

She was pushed aside as they entered the lift and disappeared probably for a case.

She clutched her bag and wondered where to go.

A girl sitting at the desk twirling her wand asked "Is there something you need?"

Anreya surveyed her, she looked exactly like the kind of girls she hadn't liked in Beauxbaton.

Her dark brown eyes seemed to look condescendingly at Anreya.

She crossed her legs her high stilettoes gleaming almost dangerously.

Anreya approached her "Where is Harry Potter's office?"

Her voice was sharp and curt. The other girl put her wand down and asked "Do you have an appointment?"

She conjured a roll of parchment and arched an eyebrow at Anreya.

Anreya swallowed annoyed with her attitude "My name is Anreya Blackwell, I was supposed to be here at nine"

The receptionist's face suddenly showed shock and she now looked pale.

She uncrossed her legs and blushed faintly "I am Bethany Wheaton, the Auror department's new receptionist, his office is just on the left there"

She pointed down an aisle.

Anreya stood straighter, the Bethany girl said apologetically "I'm new if I knew it was you I would have behaved differently"

Anreya looked at her disgusted "If I was somebody else you should have treated me better despite the fact of my ancestry or status"

She didn't wait for the momentarily incoherent girl to speak but walked straight down the aisle to Harry Potter's office.

With newfound confidence she knocked on the door, for it to have opened and she found Harry Potter sitting there and before him sat his son.

Anreya without acknowledging Albus smiled at the older man "Good morning sir"

He smiled in return pushing his glasses up his nose "Good morning Anreya"

Albus in question was slightly surprised with her choice of clothing compared to the day before.

He had half-expected her to turn up in her casual clothes with tell-tale stains of tree-climbing.

She looked at Albus as she sat down "Good morning"

Albus nodded "Good morning" He hoped he didn't give away any acknowledgement of the talk they had had.

Fearing she'd be able to read his thoughts he turned away from her abruptly breaking the eye contact much to her surprise.

Mr. Potter announced "Well without postponing the conversation any further, have you both read the file?"  
Both nodded and he continued "Good, so is it clear what you must go to do there? We cannot waste any time really, we cannot afford to"  
He turned to Anreya "Anreya, Albus is a trained Auror but you are not so you might be a little unaware of the protocol so I want you to be free to ask questions"

She nodded he took a breath "I looked through your qualifications and I am impressed with your Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Herbology NEWTS in particular but the others are more than commendable as well"

She gave a small smile remembering the nights she spent slogging for them and the days she spent in her room studying everything until she was sure she'd gone mad. In the end it had paid off.

He said looking up from the file he was holding "Now your identities, Devon and Tera Samson. Is that clear to both of you?"

Both the youngsters nodded as Harry repeated their stories to them "You're both English tourists on a vacation to India, you both grew up in London, are unidentical twins Devon is older than you Tera and both of you are on your trip before college starts. Now the living arrangements are clear I presume. You will be living in a flat in the city of Bangalore in India. The flat is in an entirely muggle community so you must be very careful of your magic. If you need anything you'll be put in contact with anIndian ministry official who'll attend to all your needs. You will be provided with cell phones and will be given a car to drive if needed. Remember that it is a different country and so there will be different people. You will familiarize yourselves with the location. You will have to keep updating us on your situation and your finds"  
Anreya listened intently but also felt doubtful of doing the mission well. She was excited but she wasn't sure if she could do it.

She felt uncomfortable as she nodded to the things Mr. Potter said.

The conversation drew on, finalizing dates, the same rules repeated and finally Harry Potter leaned back in his chair and looked at the two youngsters "Before you leave, I don't mean to put any pressure on either of you but the fact of the matter remains, we are depending on you"

Anreya paled a little when she heard that and when she heard Albus say with utmost confidence "We'll give it our best"  
She began rubbing her clammy hands on her trousers, she looked at the man before her and said trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice "Yes"  
Harry smiled "Now go on, it was wonderful meeting you Anreya, your father has said a lot"  
She stood up as the other two did "Thank you for your time sir"

He nodded "No problem at all"

She turned to go and caught Albus's eye as she did, he looked at her blankly, but that moment she felt so claustrophobic she broke the eye contact, wrenched the glass door open and walked away from them, from the room and from the ministry. The faster she got out of there the better.

She ignored Bethany Wheaton and stood in the lift, breathing heavily.

When she was out and standing quite away from the ministry's entrance she approached the nearest garbage bin and threw up.

When she was done her first instinct told her to wipe her mouth on her sleeve but she knew that was not feasible given what she was wearing but before she could swear at having left her bag in Harry Potter's office a hand thrust a white napkin in front of her nose.

She took it and wiped her face, mixed with puke, sweat and tears alike.

When she looked up to say thank you her grey eyes landed on a pair of green orbs staring at her with burning quriosity which disarmed her completely.

Her words died in her mouth.

He held up her bag "You left it in the office"

She stared at him disbelieving.

She took the bag silently and showed him the napkin he said frowning "Uh…I think you can keep that"  
At that she had to smile "Thanks"  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets and bounced on his heels "Yeah, um I'm sorry"

She asked "For what?"

He told her blushing slightly "For walking away from lunch like that"

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath "You apologise too much even when you're not at fault, you don't have to"  
He didn't know how to reply. She sipped tiredly from her water bottle and asked "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here puking my heart out?"  
He looked at her awkwardly "It's none of my business"  
She laughed shaking her head "You are a specimen, I tell you"

He looked at his feet "Um so I think I'll go…."

She said "Wait, tell me you're not nervous about this mission?"

Albus felt her pushing the walls of his personal territory once again.

He immediately shut her out for the fear of letting her in "No"

And then he walked away, he was curious about why she was puking, why she was clammy, but it was not in his place to ask.

His nervousness was his business and her puking was hers.

But she ran after him "Listen, we have to live together for a few months, if you're going to be cold towards me like this and not tell me anything, it can't work. You have to be willing to let me in. I'm offering friendship, look I'm not eager about you either but I'm trying to be on the same wavelength as you. You have to compromise. It isn't fair to me or to the country because if we can't work together then you know what the outcome will be I don't have to spell it out for you"  
She spoke pure sense and it struck him.

He was being selfish, for the first time in his life he was being selfish.

For some reason while he was so good at being the person anyone wanted him to be he couldn't be what she wanted him to be.

And so he walked away from her, hating her for making him this and hating her for making him want to listen to her.

She stood feeling angry and confused. Watching his retreating back she felt like throwing something at him.

Impulsively she threw his handkerchief at him, frustrated.

It hit his head and he turned his hand rising involuntarily to the back of his head.

He looked at her and then at the fallen hanky.

She said balling her hands into fists "Fine, be that way. You think you're polite, you think you're such an angel sent from heaven?! Well you're wrong Mr. Albus Potter! I've tried being nice, I've been trying to get along! But if you can't accept it! Then don't! If this mission goes down the drain, it will be because of that stick shoved up your arse and nothing else!UUUGH!"  
She stomped her foot like a child.

People walking by shot the pair some curious and strange looks.

Albus watching a couple stare at them weirdly strode towards her picking up his scruffy and stinky handkerchief "Stop creating a scene"

Her eyebrows rose dramatically "I'm creating a scene?!"

He didn't say anything.

She took a breath and looked at him "I don't like you. I really, really don't. My mother constantly compared me to you as a child, everyone always talked about you. You are so full of good, apparently. But I'll tell you what you are, you are an introvert. You don't know who you are and you just suck up to everyone. You're an ambitious freak who'll always be changing their personality to be what the world wants him to be. You make me nauseous. You want to know why I puked, because I was scared. Your false confidence in front of your own father made me realize you're sick. I'm scared to hell about this and I know you are too. But because that's not what people want to hear you won't say it. And because you show that you're not scared so should I. But I'm not that. Live in your hole, see if I give a damn!"

Throwing her arms up she turned and walked away.

She was seeing red. She was seething.

She'd never someone as uptight as him. For heaven's sake she'd baked for him.

She never baked for anybody but her father and her best friend.

Wearing the heels she felt her toes cramping.

She stopped pulled them off with unnecessary force and flung them into the nearest garbage bin.

Then she disappeared into an alley apparating to her house from there.

Albus stood riveted in his spot.

When he saw her throwing her shoes in the bin he felt like yelling at her and contradicting everything she said.

But the only thing that stopped him was his guilt and the little voice telling him that she was saying the truth.

He couldn't believe someone without knowing him at all knew him better than anybody.

So he stood holding onto the handkerchief she had so passionately thrown at him.

He would have to make amends, because he was polite.

But to let her see the real him? That would happen only after he figured himself out. And the only way he could do that he thought, was with her help.

He glared at the pavement, why did she know him better than he knew himself?

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update!**

**But I had tests and this chapter was hard to write.**

**I know the story is a little slow, but I think it should slowly pick up the pace instead of suddenly jumping into the nitty gritty.**

**I want to keep this slow, I want to savour the details in this one.**

**Please review if you have suggestions!**

**Thanks for reading**

**SPHP20896:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

There was a lot to be done.

Clothes to be packed, shopping to complete and money to be converted, yet Anreya was much more interested in researching about Bangalore and the surrounding regions rather than ensure to take care of all these other responsibilities which she had so simply delegated to Willy.

So she spent most of her time in a muggle internet café searching for information on India and where they would be staying.

She knew Albus would have done his homework and she didn't want to be far behind.

Hence, she researched the areas likely to be where the suspects were taking refuge.

She strongly suspected Coorg.

Coorg was approximately 149 miles away from Bangalore a metropolitan city. It was a hilly region and seemed quite beautiful from what she saw in the pictures. It was a holiday spot and she had a gut feeling that they were hidden among the hills there somewhere.

A day after her meeting with Harry Potter they had received in mail, their address and the wizarding destinations in Coorg, even the ministry official who would aid them.

The name of the official in charge was Mr. Athreya Anvekar.

She was intrigued by his name and spent hours debating with herself how to pronounce his name.

She was fascinated with the new country and bubbling with excitement she awaited Friday when they'd be taking a Portkey to India.

On Thursday Night as she ate dinner, her father said "You both have a temporary account under both your names which you will share in the Bank of India"

She asked "Share? Do we have to share?"

Her mother shot her a reprimanding glance but she ignored it.

Her father nodded with patience "Yes, sharing"

She ate silently wondering how Albus would have reacted to this news.

He'd have probably smiled and accepted it but cursing his luck from within.

She sighed to herself stabbing her chicken thinking about a line she had read in one of the old wizard's travel journal where a the princess had told the traveller '_Dear my your Armor of secrets, it tires me and I don't know if I can get through the cold metal to your heart. But if you would care to take it off it would be mighty helpful. So do you mind?'_

This was exactly like that.

When morning arrived Anreya was up earlier than she had ever been in her life.

Double-checking her belongings she spent her morning pacing her room waiting for it turn six o'clock.

As the sun sluggishly rolled up over the hills, Anreya was pondering various action-packed scenarios of fighting the criminals, an adrenaline filled chase, etc.

But when she heard Willy come in it all ended disappointingly.

He looked up at her with his ears drooping "It is time ma'am"

Anreya sighed picking up her one sling bag which she had conveniently put an enlargement charm on.

Dressed in simple t-shirt, a pair of loose jeans, her hoodie tied around her waist and her hair tied in a loose pony tail the shorter strands of her flaming hair framing her face.

She ran down and was surprised to find her parents awake and dressed.

Her mother didn't look too happy with her outfit but her father clearly didn't care and that was enough for her.

He hugged her "Have a wonderful time, be safe and come back a hero"

He clapped her on her back as she tried not to spill her nervousness out in front him "Bye Dad I am going to miss you"

He gave her a tight smile.

Her mother stepped forward and Anreya stiffened "Bye Mother"

Tamara said after a lot of thought "All the best, stay safe"

Without thinking too much Anreya flung herself at her mother "I will"

Tamara's hands slowly encircled Anreya "Take care Anreya"

With a small smile the two parted and then Anreya apparated tot eh ministry waving to her parents from her stand near the gate.

She blinked the wetness in her eyes and turned away spinning on the spot.

The ministry was empty so early in the morning.

There was a defeaning silence that consumed the place. A certain stillness that blanketed the building that almost made her feel like even her thoughts echoes in the emptiness.

Her footsteps were loud as she made it to the last floor.

As she stepped out there they were with their backs turned towards her.

She approached them sucking her breath in.

At her footfall the two turned around, it was Harry Potter and Albus.

In that moment it was slightly amusing how they both looked so alike, father and son. The same expression painted both their faces of curiosity and surprise.

She smiled and raised her hand in a small wave "Good morning"

Harry Potter was the first to reply "Ah Anreya, come you're on time, we have three minutes before you leave"

She stepped forward closing the distance separating them.

Albus nodded and said stiffly "Good morning"  
the way he said it roused her temper and she ignored him not even bothering to acknowledge that he had spoken.

The tension between the youngsters escaped Harry Potter's sight and his eyes were fixed on his watch tracking the time left.

In the mean time she noticed what Albus was wearing. Having never seen him in casual clothes she was surprised he was wearing something in colour.

His simple plain blue button down untucked paired with his ironed jeans with their sleeves rolled up, revealed his arms which she for the first time noticed were muscled.

When Mr. Potter exclaimed "Yeah it's time, hands on the portkey both of you"

She was slightly surprised but moved to the portkey nonetheless.

It was forgotten comb and it began to glow.

Then with a great tug behind her navel she was yanked forward into a swirl of magic.

She closed her eyes knowing that it would soon end and prepared herself for the fall that was close by.

Then she was propelled forward onto Albus and they dropped onto the roof of a tall building.

Falling on him, she was saved from any harm.

He groaned under her weight and let out a yelp of pain "Ow!"

She scrambled off and stood up taking in the sight around her.

The winds blew strongly.

Weird unfamiliar scents filled her nostrils and even more unfamiliar and unexpected sounds filled her ears.

They were standing on the roof a building and she saw roofs spread over a vast area of land that seemed to spread to the horizon.

A huge bill board stood out some distance away showing a man who looked clearly Indian holding up a flip flop in his hands.

She noticed the loopy writing which she couldn't decipher and next to the flip flop in his hand it was written in bold 'Paragon'

She made her way to the edge and looked across seeing numerous telephone cables making their way over buildings in some odd tangles.

She looked down and feasted on the sight below.

An abundance of vehicles filled a road that didn't look big enough to fit all of them.

Honking reached her and people stuck their heads out of their cars yelling at each other, showing their hands in heated arguments.

Moreover there weren't just cars on the road, there were bullock carts, vegetable vendors, cows plonked on the side of the road aimlessly watching the commotion.

People streamed on the walkways looking so different from the Londoners.

When she saw a daring motorcyclist climbing onto the walkway and crossing not hindered and no one stopping him from doing so she was so shocked.

And this she thought was India.

Albus joined her and she looked at him.

He seemed taken aback too.

She looked back down and he asked "This is where we have to stay?"

She smiled "it's going to be fun"

He looked at her oddly "I hope you're joking"

She glared at him "I don't care what you think, if you hadn't noticed"

He would have said something but he was stopped by a man who had cleared his throat from behind them.

They turned around and Anreya was intrigued by the two people standing there.

There was a man who looked a few years older than both of them. He was deep cocoa colour tall and broad-shouldered, he had a slight mischievous glint in his eyes. He was certainly handsome in his own way.

The woman standing next to him was the one who looked rather formidable, she was short and plump wearing what Anreya recognized from her research as a saree. It was basically a long strip of cloth draped in a certain style.

The woman wore her hair in a tight bun and her eyes seemed slightly strict.

The man introduced himself "Hi I am Athreya Anvekar your guide also the second-in command of the Indian Auror Department, this is Madhuri Krishnan she is the Head of the Law enforcement Department. Welcome to the Indian Ministry of Magic"

The lady did a small _Namaste_ bowing her head as a welcome and Anreya imitated her smiling.

Albus spoke "Thank You, we're glad you are helping us out, I am Albus Potter and…."

Anreya cut him off "I am Anreya Blackwell"

Mr. Athreya smiled "Please, come with us, we will take you around get some details out of the way"

Albus nodded "Of course"

So they proceeded in slightly awkward silence to the entrance on the far end of the wide roof.

Anreya asked "Isn't the ministry supposed to be in Delhi? Isn't that India's capital?"

The lady answered in a thick Indian accent "The Muggle capital does not have to be the same as the Magical capital"

The logic made sense. Mr. Athreya built on it "Bangalore is thriving with magic, so are the regions around. It has a long history, but we can leave that for some time later"

She nodded. They stepped into an odd elevator which was made entirely out of glass.

When they stepped in and the door had closed, Mr. Athreya took his wand and wrapped on the glass three times.

Before she could suspect Anreya felt her stomach drop as the elevator suddenly hurtled down.

The sunny morning disappeared and she saw a blur of motion outside the glass.

She heard papers ruffling, people screaming, owls whizzing and she looked to see the Indian officials looking as if it was nothing different while Albus looked surprised but more composed.

When the elevator stopped, Anreya lost her balance and as the door opened she tripped out of the glass box face-first onto the carpet floor.

She sat up embarrassed and red-faced as Albus held out a hand to her.

Not wanting to show their enemity in front of the officials she took it not looking up at him.

Mr. Athreya asked "Are you alright Ms. Balckwell?"

She looked at him "Yeah…yeah I'm alright, thank you, and…um call me Anreya"

He looked slightly flustered and the lady's eyes narrowed.

They strode across the empty corridor to a simple door.

When Mr. Athreya knocked thrice, the door slid into the wall.

Anreya took in the room in front of her.

A large gleaming dark wood desk filled three-quarters of the room and it was a bigger office than her father had.

On the walls were portraits of who she assumed were the previous Ministers.

They blinked, some curling the tips of their mustaches and others raising eyebrows at the two misplaced british youngsters.

One of the old men in a portrait with a mustache to be proud of said his eyebrows scrunching in an odd fashion "_Yaaru aavuru, eelinda hogake heluavuruge! Naavu aavuruvadane horadtheve! Naavu swatantra padhade Padhutheve!_ _Jai Hind!_"

Albus and Anreya both stepped back at his tone.

Mr. Athreya looked embarrassed "_Sir, haage hella bedi, eevru eeli kelsa madake bandidare, swatantra horatta baala hinde mughidhu hoythu. Solpa mellage sir, solpa mellage_"

Anreya stared confusedly at the scene.

Mrs. Madhuri explained to them "Sir was asking who you were and thought we're still in the time of the freedom struggle. But Athreya is trying to make him stop. He got a little agitated seeing you, he was ruling at the time when the British took over India. We are very sorry for his behavior"

Anreya shook her head laughing "Oh no, please that's quite hilarious. I can understand his sentiments"

Albus smiled nervously.

Just then from a door in the side a man entered and he was a sight.

Neither Albus nor Anreya had seen a man like him or dressed like him.

He was big, not only tall but also broad.

He had muscular arms and steel grey hair.

He had a French beard that looked quite scary.

He was dark skinned, not to be rude but Anreya wondered how much time he spent in the sun.

He was wearing white clothes, a white button-down shirt and another garment that had appeared in her searches, _lungi_.

With a golden border it covered his bottom half and a red scarf sat around his neck.

Three horizontal lines of white powder adorned his forehead and his teeth while he smiled were a little too white against his dark skin.

She involuntarily swallowed as she looked at him.

He spoke "Ah hello, welcome to India and to the capital Bengaluru"

From the file both the britishers knew who the Minister of magic was, Murugesh Nilakanta Murthy.

Mr. Athreya stepped forward "Mr. Potter, Ms. Blackwell it is my honor to introduce you to or Minister of Magic Mr. Murugesh Nilakanta Murthy"

The minister in question grinned and did the symbolic _Namaste_ to them.

The two of them imitated the gesture and smiled awkwardly swallowing their nerves.

He said "Sit sit, there is no need for all these formalities"

His heavy accent was hard to work through, but Anreya caught on.

They sat in the plush leather chairs and waited for the questioning.

A waitor entered in white pants and a shirt carrying a tray with biscuits and five cups of steaming tea.

He placed the tray in the middle of the table and the minister with his hand on which numerous gold rings glinted indicated for them to take the tea.

Each took a glass sipping tentatively.

The minister looked at them "The Indian ministry is glad to be able to help you. We don't advocate any formation of cults going against the interest of the society"

All of the others nodded in silence.

He continued "All our services are at your disposal and if there is any problem Mr. Anvekar will ensure it is cleared for you. I have a meeting in ten minutes, so I have to leave. The rest of the details will be told to you by Anvekar And Mrs. Krishnan"

He stood up with a great heave and had not even touched his tea.

He left giving them a smile as they all stood up.

Then they sat once again "He has given us the permission to use his office this morning" said Mr. Athreya.

Albus asked "When are we going to go to our apartment?"

Mr. Athreya nodded "I'll be escorting you soon after this"

He said "So I will be helping you on your mission and anything you need you let me know. Also, I hope you both have a strategy planned"

The both of them exchanged a look and for the first time Albus didn't hide his thoughts and that shocked her, she could clearly see in his green eyes that he wasn't as prepared as she thought he was.

Turning away quickly Mr. Athreya continued "Is there any place in Bangalore you wish to visit?"

Albus was the first to answer "I would like to see the Vidhana Soudha"

Mr. Athreya smiled "Interesting choice, but I'm afraid that isn't feasible, there is heavy security at Vidhana Soudha and there is only restricted entry"

Anreya said excitedly "Forget that I want to see the _Maya Marukatte!"_

Mr. Athreya smiled "Of course, any place else?"

She thought for a moment "_Mantravadani Benki Gundi_?"

He laughed "Yes, It seems like you know a lot about Bangalore wizarding hot spots"

She smiled proudly "I did my research"

He said "We'll be taking you to some of the places, sometime next week. If you're done with your tea now, we can leave"

They stood up and began towards the elevator once again.

This time she wasn't as unstable as last time.

They came out on the ground floor completely made out of granite and a fountain in the centre of the floor.

The fountain was in the shape of a lady rising out of the water with the water flowing out of her cupped palms, a serene smile on her face.

Mr. Athreya said "That is goddess Kaveri"

Anreya nodded.

As they walked to the enormous entrance she saw people flooding in wearing the same white clothes as the minister and other officials like Mr. Athreya in shirts and pants.

When the emerged in the city she was shocked at the site before her.

The building had suddenly disappeared and they stood inconspicuously in an underpass below a road.

Although it was dark and smelled of urine she marveled the thought that went into designing such a full proof way of getting into the ministry.

Mr. Athreya said "Sorry for the unhygienic conditions"

Anreya wasn't in a mood to speak.

As they emerged onto the pavement the sound of traffic flooded her ears and she was momentarily stunned.

The whole place was full of life.

Mr. Athreya looked at his watch "Oh, peak hour traffic it's ten, this way follow me"

As they walked they saw many government men, but these were muggles.

Cars honked, dogs barked, people yelled and announcements were made on large microphones attached to a three wheeled vehicle Mr. Athreya called an autorickshaw.

Anreya looked at the sign boards and below the swirly, loopy language read that they were on Nrupathanga road wherever that was.

As they turned on the curb Albus pointed "I can see Vidhana Soudha from here"

Mr. Athreya nodded "Yes, this is where it is located"

Above the trees a huge dome shaped building was seen with a gold replication of the emblem of India, four lions sitting back to back and the Indian flag flying majestically in the wind.

A white Toyota Innova was parked on the side and they climbed onto it.

As the driver drove Anreya just soaked up the sights, pulling out her camera she began clicking pictures.

As the radio blasted some brash native songs she bobbed her head to the tune in spite of herself.

She'd never been so excited in her life.

They drove down some good roads and some very bad ones, survived short spells of traffic and finally came to Whitefield.

That was where they would be staying.

This place was much calmer, serene and quite vast compared to the rest of Bangalore.

Mr. Athreya said to them "It's very far from the Ministry but it's quiet and peaceful, you won't feel as left out here. It's quite comfortable and not yet fully occupied like the rest of Bangalore"

Albus asked "How far is the apartment exactly?"

The other man sitting in the front answered "three kilometers"

Anreya asked "What's that loopy script called, I know the language is Kannada but what is the writing?"

Mr. Athreya replied "It's called Brahmagiri"

She nodded "I think I like this city"

He asked in surprise "You do? I suspected you wouldn't"

Albus looked at her wondering what she would reply, surely not something he expected he had learnt from experience not to expect ordinary replies from her and she didn't disappoint "It's like me, a total mess, but if you look closely even in that massive mess there's some organization. There's a strange peacefulness in all the noise and when you are part of it you are amused and bewildered. I know it's weird already saying it but I feel like I'm home"

Silence followed as the other members in the car took in the information trying not to look impolite.

Albus turned to his window and smiled, she was an enigma. In the next few months he was sure she'd leave all the Indian officials and maybe the whole world gaping in her wake. She had that effect on people.

He watched the houses and buildings pass by still thinking about his home in England, he couldn't help make a comparison of the two places.

It was safe to say he could never truly call this home.

Finally the car turned in through a pair of iron gates and towards a tall building.

When Albus got off he stretched looking at the building a wave of home-sickness washing over him, Anreya was grinning clicking away.

Mr. Athreya led them into it and into the elevator.

As they rose to the tenth floor, Albus leaned against the railing yawning as Anreya seemed full of energy.

Mr. Athreya was smiling and answering her questions with extreme patience.

Clearly no one could deal with her the way that man did.

Albus hoped for his sake that he was being paid a big sum for this task he was assigned.

When the Lift sounded and then stopped they got out onto a dark corridor.

Anreya asked "A816? Isn't it?"

Mr. Athreya nodded "Yes"

When they made it to the door, Mr. Athreya took out a simple key on a ring "Which one of you would like to do the honor?"  
Before Albus could respond Anreya snatched the key "Give me"  
The man looked at Albus raising his eyebrows and Albus resisted the urge to slap his hand over his face and apologise for her. But instead he shrugged apologetically.

Mr. Athreya smiled and shook his head.

Anreya tried three times but the door wouldn't open "I think you gave us the wrong key"

She held it out angrily to Mr. Athreya but Albus tired of her antics took the key from her stepped in front of her and thrust the key into the lock, while she had been turn the key the wrong way, he put his hand on the knob turned the key and the knob simultaneously and was satisfied on hearing the click.

Anreya glared crossing her arms childishly.

Mr. Athreya smiled "Shall we enter?"

Albus didn't know whether the man was purposely ignoring Anreya's impatience with Albus or was honestly oblivious. Either way he pitied the man.

The apartment was furnished and kept pristine clean.

The marble floors were clean and shining.

The apartment opened into a living room and a kitchen on the side.

There was a small corridor behind the room that had one door on either side and a bathroom at the far end.

Behind the living room was a pair of sliding doors that lead into the balcony which had great view of the city.

Anreya threw herself onto the white leather couch "This is lovely!"  
Albus first thanked the man "Thank you so much for the apartment Mr. Athreya, we are extremely grateful for your help"

Mr. Athreya shook hands with Albus and said "It's no problem, and call me Athreya I'm not that old you know"

Anreya asked without sipping a beat "How old are you?"

Athreya answered "twenty"

Albus was relieved he was not much older than them and could thus make an exception of Anreya's lack of manners.

Anreya didn't drop the conversation there "Really, I guessed as much, so where do you stay?"

Albus had no idea why she wanted to know that but Athreya didn't seem disgruntled "I don't stay too far away, I stay in Marathahalli"

After nodding Anreya finally stopped with the personal questions.

Albus guessed it was her natural tendency to build personal contact with everyone around her.

It was irritating but he wondered why Athreya was playing along with it.

Athreya rubbed his hands together "I will leave you to get settled in yeah? You both can give me your mail and I'll have it sent tomorrow. Now I'll go, relax and get refreshed, Welcome to Bangalore once again"

He left with a wave and the other two waved back.

When the door shut Anreya kicked her shoes off and lay down on the couch going through the pictures on her camera.

Clearly she didn't want to speak to him so he asked "Which room do you want?"

She got off the couch and went to see each room and she chose the one on the right "That one"

He wasn't surprised he didn't get a choice.

He entered the left and wasn't displeased, there was a double-bed against one wall, a wardrobe covered the other.

A desk sat in the far corner and a window on the opposite wall.

He threw his knapsack on the ground and began the task of unpacking.

Organising gave him peace and time to think.

So after organizing everything and getting himself settled in he proceeded to the bathroom.

He decided he'd take the upper rack in the cupboard assuming she wouldn't be able to reach it and thus it wouldn't be her ideal choice.

He set his things in and changed his clothes.

He changed into a pair of shorts and continued with the same shirt.

He stepped into the living room and he saw her, her hair tied in a lose knot above her head, her jeans were rolled up and she bustled around the kitchen making something.

Ignoring her, thinking she wanted her space he sat on the couch and switched the Tv on.

He fell asleep before he knew it.

Sometime later he was shaken awake by Anreya.

He stared up into her face, she wasn't glaring at him instead looking at him normally which he wasn't accustomed to.

She said "I was wondering if you had any breakfast before coming here?"

For some reason he was still gaining his bearings and thus shook his head.

She sighed "I've made breakfast for both of us, if you want some"

His stomach grumbled in response and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she turned to go to the kitchen.

She began eating as he slowly made his way to the table and sat at it across from her.

He examined his food wondering whether she had poisoned it.

She answered not looking up from the sandwich "It's not poisoned"

His fingers stopped and he took a bite.

The taste of her cake still lingered on his tongue and he couldn't forget how delicious it had been. Of course he had just one piece as Lily and James had devoured the rest but he had never had better cake.

Biting into the sandwich he realized that if this was the type of food he'd be eating for the time he was here he'd peacefully die and go to heaven.

He didn't realize how hungry he was until there were only crumbs on his plate and she was still half way through hers.

She laughed "hungry?"

He blushed, wondering why he was being so natural in front of her.

She pointed to the counter "There's another one on the plate if you'd like"

He asked for courtesy sake before pouncing on it "Don't you want some?"

She answered "I'm good"

That was all he needed and the sandwich was gone.

When he polished off the last bit he burped and he was about to apologise blushing but she laughed "Today I'm finally seeing the real you"

He looked down, cursing himself.

She continued sipping her water "It's not so bad, in fact it's likable"

He looked at her, he didn't understand her.

He wished he understood what she wanted, it would be so much easier to keep her at bay.

But this was excruciating it was like she had him in binds and he was a puppet.

She apologized "I'm sorry for being a git"

He replied "No, I'm sorry I was a…a…a"

She offered "Prick?"

He nodded "That"

She asked "So you're going to be honest with me from now on?"

He didn't know how to answer her, he took a long time thinking.

She sighed "I don't understand you, why do you apologize? Look I'm willing to change myself. But you should be willing to try"

He said slowly "No, don't change. I'm not asking you to. If you do it's wrong. You're very lucky you know who you are. That's my problem, if you want to know, I don't know who the real me is. And if that's what you want me to be then I can't"

She rolled her eyes and he felt slightly offended "First step to discovering your true self is to stop over complicating things. It's very simple to say something as dramatic as that and wallow in self-pity. It's not what _I _want you to be. It's what you should be irrespective of who you're with. Stop lying to yourself stop taking on expectations"

She stood up taking both their plates and then walking to the sink "Start smiling maybe you'll see a difference. Just say the truth once in a while, don't hide. Do what you want. Don't be shy"

As she washed the dishes he told her "But that's you"

She laughed "Maybe, see neither do I know who you are. Only you know, so you have to figure it out yourself"

He asked seriously "How do I do that?"

She stopped the water and turned to face him suddenly serious "Listen, there is no how or why or what. Like today when you ate that sandwich or exchanged that look with me in the minister's office when Athreya asked if we had a strategy. You were yourself. Just stop trying. Just let things happen, give in to yourself"

He looked in to her grey eyes and saw truth there.

She wasn't lying. And right then he was giving in to himself.

It was like magic, he felt a little free like some of his problems had just dissipated.

And slowly there was some clarity. He was ambitious, and till now his ambitions decided who he was and who he ought to be.

Ambition was a part of him. But there was something else, he wasn't a dark person. He was not as serious as one would think him.

So he smiled a broad smile, so strange but which felt so right on his face, not forced "Thank you"

Her eyes widened in realization and she smiled back "This mission is finally under way"

He nodded and stood up "Need some help with those plates?"

She shook her hand pulling her wand out "I'm a witch"

She twirled her wand and the dishes began washing themselves.

He asked "What now?"

She answered "What do you want to do?"

He was going to say 'anything you want to' but before he did he said instead "I think I'm going to take nap"

And he hadn't even added 'do you mind' at the end of it.

This was the rudest he'd ever been in his life.

She said her eyes gleaming with pride "Go on then"

He left grinning to himself, maybe this was his breakthrough mission.

And more than ever he could taste his ambitions in the air and they were closer now, closer than they ever had been.

* * *

**AN: Okay some translations, _Mantravadani Benki Gundi _basically means 'witch fire pit'.** _**Maya Marukatte**_** means magic market.**

**For your reference Vidhana soudha is the seat of the state legislature in Karnataka, Bangalore India.**

**The whole location is real, if anyone's been to Bangalore will know that this is how it is, and if anyone lives there even better.**

**I haven't changed a single detail to be honest. A lot of research went into this chapter.**

**By the way even the people are exactly how they have been described.**

**I hope I have done the description justice as well as the language, I'm slightly afraid for the Kannada really. There's going to be quite a bit of it actually.**

**Feel free to point out any flaws.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Red hair seemed to fill his dreams that night and he couldn't sleep.

They curled around his neck and when he felt his throat tightening he sat up on his bed afraid and sweating.

After that horrible nightmare he breathed heavily sitting on his bed in the darkness.

He got off the bed and left the room.

But the minute he shut the door and turned to walk he came face to face with Anreya her hair framing her face.

He fell back into the door with a thud, his eyes wide and his chest heaving.

She asked concernedly "Are you alright, you look like you just saw a ghost"

He tried to gain his composure closing his eyes "Um I just needed to get some water"

He slipped away from her into the living room.

In his hurry he missed a step and fell to the floor in a an utterly clumsy manner.

She stood over him her hands on her hips.

He looked up at her wearing a pair of gym shorts almost hidden under her huge –tshirt.

She looked beautiful, pale like a dark sorceress.

"I didn't know you had two left feet too, that's interesting"

It was slightly disconcerting seeing her, he tried to keep his eyes off her long legs but it was harder than he imagined.

She kneeled "You saw a nightmare I suppose, and if I am correct I was part of it"

He spluttered trying to defend himself but she snorted "I'm just joking oh god"

He stood up hurriedly and went to the kitchen.  
He gulped down four glasses of water, one for the nightmare, one for seeing her awake, on for seeing her in a different light and one for her joke.

She said "I'll tell you why I'm awake even though you didn't ask"

She swung herself onto the counter across from her. Sitting on it swinging her legs she told him in the silvery moonlight "I miss home"

Then she looked at her palms embarrassed.

His fear was slowly leaving and normalcy finally found him.

He leaned against the other counter and suggested "We could work on our strategy if you're up to it"

Her eyes lit up "Yeah that's a good idea"

He said "I'll get the files, you switch the lights on"

He moved to go to his room as she jumped off the counter lithely.

She watched him go as the lights turned on.

His hair stuck up in odd angles and his muscles were more defined in his plain white shirt.

She smiled involuntarily, he was the first boy she'd found honestly attractive.

Even his frustrating personality was slightly charming.

But she'd never admit it.

When he returned with the files she was back on the counter.

He set the files on the dining table and asked pointing to the peanut butter jar and cookies on the table "What's that?"

She answered nonchalantly "Midnight snack"

It was indeed two in the morning.

He pulled out one of the chairs and said "Fine let's get down to it"

He took a file and threw it at her instinctively like he would have done to Scorpius.

Before he realized he had done it she caught it reflexively with little thought and looked up "Pencil?"

He apologized "Sorry, I shouldn't have thrown it"

She rolled her eyes "It's a little too late for that isn't it? And anyways it was the reasonable thing to do, pencil?"

He looked at her for a minute her meaning of reasonable he guessed was opposite to the one written in the dictionary.

He threw her the pencil and she caught that too with skill. He was impressed with her reflexes, had it been another girl the file would have hurt her, he had to ask "You play Quidditch?"

She answered "I'm a seeker"

His eyebrows rose and his respect for her just rose a nautch higher "So am I"

She smiled "Interesting"

That was all she said, but he really wished he could use legilimens on her and find out if she had intended to add something more to the word.

But she sat twirling her pencil and swinging her legs.

He wrote notes.

And then she said "I think they're taking refuge in Coorg"

He put his pencil down "So do I"

She asked disappointedly "You do?"

He asked frowning "You don't want me to?"

She looked down, her mane of hair falling forward shining in the orange light, looking very similar to fire "No, I just….I just…."

She played with her fingers, he urged her on "Yes?"

She said looking at the balcony "I just wanted to have come up with a theory you wouldn't have thought of"

He didn't quite get her meaning at first but slowly he realized that she felt like she had to out do him in some way.

He kept silent and went back to making notes.

And he knew it was the right thing to do when she said "I think Dairan Woodaver is the instigator"

He asked "Really, I thought it was Bedwin Byron?"

She said looking perplexed "Where did you get the idea from? He has always been a follower never a leader. If you look at any of his cases he's always followed orders. He's a little like Pettigrew if you ask me"

He countered "What about Dairan Woodaver, he can't plan anything if it weren't for Genson, it's a shame he died isn't it? Without him Dairan's just a nomad looking for the next pasture"  
Then at the same time they both exclaimed "Bledworth!"

She jumped off the counter and joined him at the table raising her hand in a high-five and he thinking for a minute high-fived her.

She sat down on a chair next to his and said "He's the only leader out of all of them really. Out of the fifteen of whose we have records and god knows how many more unrecorded idiots he is the only smart one, who actually has the ability to influence all of them"

Albus asked staring intently at Bledworth's picture, he was a grumpy-looking man with a clear agenda in his eyes. Fighting for no particular cause, just a psychopath on a warpath. He'd murdered all of his twenty wives and had never buried them but kept their bodies under his very own floor boards, his twenty first wife on finding out his dirty secret had tried to escape from the pure blood's mansion in a desperate attempt to save herself, but his potion induced servants kept her back.

In the end she somehow fled from the mansion and had approached Harry Potter for help.

When he was sentenced to Azkaban he swore he'd rid the world of all its women, in his words they were only useful so long as they could bear children.

They tried to send him to the asylum but he had crossed the line of madness and had somehow gone into hiding.

One of his nephews had inherited his mansion and had ensured all his property was taken care of, his servants were returned to their old selves but enraged by this he set his remodeled mansion on fire, murdering all it occupants and had cursed the land so strongly that none of his family members wanted to inherit the vast property.

Several murders of women, muggle and witches followed.

But after being exiled they found no trace of him.

Some assumed he was dead but when the Indian ministry informed the English ministry of this formation he was a top suspect.

Of all of them, the one that sent chills down her spine was him. Anreya didn't like his story. Yes all of the suspects were dangerous, murderers, extraordinary thieves but his back story filled her with dread, made her feel like she was reading a horror story whenever she read his case.

His picture showed that he was handsome, aristocratic looking , she could easily believe that he had twenty one wives. But when she saw his eyes she knew the danger that came along with him. It was clear in his eyes.

As she gazed at his pictures she got goosebumps, Albus asked her turning the page and pulling her out of her trance "Are you alright, you spaced out for a moment"  
She shook her head "He scares me the most"

He replied a few seconds later "I can understand"

She looked up at Albus "Okay so we know exactly what to expect, some atrocity against women"

He thought intently "Not exactly, I think he's more interested in first establishing firm ground. Of course he'll go for women but he'll be after something big this time. He'll want to prove a point. He'll want to strike a level of fear that won't just be a frightening camp story but will be etched in the minds of people for years to come….."

She cut him off "What? What do you think he'll do?"

Albus didn't want to frighten her, but he had been told about the mission before she was. He knew something she didn't.

He took a sharp breath "He'll be aiming at a specific target"

She asked "Who?"

Her determination to find out was making him uncomfortable.

He was tethering at the edge and if they fell from the cliff the fall would be a hard one.

He sighed "Who got all of them caught? Under who's government did they all land in Azkaban? What is the common link between all the criminals? As an auror that's the first thing I do, find links. You tell me"

She looked at the file then it hit her like a train going in full speed "My father, he worked with your father before contesting in elections to catch all of them. He was the head of the Law enforcement department, he pronounced the verdict against them in court"

She felt almost paralysed.

Albus nodded dreading what was going to come next "Do they plan on killing him?"

Albus shook his head trying to take away some of her fear "No, in fact that would be pointless, what is his weakness? You're his daughter you should know?"

She looked so pale he feared she'd break, his throat felt dry and she said sharply "Stop speaking cryptically, tell me!"

He said slowly "They'll hit him where it hurts most, something that will break him through and through. And there's only one thing that can shatter your father like you can "

When she sat paralysed in her place, Albus wished he could take some of her emotions upon himself, wished he could somehow get struck by lightning.

Involuntarily he touched her shoulder "I am really really sorry"

She swallowed "Why did he put me on this mission then?"

She shrugged his hand off forcefully.

Albus answered "He thought you were perfect for it, that was his way of overcoming his fear. His way of mocking the criminals. It was a big gamble but he believes in you. And that's why he put me with you. He thought I could do a better job of keeping you safe"

She didn't cry instead she looked straight into Albus's eyes much to his utter shock "Then we're going to rid the world of them, simple as that. They don't know who they're messing with"

Albus asked "You're going to be okay?"

She scoffed "Damn right I am"

Seeing this side of her Albus felt a little unsettled, maybe this was her way of dealing with fear.

She stood up biting into a cookie "We should call it a night"

She turned to go closing the file but Albus caught her wrist and she froze.

Just then the lights went out.

Still holding her wrist Albus pushed his chair back and stood up "You're not okay"

She interrupted him "I just told you I was…"

"You're not, I am a master of pretending. This is your way of dealing with fear. But if you're scared spit it out. It'll feel better. You're all for honesty right? Follow your own advice"

They were still not facing each other. When she didn't say a word he pulled her roughly to him and hugged her "It's okay to be afraid"

That was when Anreya broke, sobbing her heart out.

Albus let her cry in the darkness soaking his shirt in her tears.

Every tremor that ran through her body he could feel it.

Her fear became his fear and in that moment their souls almost felt intertwined.

They shared some unspoken bond.

Anreya was grateful he didn't say a word and let her cry.

And then she said it "I don't want to die"

Albus's stomach clenched, the fear dripping in her voice made him melt.

He assured her quietly "You won't, I won't let you, that's why I'm here"  
She clung to him like he was her only lifeline.

When she was done crying she pulled herself away from Albus the cold air suddenly becoming more pronounced.

Without a word she left for her room and Albus heard her door shut.

He waited for quite a while hearing the clock ticking away.

Before he went to his own room his hand hovered over her door knob.

Steeling himself he opened it.

He saw her outline on the bed in the moonlight.

He stood there, he couldn't see her face but she said "You can stay if you like"

He didn't know what to do, but she needed someone then.

She really needed someone and he made decision by letting go of the door knob and proceeding towards the chair by the desk.

She turned onto her other side so she faced him "I have never had a boy in my room, this is the first time"

Albus wondered how she could still make him feel embarrassed in the state that she was in.

She said "Don't worry, I'm not a delicate darling. I'd prefer if you smiled at me, not look like I'm already dead and you're getting ready for my funeral"

That struck him hard and he said very forcefully "Don't say that"

She looked at him calmly "I was just joking"

He looked at her his heart beat slowly returning to it's original pace "it's not funny"

She smiled "You're very sensitive you know that?"

He asked feeling like his manhood was being questioned "Do you think that makes me feel good?"

She laughed her eyes glistening with tears "No you idiot, I meant it as a compliment. It shows you care. I'm not half as sensitive as you are"

He asked "Why is it so hard to understand you?"  
He hadn't meant to ask it, it just sort of slipped out.

She was slightly taken aback "You tell me"

He blushed "Sorry I didn't…."

She said slightly frustrated "If I hear you apologize one more time, I swear to Merlin…."

He said "I'm sorry…oh! I meant I am"

She slapped a hand to her fore-head "For heaven's sake, uugh, you're ridiculous"

He smiled and her frown slowly turned into a smile "I swear if you were not good-looking I would have kicked your apologetic arse"

That threw Albus off "What?"

She blushed "Ignore me, it's the grief talking"  
He said feeling a little braver having got the upper hand finally "I'd say it isn't"

She gritted her teeth "Git, stop flattering yourself"

He asked "So you find me good-looking?"

She glared at him "That's it get out"

He said patting the arms of the chair "Oh no I'm comfortable right here"

She threw her pillow in his face "Just when I thought you were decent"

He caught the pillow and threw it back at her hitting her square in the face "You forget I'm a seeker too"

She glared at him jumped off the bed and lunged at him but he was out of the chair in no time and the chase began.

His laughter rang as she chased him.

Then she jumped on his back. He fell over the back of the couch and she said in victory "Aha!"

He was hardly out of steam yet. He was hardly ever childish, but for the first time he'd properly dropped his guard and he didn't even realize it.

He turned and they both flipped.

He was on top of her "Caught"

She hit him "I hate you"

He said cheekily "Quite the contrary, you think I'm good-looking"

She grunted "I'll kick you where it hurts Albus, I swear I will"

He said challengingly laughing "Try"

She just stayed still, and she for the first time felt truly attracted to a boy.

She'd never felt so much at ease with anyone.

To see him laughing for the first time, she smiled feeling a sense of achievement.

Seeing her smile he felt her breath on his face.

Both of them leaned in at the same time.

But just as his lips were about to touch hers, he came back to his senses.

He drew away suddenly.

When the kiss she was waiting for never came Anreya's eyes opened.

She looked up at him confused and suddenly he was his old self.

He set her on her feet and said "It's late we should go to sleep"

Without another word he went to his room.

When she finally climbed into bed and fell asleep, she was hurt why he didn't kiss her. She was sure she wanted it.

Albus on the other hand was wondering what had gotten into him. He'd never lost control like that before. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

Not in her state, not after all that happened.

It wasn't right.

It was a good thing in his opinion that he had stopped.

Next morning when they both woke up and approached the bathroom Albus politely let her use it first.

Seeing him return to the cold Albus, she felt like kicking something.

They went about their routines in silence.

Albus joined her in the kitchen, taking the newspaper the owl brought in and reading it.

She asked "What would you like for breakfast?"

He answered "Whatever you're having"

She faced him "I asked what you wanted"

He said not looking at her, he hadn't all morning and it was killing her "And I gave you my answer, I don't want you going to any extra effort on my part"

She asked trying not to rip her hair out "What happened to you why are you acting like this again?"

He replied "This suits us better, I was immature yesterday, I'm…."

She cut him off "If you say you're sorry I'll fling the kitchen knife at you, I promise! You dare apologise for what happened yesterday night or more precisely what didn't happen!"

He continued looking at the paper, his eyes stuck on one word 'The'

She told him "Look I can't live like this, I need you. You know something I actually like you. You're the first boy I have ever liked"

He put the paper down giving up "I didn't…."

"Look at me Albus, I dare you"

He looked up slowly, her hands were crossed, her hair was clipped on top of her head and her grey eyes bored holes into him.

He started "I didn't want to take advantage of you, you were not thinking straight. It happened in the heat of the moment and that's not the person I want to be"

She rolled her eyes "I told you I'm not a delicate darling, I might be afraid but that doesn't mean I can't think for myself"

He didn't know how to react, she said sighing frustratedly "Get up!"

He stood up not wanting to test her already worn out patience.

She stepped towards him and he asked suspiciously "You're not going to…"

Before he could speak she stood up on her toes and kissed him shutting him up mid-sentence.

He tensed his hands stiff by his side and his eyes open.

When she pulled away she hit him "Seriously? This is the worst first kiss ever! I don't know what the first kiss is supposed to be like but that's definitely not it"

She looked disappointed, but before she could turn away from him he caught her in a kiss giving in to his instincts.

When he pulled away, she was speechless. He said "You win"

She asked "Do you have to make everything so hard?"

He answered "What's the point if I make it easy?"

She whacked him.

He said seriously "I don't want this to be a mistake"  
She looked up at him and said "I don't know for sure what this is but it is not a mistake, because nothing has ever felt so right"

As he smiled slowly, she clapped her hands making him blink "Right! What do you want for breakfast?"

He asked "What are you having?"

She raised one eyebrow "Really? Really? Are you frikking kidding me?"

He scratched the back of his head "Come on, I really don't know"

She sighed "I'm having oatmeal"

He frowned "I think I'll have toast and eggs"

She grinned "Great, thanks, and just for your information I am having pancakes"

She turned to the counter and he smiled to himself.

The journey had finally begun.

* * *

**AN: Okay double update because next week I might not be able to update.**

**Please review, I hope the action and the plot is clear to you in this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

'_Bliss is always short-lived. If everything's still, when there's no clamor in the distance you know that it's beauty disguised, it's the peace of the dead…..'_

Anreya sat reading her favorite book by her favorite wizard author.

After working for two hours in the morning both the youngsters had called for a well-deserved break.

They were just waiting for Athreya to arrive.

Albus had retreated to his room set on completing his letter to his family.

Anreya was sprawled across the couch in a very unlady-like manner.

When the doorbell sounded she had to practically force her eyes away from the page that she was on to get off the couch.

She opened the door impatiently and found much to her surprise a simple looking-girl probably a few yours younger than Albus or her standing on the other side holding what looked like a plate of Indian sweets wrapped in cling film.

Anreya got excited on seeing the sweets.

She was a skinny girl, with a wheatish complexion petite and eyes as wide as an owl's.

Her frizzy curly hair was tied back in a bushy ponytail.

Her skinny jeans begged to cling to her legs as well and her shirt sat on her shoulders like they were hung on a hanger.

Anreya smiled politely and the girl smiled shyly back "Hi, I am Navya Kishore, I live in A815. My mother sent these sweets to welcome you to our building"

She held out the ceramic plate uncertainly.

Anreya took the plate "Thank you that's really sweet of her"

She stood like she was punished fidgeting with her hands and said "Well, I'll go then"

Anreya said cheerfully "Before you leave you should meet my….er…..brother"

She blushed as she said it and a blush covered the other girl's face as well, somehow she looked a little embarrassed by the news.

Anreya called "Albus! Come here!"

He called back "What? Why?"

Anreya sighed "Just come, I want you to meet someone"

There was a pause and then a person slowly emerged walking up to the pair looking on with curiosity.

When he reached Anreya's side he smiled and raised his hand in a small wave "Hello"

The girl seemed to shrink into a ball of embarrassment when she looked at Al.

Suddenly she looked more nervous and blushed more furiously.

Anreya was slightly amused by her reaction but kept it to herself.

She said her eyes wider now "Um hi, I'm Navya Kishore, I live in A815, my mother sent sweets to welcome you to our building"

Al smiled "Thank you, that's really nice of her"

She nodded with a small smile.

Anreya asked "Hey you want to come in and point out which sweet is which to us?"

Navya the poor girl looked scandalized "Oh…..um…I think I should….."

Anreya cut her off laughing "Hey don't be afraid, we're pretty nice ourselves"

Navya gave in and followed them in.

Once she was inside she stood decently in one corner examining the floor intently.

Anreya set the plate on the counter and pulled of the cling film and asked "What is this orange round ball?"

Navya's head snapped up, she said "Oh that's _Motichoor ki ladoo_"

Anreya's eyebrows rose and she took an experimental bite.

When the flavor exploded in her mouth she couldn't help but say "Oh I love it!"

Albus looked at the bright orange coloured ball with a little hesitation and asked Navya "Would you like some?"

Navya raised her hands waving them frantically "No no, it's for you"

Albus pointed to a brown lumpy sweet powdered with sugar "And that one?"

She smiled slightly "That's my favorite personally _Dharwad Peda_"

Albus tried it and fell for it instantly "Okay, yeah, I think it's my favorite too"

Navya grinned. Anreya asked "That white, round one?"

Navya said instantly "Ordinary _Peda_"

Albus grabbed for it "Hmmm, but the brown one definitely sweeps it"

Navya nodded "Yup, no contest"

Albus nodded in agreement to her words.

Finally Anreya picked up the last diamond-shaped one with a glossy silver top "This one looks interesting"

Navya said "_Khaju khatli_"

Anreya tried it "Lovely"

Albus asked starting on his second _Dharwad Peda_ "You're mother actually made these?"

Navya shook her head "My grandmother does, she's always making sweets and stuff"

Anreya asked thoughtfully "You mind getting me the recipe?"

Navya shrugged helplessly "You'll have to ask her"

Albus said picking up his third "I could eat this all the time"

Navya laughed seeming a little free now "Careful, these sweets are loaded with sugar, _ghee_ and milk. They are nothing like chocolates that you can keep popping"

Anreya asked curiously "What's '_ghee_'?"

Navya answered "Pure liquefied butter"

Albus whose mouth was hovering over the sweet in his hand put it down like it had suddenly sprouted legs and cleared his throat "Um, I think that's enough for one day"

Anreya laughed at him "Spineless"

He glared at her "Just because I don't want to evolve into an elephant….."

Anreya glared at him "Shut up"

Navya stood by awkwardly watching the exchange.

Albus looked at her "What's your age?"  
She answered "seventeen"

Anreya said cheerfully "We're eighteen"

Navya's mouth opened on its own accord "Who are you?"

Anreya said "I am…."  
Albus cut her off skillfully "She's Tera Samson and I am Devon Samson her twin"

Navya asked weakly "Twin? You look…."

Anreya completed her response "Nothing like each other, blame our genes"

Navya fiddled with her thumbs "I'll leave now, it was nice meeting you"

Albus asked "Are you sure you're seventeen?"

They began walking towards to the door and Navya said slightly defensively "Yeah, I am the shortest in my class and I look like a fourth grader but I assure you I am seventeen"

Anreya said "If you want to hangout sometime drop in"

She bobbed her head sideways and smiled "Bye"

The other replied in unision "Bye"

Once she was gone, Albus asked shutting the door "Indians, they seem so….."

Anreya offered "reserved?"

Albus said sitting on the couch "Socially awkward, like their always supposed to keep their lips sealed"

Anreya said taking another _ladoo_ "Let's see you've met all of maybe five Indians and you've already formed an opinion, for the record Athreya is not bad and the minister was not socially awkward, you didn't talk to the driver and the lady just seemed strict. Navya was just shy"

Albus shrugged "Fine I shouldn't have said that"

The bell rang once again and this time it was Athreya after the normal pleasentries were exchanged they sat to discuss matters.

Albus dove into their strategy, the angle they had worked out the night before and discussed different possibilities.

Athreya sat back and rubbed his forehead "Okay if you don't mind me saying you need to work on the strategy, just going to Coorg and charging them only to be obliterated is stupid. A little more research never did anyone harm and a little more planning is all I'm suggesting. I want to make sure that if we are providing resources it is for a full proof plan and that we don't incur losses"

Anreya nodded "We understand, you'll help us right"

Albus would have preferred to end at 'We understand' he didn't want to seem lost or unsure but that hope died when Anreya asked for his help.

Athreya smiled "Sure, that's why I am here"

Albus grudgingly smiled. He had mastered his smile so no one could figure out whether he was unhappy or not.

He might have shed some of his personality but he would be thankful if he could retain parts of it.

Anreya told Athreya "This is all the information we have, is there anyway you can get us access to anything else?"

Athreya adjusted his glasses pushing it up his nose and said seriously "I can get you access to our private records. But you will have to swear secrecy, it's not information we divulge to members of other nations. Also it will take me some time to get permission"

Albus asked clearly meaning business "How much time?"

Athreya answered leaning down resting his elbows on his knees "A few days"

Albus sighed and nodded internally feeling disappointed the mission was proceeding at a snail's pace as it was.

Anreya said "Sure take as much time as you need"

Athreya smiled again and Albus stayed silent not reacting.

Athreya stood up adjusting his robes "I must leave now, I'll take your mail too and is there anywhere you'd like to visit today? If there is the driver is in the parking lot at your service"  
Anreya nodded "Thank you"  
Once he was gone Anreya turned to Albus her hands on her hips "Right what's got your knickers in a twist now?"

He couldn't believe she had seen through his mask so easily "Nothing!"

He feebly protested.

Anreya rolled her eyes "You really want to deny it? Al honestly I have never found someone who makes me want to…"

She made a scary hand gesture and he said "Look it's just that we're going really slowly and on top of that you asked him for help"

She threw her hands up and groaned "Merlin male ego! Get your head out of the clouds, we can't do this without help genius! And who the hell do you think are? No one's going to give you permission just like that! God!"

He glared at her "You don't understand"

She said calming down "You're right I don't. You're the Auror, you know how the trade works, I'm just here as a prop, naiive and stupid. You call the shots, you make the deadlines and delegating tasks. But let me remind you last time I checked we were working together!"

She glared and furiously walked off slamming her bedroom door shut.

He stood there and remembered _Pandora's box…..like the wind….comes and goes as she likes…_ He sighed massaging his forehead "Merlin what did I sign up for?"

When he heard glass shattering in her bedroom and she yelled "That's why I didn't date anyone in school!" he sagged against the wall shaking his head like he'd got his answer.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update and I know it's short but it's all I can manage.**

**I'm packed and when I read the reviews I felt so bad I posted whatever I'd typed so far.**

**I will continue the stories, but I'm jam-packed till September 13. I've got mid-terms.**

**Sorry for the news, but this is my last year of schooling and in India the last year is the busiest.**

**Indians would know what i'm talking about. I'll try my best but don't expect much, really sorry again.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and keep reviewing!**

**SPHP20896**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Leaving Albus in his room, she took her camera and left the flat to cool off.

And so she proceeded out of the apartment to the street and she stopped, taking it in.

It was beautiful chaos if that even made any sense.

She clicked a picture and proceeded, a plethora of smells teasing her senses.

When she saw the diverse variety of people around her she was slightly over-whelmed.

The people were so different from the ones in London.

The difference was incredible.

The cars were different, the roads were different, everything was different but when she looked more closely it was all the same.

Except the people here looked more like a part of one big crazy family.

There were no barriers, they might have been from different places but they were all Indians at the end of the day.

Anreya walked a little distance observing groups carefully. She realized there was some sort of method in the madness around her.

People kept moving methodically, getting on buses and getting off buses. Some screaming things out here and there, she even saw some pushing and pulling but the activity was quite interesting.

The sun beat down on the surroundings as if it was nobody's business and Anreya had to squint to bear it.

But here everyone was part of the crowd. For some vague reason she felt all alone back at home, among wizards and muggles alike but here she felt at ease.

Somehow she felt like she could be herself.

Of course the place certainly had scope for improvement but if she hadn't seen the whacky side of it she didn't think she could have fallen in love with it.

Maybe for people like Albus, this was a dire state of economy and that so much was needed to be done, but she rather live in a world where there was slightly more room to be yourself in society than elsewhere.

She was sure society was rigid here as well, but she thought the rigidity was far lesser, at least their reason for rigidity was being unaware or less educated.

As she stood there camera in hand she noticed Navya.

Navya smiled shyly and Anreya smiled back.

Navya came towards her "What are you doing here?"

Anreya held up the camera "Just clicking pictures"

She nodded "Oh and what about your brother?"

Anreya looked down "No he's in the apartment"

Navya asked "If you don't mind do you mind telling me what his name really is?

Anreya asked trying to look normal "Why?"  
Navya replied "It's just that you called him Albus but he said his name was Devon, I actually can't wrap my head around it"  
Anreya's heart skipped a beat, how could she have been so foolish?

She went instantly into damage control mode "No...see we call him Albus, his friends do but his name's really Devon"

Navya smiled "Ooooh, ok"

Anreya took a breath of relief "What are you doing here?"

Navya said looking a little more social "I'm just going to catch a bus and go to Koramangala to meet my friends, one of them is giving a treat so yeah"

Anreya's eyebrows rose "I see, you have fun then"

Navya smiled to go leave but then she stopped and said "Look if you want to hang out or something or need some help just ask ok, you looked quite sad when I saw you here. If you ever feel bored then just ring my doorbell at four thirty in the evening"

Anreya asked "Why that time?"

Navya answered "On weekdays I get home from school at four"

Anreya nodded smiling "Thanks"

Navya waved and turned.

Anreya began walking, she just kept going straight past junctions numerous shops trying not to jump when she heard cars honking the hard part was avoiding the manholes but then there was the smell of rich Indian food coming from the shops, of course she couldn't identify them but she sure as hell would have loved to taste it until something caught her eye.

She first thought it was a trick of light but a man had just appeared through a wall.

Curiosity taking over she crossed the road and looked at the wall, wasn't magic meant to be hidden? If a muggle saw it, that would be disastrous. The man came out once again and walked off like any passer-by.

The cream colour wall with its paint peeling off was a most unlikely entrance.

When the signal on her side of the road turned red she waited for the line of vehicles to form as her cover.

Then making sure she was inconspicuous she put her hand on it sliding easily like she was going through the wall on Platform nine and three quarters.

What she didn't notice was the little boy with his head pressed on the car's window staring at her flabbergasted.

He told his mother who was waiting for the signal to turn red with wide brown eyes and a little voice filled with shock in rapid Tamil "Am'mā! Avar cuvar vaḻiyāka naṭantu! Avaḷ kāṇāmal! Am'mā!"_(Mother! She walked through the wall! She disappeared mother! Mother!)_

He looked back through the window, his black hair sat in a silken mess on his head and his mouth was open as he stared through the glass his nose pressed to it.

His mother looked at him her hand on the steering wheel "Nīṅkaḷ eṉṉa colkiṟīrkaḷ?"_(What are you saying?)_

He said "Avar cuvar, oru peṇ mūlam naṭantu, avar cuvar vaḻiyāka ceṉṟār!"_(__She walked through the wall, one lady, she went through the wall!)_

She looked shocked then she shook her head as the signal turned green "Aiyyo, nīṅkaḷ mikavum ṭivi pārkka inta nīṅkaḷ pēcikkoṇṭēyirupēṉ eṉṉa, ētāvatu colli vaikka. Nīṅkaḷ kēṭṭu nāṉ paittiyam pōvēṉ" (_Aiyyo, you keep saying something, if you watch so much TV this is what you'll keep talking. Listening to you I will go mad)_

The car surged forward and the little boy continued to stare out of the window.

On the other side of the wall Anreya stared, she was not in a familiar place.

It was dark and cold. She felt as if she was in some underground passage.

She heard the dripping of water and felt almost as if her blood was freezing over.

She walked deeper and deeper one hand to keep her along the wall.

At one point she almost slipped in something definitely thicker than water.

Her heart in her throat and a rotting smell filling her senses she kept an eye open for anything unusual.

She started clicking pictures to take back with her.

Then she came around a bend and saw a faint glow emitting from something.

She walked ahead driven by curiosity and stood her breath slow and her heart pounding.

Up ahead from where she stood, she saw a man tied by a chain to the wall, hunched over an animal carcass feasting to his content.

She didn't know who he was but she clicked a picture of him with shaking hands.

She couldn't watch it anymore.

Accidentally she slipped again letting out a sound of surprise and he heard her.

The chains clanged as he turned around.

Anreya held her breath as his face appeared over his shoulder, offset eyes one red and one yellow his teeth shark like and his beard dirty and unkempt. His pasty face shown and he growled as she shakily clicked another picture. With that as he threw the bloody animal down he moved to face her.

Anreya regaining her balance began to run.

Her heart thudded but she didn't stop.

She didn't want to see his face, she didn't want to know who he was and why he was here.

She kept running until she emerged from the wall in the bustling city once again.

She panted sweat trickling down the side of her fore-head closing her eyes trying to calm herself.

She walked quickly back almost getting hit by a vehicle once and went to the apartment her head throbbing like the devil.

She fumbled for her key and opened the door of the apartment.

Albus stood up from the couch looking distressed and mad along with relieved "Where were you? I was….."  
He trailed off as she walked past him and went to the bathroom pulling the door open and retching into the sink.

She turned out all the contents of her stomach and she had never felt so frightened.

She washed her face, splashing it with water three times then looked into the mirror heaving.

She as white as a sheet, her eyes looked frightened and she had never felt so disgusted in her life.

Flashes of the man appeared in her mind and the stench of rotting blood still seemed to linger in her nostrils.

She bent over the sink closing her eyes trying not to retch anymore, but when she had seen the animal and she heard the noises…..she retched once more.

She felt exhausted and finally when she had cleaned everything.

She took her camera and set it on the kitchen counter.

Albus stood in the middle of it all "What happened?"

She let her back face him as she started throwing things together to make something for lunch.

He said "You can be mad at me all you like but I still have to know"

She picked up her camera and handed it to him not saying anything.

He looked at her once before looking at the pictures. When he did he felt his stomach drop a hundred feet "What….how?"

She put the knife in her hand down, her hand was shaking.

She bent over the cutting board.

He asked "Where did you go?"

She massaged her fore-head and tried to get the images out of her head.

She said in a quiet voice "I don't know….it was an entrance in the wall…..I was curious I went inside and that's what I saw…."

He asked gently "Why did you go there?"

She told him "It was a conspicuous entrance, I wanted to know why someone would place a magical entrance on the side of a street where everyone can see"

As she did it didn't make sense to her, if a muggle got curious and saw that man, they'd never recover from it.

She sat down at the dining table feeling weak.

Albus said "We'll ask Athreya, maybe you shouldn't go into the city alone"

Anreya looked up at him the fire back in her eyes "You really know how to get on my nerves, this was my curiosity, and the city is amazing. I'll go wherever I like and you will not be able to do a thing about it"

Albus raked his hands tiredly through his black hair. He said thinking after a second "Okay…..I'm sorry. I was stupid to say that but it doesn't make sense, right in the middle of people like that?"

Anreya took a glass and filled it with water, taking a sip she said "I don't know that's what I went to find out, that's why I took pictures"

Albus looked at her "You look shaken"

She grimaced "I know"

He sighed "you don't have to cook, I ordered pizza"

She said "I'm going to my room I don't feel like eating"

Albus didn't stop her as she brushed past him.

She shut the door and threw herself on her bed. She wondered whys he was so unsettled, she felt uneasy, sick and hot.

Turning on the fan thinking about Albus, the man and everything else she fell into a deep slumber to the sound of the fan's rotating blades.

When Albus entered her room an hour later to announce Athreya's arrival on his request he was surprised to find her asleep.

At his slightest touch she jolted awake and he retracted his hand instantly.

She apologized brushing her hair out of her face "I was just…having a dream"

Seeing her so scattered made Albus nervous.

He said "Athreya is here, I asked him to come"

He expected her to glare at him at least but he got nothing it was like she had suddenly shut him out and he was used to seeing her thoughts scribbled across her face but now it was blank and he didn't know what to do about it.

She nodded "Give me a second"

He went back out, Athreya was sitting looking out through the balcony door Albus noticed he was young and the fact enough made him ask the question "Do you know any places for fun around here"

Athreya reminded him of a slightly more open, Indian version of himself, he could see the man worked hard and could relate to his ambitions the way he did to his own. Well he only did have one ambition after all.

Athreya answered looking up at him "Well…I could get information for you but I'm not much of a part-goer myself"  
So he had been right, Albus nodded "Just asking"

They fell into a thick silence once again.

When the heard the door shut and Anreya enter the both looked to see her.

She had tied her hair up in a loose knot and still looked paler but nothing else gave her unusual character away.

She sat down beside Albus smiling politely at Athreya.

Athreya said professionally "So I've got the permission you wanted , the minister was willing, but the head of the files can only give you slots from Wednesday onwards, that's the day after tomorrow. Here's the letter signed by the minister himself, keep it for proof. I'll be with you the whole time and I've got you the secrecy contract you need to sign"

When he waved his wand and scroll of parchment neatly unrolled itself in front of the other two Albus snatched it out of the air reading its contents, satisfied he passed it to Anreya who read it uninterested.

When they signed it and the quill disappeared, Athreya asked "You had asked for something else?"

Albus looked at Anreya anxiously but she stared aimlessly at the table, he narrated the happenings of the day without any comment from Anreya and Athreya listened intently.

Then his eyebrows drew in "It's good you called me, I'd like to see the pictures"

Anreya summoned her camera and handed it to him.

When Athreya saw the pictures he was silent ten setting the device down he said "Since you've sworn to secrecy there's no harm telling you, entrances open up randomly around here. These entrances keep shifting. Tomorrow if you go back it won't be there. Select people are given information regarding the change of position of these entrances"

Anreya asked for the first time surprising the other two "Is it supposed to change?"

Athreya nodded "yes they are designed that way, I'm sorry you had to stumble that way upon one that led into the prison of one of our most ferocious canibals"

Albus saw her eyes widen as he said it.

She asked "Cannibal?"

Athreya nodded "His was actually the first case I worked on as an auror under my superior. It was initially hard to stomach"

Anreya asked some of her old personality coming back "Does he have a story?"

Athreya nodded "A horrible one, unfortunately, still gives me chills"

Anreya asked curious as ever "What's his name?"

The man answered "Dharam Sunderar"

Anreya asked without skipping a beat which gave Al the impression that she might be a great interrogator "What about his family?"

Athreya said this time with a pause and not looking at her quite uncomfortably "Dead, all gone"

Albus's mind quickly made the connection and he asked his voice even "He ate them didn't he?"

Athreya nodded looking quite pale "I'm sorry but I rather not go into the details, please"

Anreya said "That's so sad"

Then Athreya asked "Did he see you?"

Anreya nodded her head and Albus saw his eyes shift uncertainly this missed Anreya's notice but he asked "Why, is that a problem?"

Athreya said "He hasn't seen a human being in three years, except the man who gives him food and even he wears robes that masks his scent and makes him invisible. If he has seen you he might…..no….."

And then a patronus appeared in the room that of a fox and it said in a gruff loud voice "Officer Anvekar, report to the ministry now, Case 4143 has been brought out of silence, It's an emergency"

Albus stared as Athreya cursed "Shit!"

Albus asked "Case 4143?"

Athreya suddenly looked up and then at Anreya "You've reminded him who he used to be"

And when he left in hurry without another word, Anreya stood up and just went to her room.

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to keep his temper in check.

When had he lost so much control of everything around him?

* * *

**AN: Well, I got a break after my history exam to complete this. I know I ended on a cliffhanger but I swear I'll make up for lost time after my Accountancy exam first thing. But please review, even if it's only to tell me I'm an idiot.**

**Thank you for reading and please bear with me. I'm usually not a late updater, really!**

**So hope you enjoyed it and review!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Anreya was not a girl to be silent, she never kept shut.

But now she had nothing to say.

She'd hoped for adventure, dreamed for it even but this was something she could not handle.

Maybe she should have gone into hiding, maybe she should have gone back home hugged her father and said not to make her do this.

She felt like she was walking on an edge and she didn't know where to put her feet.

She sat in her room for the rest of the day, wondering how she could escape everything.

Albus didn't try to get her out from her room either, she expected that he probably felt like he was tied to a sinking ship and there was no way he could save himself.

If she went down she took him down as well, if she left the mission he was going to have to leave it too.

If she died, metaphorically he was dead too.

That's why she stood up and plastered a smile on her face, if she broke he would break too.

It was easy to be selfish and quit because for her that would be a sensible thing to do, but she remembered when he had told her that he had an ambition.

If she had decided to be selfless then she was going to have to know what for.

So she walked across to his room and without knocking pushed the door open.

She waited at the entrance watching him hunched over his table scribbling something and a stack of case files by his side.

He looked up and when he saw her, his expression showed his concern.

She could tell he was tip-toeing around her.

She smiled "Hey, what are you doing?"

Al was curious to know why she was smiling but said looking at the files "Trying to make do with what we have as of now, you were right we did need help. I'm sorry I let my ego in the way"

She shook her head "I can't blame you for being a boy"

He saw that some of her fire was back in her eyes and he felt slightly relieved.

She asked sitting on his bed "So any progress?"

He shrugged "Not much"

He stretched his neck getting rid of all the knots.

She told him "We do need a solid plan, you know or this isn't going to work"

He tapped the pencil on the note-pad "yeah, look I think I've got a hierarchy figured out so that might help us"

She said "Ok, but more importantly we need to find out what resources they will use, tasks, obviously they'll play to each one's strength. So it'll be good if we can figure out what they'll employ"

He nodded.

She said her eyes lighting up and whipping out her wand "_Accio_ bag!"

Her bag came zooming through the door and she caught it, she rummaged in it and came out with something "Aha!"

It was a scroll of paper, she opened it up and showed it to Albus, it looked like a map.

He slung his arm over the back of his chair looking at it "Is that a map?"

She nodded excitedly "It's a map of Coorg, I printed it out because I thought it'll come in handy"

He smiled "Good thinking, can I see?"

She stretched to give it to him.

He looked at the weird landmarks, the places and the incredibly confusing names.

He said still examining it "It's a little complicated to figure out isn't it?"

She said "Listen, there's one more thing I have found out"

He asked curiously "What?"

She said walking over to him, leaning over his chair and pointing to the _Brahmagiri Hill _and saying "There, that's where I.A.M is located the 'Indian Academy of Magic'"

She leaned back and Albus asked "Okay, how does that help us?"

She said pacing around the room "That's where I'm guessing nobody will be suspicious about and if they just wanted to create a way to terrorize people, they can just go there. They have all the resources, magically and nobody will ever suspect that place because it's too obvious"

He shook his head "But that's where security will be strongest"

She jumped "Exactly! Think…technically wouldn't it be too inconspicuous, too obvious, too…."

He nodded "Yeah, yeah, I understand, Merlin that was intelligent, how did you find out?"

She put her hands on her hips proudly "I'm cool that way"

He grinned "I'm going to write all this down"

He bent be she said "Um Albus I have a question to ask you"

She nervously stood looking at him, he looked up smiling "Ask me"

She bit her lip and said "What is your ambition?"

His smile slipped off his face and she blinked waiting for him to reject telling her anything. She expected him to show her his cold defence once again.

But instead he let out a breath "I knew you'd ask me sometime, I just didn't know when"

She opened her eyes and looked eagerly at him, he looked at her "I don't really like talking about myself"

She rolled her eyes "I know" Then her eyes softened "But I just think….I….I don't what I think…it's just that…..I….uggh…I've never been so confused"

She stomped her foot angrily. He watched her and then said "I've only ever had one ambition"

She suddenly looked at him and waited holding her breath and he held her gaze with his emerald eyes not breaking the connection "It might not sound impressive once you hear it, actually you might even laugh, but I've wanted it badly ever since I was a little boy. I'd do anything for it….I…um…wanted to be….better than by Dad…break away and prove that I'm not like him….I'm better. I know it doesn't sound like something a good son would say but I just hated it when people continuously compared me to him and said I'd turn out exactly like him. But…I'm not…I think I deserve my own identity so I tried to be better, a better student, a better friend, a better seeker and most of all a better auror. But I guess nothing can top beating Voldemort"

He smiled sadly at the last bit.

Anreya didn't laugh like he thought she would. But she did know what it felt like to be compared, sometimes to her mother and by her own mother to Albus.

She smiled "I understand Al, it's not easy being your father's son, but can I say something, if you won't get mad at me?"

He looked up waiting, she told him honestly "While you're trying to be better than him, you end up being just like him because all you're doing is mimicking his actions and then doing it better, I think you'd be better than him if you just did it your way not his way, because no offense, it's very hard to spot the difference"

At first his eyebrows narrowed and she steeled herself for his anger but then he looked like he was processing it and said "I know that now, because of you and I'm slowly adopting your advice"  
She smiled relieved he had understood.

She said smiling "Besides I know what it's like being compared, my whole childhood my Mum never ceased to tell me she'd have preferred a son like you than a daughter like me. Can you believe it? Everybody always hated my love for thrill"

He laughed "Seriously your mother just wanted you to…."

She spat before she could complete it "Be like her"

Silence followed and Al didn't like confrontation but this time he swallowed his tendency to avoid confrontation and said "That's not what I wanted to say, I wanted say, she wanted you to be accepted by people around you so that no one would bully you or say things about you, it was her way of protecting you"

Anreya was stunned she'd never thought of it that way.

Al continued seeing that he had struck the right chord "Have you ever asked her what her childhood was like? Maybe all that's missing in your relationship is communication. You could have asked for an explanation but you always chose to retaliate by making her more angry so she never felt like sharing things with you because instead of listening you chose to bark and bite"

Her fist curled and Albus was afraid he'd said too much.

But she sounded defeated "I…never…I…I didn't know"  
He stood up pushing back his chair "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it, it's not too late to fix it"

She looked up with pleading grey eyes and he sucked in a sharp breath, only she had that effect on him "You think with so much clarity, where do you get it from?"

He took a step closer to her "It's always easy to solve someone else's problems but never your own"

She said confidently nodding her head "I'll write to her tonight, I'll ask her, I..I'll be patient"  
He smiled pushing a lock of her silky red hair behind her ear "Do that, how are you feeling by the way?"

He was feeling much braver with her now. She realized what he was asking her "Wha…Oh..ummm…alright"

He sighed "Still lying huh?"

She blushed "To be honest I don't know what I feel, all I know is whatever happens, I can't go back. I just have to be strong and we'll work through it. We'll make it up as we go. I just have to remember why I'm here and what I have to do. So what if I meet a blood-thirsty cannibal and a group of criminals who want to kill me. So what if I don't go home after this! I have something they don't, I have an anchor, I have a weapon, I have you"

When her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him to say the last part he kissed her, he couldn't help himself.

Suddenly he knew, that this loose firework, however crazy, annoying and impulsive was his and nobody else's.

And he loved her, every bit and all that came along with the package, the weirdness, the childish behavior, the temper, the beauty and most of all the determination and strength that surpassed everything else.

When he pulled away he said lightly "You're crazy, you know that? You drive me mad"

She punched his shoulder "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He smiled cheekily "I'm never going to lie to you"

Then she chased him as he laughed over his shoulder.

Yes, she was a loose firework and he'd never be able to predict or plan anything with her but maybe he didn't need to because life never went as planned.

And who wanted plans when you could be carefree and not worry about the time you have left because you're making every second count. It didn't matter whether tomorrow came or not so long as today was as good as any day could get, how did it matter, when you have each other, laughter and a little something that changes everything and everyone called love.

* * *

Athreya entered the office briskly and saw his entire team standing as his superior Mr. Girnar Somesh stood seriously pointing at his desk on which was a huge layout of the entrances around Bangalore.

Athreya made his way towards them and Mr. Girnar looked up "Athreya, you're here listen we need to get that Sunderar under control, it is not safe to keep him there anymore, we have to first shift him to a more isolated location where our specialized healers can keep him under surveillance"

The younger man looked at the grey-haired man who had told him his plans to retire so many times while they worked together, he had been his first mentor and had shared many cups of coffee late at night as they strategised. He took a breath and walked towards the desk "You're right sir but how do we do that? Also what's his status as of now?"

A shadow of a smile flashed across Mr. Girnar's face they were familiar with each other's methods and both knew the other's style.

Mr. Girnar adjusted his belt and said "He has broken his chains, but we have locked his entrance so he cannot get out.

Athreya nodded "All disillusionment charms and scent masks?" Mr. Girnar was about to nod when a lady, Soumya Ranganathan who had graduated from I.A.M with Athreya and had been and still was his crush spoke up, she was slim, petite and wide-eyed but her appearance was as deceptive as deceptive could get.

She had a sharp tongue and she would strike like snake if she had to. "How many of us are going and who are they?"

Mr. Girnar said "I have other commitments at the moment so since Athreya and you have worked on this case before, you both will lead the group, take as many people as you like and you are free to choose who"

She continued nodding "And where are we to move him?"

The man crossed his arms seriously "A special cell in Bidadi, the Special Control Center, take him there the officials have been informed"  
Athreya nodded "Yes sir"

Mr. Girnar moved with his wand "I have to go now, I have to see the Board, Officer Varun, you're their ODC"  
A lean man with a thin mustache nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose.

ODC meant, Operations Damage Control. He'd be working from the building ensuring everything was going fine and the technical team would be making sure everything they needed was arranged while first aid and people were sent accordingly.

Officer Soumya turned to the group "Right let's split"

Athreya stood straight his face stern and commanding beside her, it was going to be a long evening.

* * *

**AN: Early update, okay I miscalculated my exams end on seventeenth but I couldn't possibly resist my urge to write.**

**Okay, so maybe I'm flunking tomorrow's exam but so what, I still got an update out (I'm only now seeing how horribly screwed I am, oh well)**

**Well, review don't just stare at the screen, come on people I need opinions, inspiration, some egging on. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The sunlight faded away behind the buildings and in the orange glow, it was five thirty in Bangalore when Athreya apparated with his team to the spot.

They'd have to perform the operation with sensitivity. On reaching the location he sent his patronus, a beautiful hawk stating that they needed the entrance opened ensuring that it was done with care.

The technical worked on it and in minutes wand at the ready they waited.

Then with a signal from Soumya thy approached the wall and placed their hands on the wall as the evening traffic steadily increased. People walking by felt almost as if they were surrounded by people but since they couldn't see anything they passed it off as a figment of their imagination, walking on, looking hesitantly over their shoulders.

Athreya, Soumya and their team of three others slipped through the wall carefully only to have the shock of their lives.

Right on the other side Sunderar was waiting for the entrance to open he leaped with a graceful ferocity at the wall behind them only to collide into the five unseen forces.

He growled as fell back, he looked like he'd lost all sense of humanity, his eyes scarily contrasting the other, his hair almost looked like a part of his beard. A mane of fur-like hair cascaded over his shoulders and his yellow canines seemed to glow dangerously. His frame bulky and muscled yet slightly shorter than Athreya. He remembered being paralyzed on his first assignment when he had seen him first in combat, Mr. Girnar had saved him from getting bitten.

He stood up and steadied himself along with the rest of his team. The man jumped forward once again but this time the five of them caught him mid-jump with a stunning spell.

He fell limply to the ground his eyes frozen in hope and disbelief looking almost surprised.

Anreya knelt by him "I'm going to send a patronus to the team, get him prepared for the move, Soumya the portkey"

The disillusionment charm was wearing off and he could see parts of her hair.

As they all started appearing part by part, they conjured ropes and tied him up.

Then once a message was sent to the ODC they took the portkey and were immediately sucked into a swirl holding on to the limp, reeking Sunderar.

They landed on the roof of the Special Control Centre Soumya got up brushing her hair out of her face and looking strictly at the team "Yup let's go"

The stood up and the team of helpers who had been appointed to receive then rushed forward with wands and had wrapped him up in magical ropes and cuffed his hands then they lifted him onto a gurney and led the way to the lift.

They travelled in stiff silence past various floors.

Finally the stopped and stepped out and the helpers rolled the man down a fluorescent lit corridor to glass room and as they walked on either side of them there were similar glass windows in which various creatures stood, with a magical anklet that seemed to keep glowing red and blue alternately.

Some slept, others seemed to watch the new creature that would join them.

On the right of each window was a door that led to a control room where there would be a helper constantly keeping track and recording magical observations of the creatures.

At the far end they took a right past a large window which revealed a habitat like environment, there was land on one end and water on the other side.

Lazing on the land was the Makara, the magical sea dragon found in India, there were very few of them left. It had the head of an elephant, crocodile's jaws, lion's paws and scales of a fish, it turned its head sensing Athreya's gaze on it. Of all the creatures he found the Makara the most interesting and the coolest by far.

Athreya looked away bowing humbly.

The Makara watched them walk past its window slightly bored and went back to whatever it was doing.

They finally reached a huge empty window.

The helpers went into the control room and one of them said "You're not allowed inside"

They nodded and waited.

Soumya leaned against the wall and the rest of the team stared around them. Athreya stood beside Soumya she looked at him "Our new Indian guests have a knack of unnecessary complicating our work, you know we have that mission tomorrow right?"

He nodded "Yes, how could I forget?"

She crossed her arms "How's it going with them? Are they getting anywhere?"  
He wondered how to tackle her question, he answered choosing to honest "Not as fast as I want them to, listen I have to ask you…..yes Sir?"

The control room door had opened and out came a tall man with full head of grey hair his eyes deep-set and a grey mustache that made him look the part of an intelligent professor.

The team straightened and the man looked at Athreya and his eyes showed that he recognized the younger man "Officer Athreya, it's good to see you and Officer Soumya"

Soumya smiled a small smile "You too sir"

The man in question was the reputed Magical creature investigator and specialist Manav Shivkumar.

He said "We have started our tests and stabilization process. I think he was just excited and had a sudden relapse. But I cannot be sure, the tests will reveal something, nonetheless he has improved, the animal blood might not be satisfying his addiction to human blood but it is taking care of his health"

Soumya asked "Isn't there a way to turn him human again?"

The man smiled "You have to remember he is a human, as you know his mother had fed him blood as a child under the magical superstition that blood increases endurance and strength. It is actually true to a certain extent. But he became addicted as is expected. After some time it wasn't a choice anymore. It's the same case when someone gets addicted to drugs or smoking, at one point you can't live without it. If he doesn't get blood, there's a good chance he can die very quickly. When his mother decided he should stop it was too late. He can't go back Officers. Why do you think he became so weak for weeks when he first began eating animals instead of human flesh? He cannot do without it"

Soumya grimaced and Athreya felt the familiar metallic taste in his mouth, thinking about Sunderar's gruesome situation.

Mr. Shivkumar said "Well I hope this gives you a sense of what we're dealing with. He cannot be exposed to humans. But what I'm worried about is if he is kept in presence of humans without access to them, he might do what some cannibals in isolation end up doing, and have done before is they start this might be slightly uncomfortable, they eat themselves"

Athreya had had enough, he frowned and Soumya shook her head disgusted the other men looked away with very unhappy expressions.

Athreya asked getting over his internal protest "But how?"

Mr. Shivkumar smiled which frightened Athreya slightly "If he must look and watch humans every day, if we dangle it over his open mouth but don't give it to him he'll get desperate for a taste of him or her. He'll do anything for it. Temptation can do some horrible things to man"

Soumya swallowed "I think that's enough"  
The older man nodded "Yes, I must get back we will do our best"

He smiled and walked to the door he stopped in front of it and looked at them "Good work officers"

Athreya smiled "Just doing our job Sir"

The other man nodded and disappeared behind the door.

The team looked at each other, Arun a tall, rugged twenty-two year old with a handsome face said "_Chal Yaar_, it's over, let's got to the office have a few drinks, go home and start working on our reports"(_chal_-Let'go _yaar_-friends)

Soumya smiled "I agree"

So that's what they did when they got back to the office, sitting around on desks and with beer bottles in their hands, ties loosened and laughing as they talked. It was always an eventful day at the office. Athreya looked around them and remembered when he had decided to become an auror. He was a small town boy from Dharwad, his father a retired ministry assistant and his mother had gone to I.A.M but had never gone for further training or work.

She'd just got married and had his brother. He had decided he'd have to be more than their little house in the town, more than the financial constraints.

He had always had a passion for adventure and adrenaline. His father had forbidden him from becoming and Auror, especially after his brother was paralyzed after a Quidditch accident.

Athreya left the house with his bag of clothes, two hundred rupees and his acceptance letter into the ministry's Auror training programme.

He had looked over his shoulder at the door but once he left he never looked back.

And a year later he was accepted as a fully-trained Auror, then a year and a half-later he was second-in command of the Auror department.

In all that time he had written home only to receive a reply from his mother, but nothing from his father.

She called him home every time, every time he asked her if his father had invited him and every time she didn't answer the question.

He realized he had spaced out when Soumya nudged him from above she was sitting on the desk a little higher than him.

He looked up startled and she raised her eyebrows in question "Hey, What are you thinking?"

He looked up into her wide eyes shaking his head "Nothing"

Just then people started getting up to leave. Once Arun took his leave, it was only the two of them left.

Athreya fiddled with a paperweight, when the door closed behind Arun the office fell silent.

Soumya said "So, you were asking me something at the center"

He kept the paperweight down and said "Yeah….I just wanted to ask if you will help the two of them out, you know?"

He shrugged awkwardly, she seemed to think about it swinging her legs back and forth "Yeah okay I don't mind"

He smiled gratefully "Great thanks, they'll be here day after tomorrow"

She asked "how about after the mission tomorrow we go to see them, you will anyway, why don't I tag along?"

He nodded then he remembered "It's seven thirty now, I plan to drop in there now to tell them about the situation, want to come? I can give you a ride home after that"

She said "I don't mind but I can just apparated home after that…"

He gave her a look that clearly said 'please shut up and say yes' she grinned and rolled her eyes "Fine alright, you can give me a ride home"

She leaped off the table and they walked out of the office to the lift together. The building was silent, everybody seemed to have either gone home or meetings.

As they stood in the lift he asked her "Why won't you go out with me? You never told me why you said no"

She sighed in the silence broken by the movement of the lift "I'm a Tamilian, I'm sorry, my parents would never approve"  
He looked at her, she seemed interested in her hands he said "Still, you like me and nothing else should matter"

She retorted "Look, it's not that easy, you think I can just say 'to hell with my family' and date you, they'd never take me back Athreya"

He asked "Can't I meet them?"

She let out a frustrated groan "They'd chew you up and spit you out, you don't know my parents"

He swore and she crossed her arms "If I had a choice I'd choose you okay?"

He said quietly "It doesn't have to be like this"

She let out a breath "Life is like this and we have to deal with it"

The lift landed to a stop and when the doors opened she walked out, he followed silently.

When they'd made it out of the ministry into the filthy underpass, she took his hand in the light coming from the tube-light above them the sound of the traffic rushing above them loud and clear in their ears.

She leaned up and kissed him on his lips for a second and then stepped back "I'm sorry"

He squeezed her hand when he gathered his thoughts "You don't get to do that, you can't leave me like this, it's either no or yes you can't toy with me"

She glared pulling her hand free of his "What do you want?"

He pulled her back forcefully and she struggled to make him let go "I want a little respect for my feelings that I had for you ever since Grade five in I.A.M. I want you to choose me and be with me. I cannot live like this, stolen kisses and what not, hoping for more but never getting it"

She gave up her refute "You make everything so hard"

She massaged her foreheads and finally she gave up "You know what I'm sorry, I know I put you through hell and I'm sorry. Fine if you want to come meet my parents come. I can't lie to them but I can't lie to you either. Come. Tell me when you're free and you can come"

She met his eyes with surrender and he nodded and said "Good….yeah I'll do that" he hadn't been expecting her to give up that easily.

She then asked "Okay, now can we go?"

He nodded still in a state of surprise, he took her hand and apparated them to the apartment.

God knew what she would think of the foreigners. He only hoped she would get along with Anreya. There could be a possible clash with both being equally stubborn, resolute, smart and observant but Anreya was fire and Soumya she was water, she'd wash over you like a wave and drown you until you just had to succumb. Oh hell, what was he thinking when he asked her to help?

* * *

**AN: My exams are done! Okay, tell me how you liked this one. It gives us a little insight into Athreya's life and personality. Next chapter I think you know what to expect I'll have it out soon so don't worry :)**

**Pleas review, I have no idea what you're opinions are. For my previous fanfics, some people said that i rush the plot too much and I just tend to get it over with. That's why I'm trying to let the plot develop and write this out without getting to the end very fast.**

**Tell me if that works for you too. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**SPHP20896:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Athreya hesitated as his hand rose to ring the doorbell and sucking in a breath he put his finger on the switch and rang twice.

Soumya stood beside him, they both looked nervous. Athreya's tie was loosened and he was quite sure his hair was a bird's nest, but he really didn't care at the moment.

The door opened and Anreya peeked curiously around the edge on seeing Athreya she smiled and opened the door wider.

She looked like she had gotten over what was nagging her, her hair was tied in a messy ponytail, clad in a loose blue t-shirt and a pair of green shorts.

She grinned "Hey, just in time for dinner"

Then her eyes landed on the pretty shorter girl beside him, she smiled politely "Hi?"

She stepped aside to let them in.

They walked in and Soumya smiled equally polite. It was like both of them were analyzing each other and making an assessment of personalities.

Anreya put her hand out first, smiling brightly "Hi, I am Anreya Blackwell"

Soumya put her hand in her hand smiling "I'm Soumya Ranganathan"

Athreya said "Uh…She works with me in the department. She's going to help you with the strategy"

Anreya nodded in understanding "I see, thanks for agreeing to help"

Soumya looked at Athreya over her shoulder and said "No problem at all"

Anreya asked "I just made dinner, you two want to join us? Albus!"

A reply came from the bathroom "What is it?"

She rolled her eyes "Athreya's here"

She got no reply, they sat down and Athreya said "We got Sunderar in the Special Control Centre, the situation is under control"

Anreya said guiltily "I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I should have come home and asked about instead of going in myself and clicking pictures"

Soumya said immediately exchanging a look with Athreya "Pictures? What pictures?"

Anreya said caught off guard "I clicked them to bring back as proof or something"

Soumya went into Auror mode "I would like to see them please?"

Anreya picked up her camera from the dining table and brought it to her "Here"

Soumya looked at the pictures then handed it back to her "I am sorry but I have to ask you to delete them"

Anreya asked "I was going to anyway, but why?"

Athreya fidgeted in his seat, Soumya said seriously "You are not allowed to, we cannot have information about our cases leaking out, don't forget you're from a different country"

Anreya looked taken aback by her tone and blinked "I'll get rid of them"

Albus came finally looking like he'd just been in the shower, he raised his hand in a wave to Athreya and Athreya raised his hand happy to be interrupted, the tension between the girls was making him nervous.

Albus looked at Soumya and asked "Um…hello I'm Albus Potter"  
Soumya smiled "Soumya Ranganathan, I work with Athreya"

Al nodded and sat next to Anreya who for some reason seemed to have a tight smile on her face. Athreya said "She's going to help you with your strategy"

Al nodded "Right"

Anreya stood up "I'll set dinner"

She walked off to the kitchen and thrust the camera into Al's hands with unnecessary force.

Al raised his eyebrows at Athreya and Athreya shook his head. Al asked "What happened to…..?"

Athreya went into the mission and the details, Soumya interrupted "I think that's enough details"

Athreya stopped in his description of the Special Control Center abruptly.

Anreya was laying plates and said from where she had been listening "Yeah, you don't want us to go back to Britain and tell everybody what happened to a cannibal in India because everyone there gives a shit what happens here don't they?"

The two men stayed silent, Soumya said from her spot "I'm glad you finally understood"

Albus said between them "Anreya she does have a point, they can't tell us everything they're not allowed to, we're under their hospitality"

She said glaring at Albus "I know that, but what _she_ doesn't know is that we have already sworn our secrecy and our rules and regulations don't allow us to pry. But Athreya didn't have a problem with telling you and last time I checked he calls the shots with us not _her_"

Athreya felt like sinking into his seat and Soumya looked at him, he closed his eyes.

Soumya asked "You want me to help them?"

Anreya smiled sweetly as she put the dishes on the table "Yeah, you want her to help us?"

Soumya glared at her and Anreya grinned waving.

Albus resisted the urge to laugh, Soumya was in for a treat if she chose to put up with Anreya.

Soumya stood up "She is so childish"

Anreya crossed her arms "No it's called a sense of humor"

Athreya wanted her to stop "Anreya, Soumya can't you try to get along? Soumya is the best we have, she makes all our strategies. Soumya Anreya's one of the most..."

He looked to Albus for help and he said "Look Anreya is not a professional and if you treat her like one she is not going to respond the way you want her to"

Soumya asked frustrated "Then why is she here?!"

Albus's eyes narrowed, Anreya looked at the table top and Athreya looked confused.

Albus said being the more professional one between him and Anreya "That is the British ministry's secret and we cannot share it with you, unless your minister, our minister her father by the way and Athreya choose to tell you. You agreed to help us in our strategy, so let us not mix your work and our work. We will not ask about your cases and neither will you pry into ours unless we allow you to"

He looked at her seriously, she looked so shocked it was incredible "Is that fine?"  
Anreya had never been more thankful for Albus's cold polite personality.

Soumya then smiled comfortably "That's perfect, thank you and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was prying I only meant it as a loose question"

Athreya smiled, he knew that she liked it when people spoke reasonably and clearly to her.

Albus smiled a polite smile "I'm sorry for Anreya's comments, she is not familiar with boundaries, personal or professional"

Everyone cracked a smiled as Anreya blushed glaring at Albus.

Athreya felt relieved thankful for Albus's damage control, Anreya announced "Dinner's set"

They sat at the dining table eating the pasta Anreya had made, Soumya said to Anreya "It's delicious, I can't cook like this"

The boys held their breath waiting for Anreya's response, she said "Thanks, you probably know how to make some really fancy Indian dishes"

Soumya shook her head laughing which scared the boys out of their skins "No, I don't know any cooking, my mother tries to teach me but I refuse to learn, I have work and everything"  
Anreya smiled "So which part of India are you from?"

Soumya and Anreya continued talking as if they were friends all along, Athreya looked at Albus "Do you think this is the least bit weird?"

Albus took a bite of pasta "This whole thing is bloody weird"

Athreya shook his head. Anreya then asked "Okay, are you two together?"

Athreya stopped when his fork was halfway to his mouth. Albus felt like telling her to shut up. Soumya's smile slipped off, she looked at Athreya, he looked scared and then Soumya turned back to Anreya and smiled "Yes"

Athreya felt like he was going into shock. Albus was looking at Athreya and trying not to burst out laughing he knew Athreya hadn't been expecting it.

Athreya told him "Laugh if you want you don't know what I did to get her to be with me"

Albus said sipping his water "Trust me mate I don't even want to know"  
Athreya nodded.

Anreya said "I think I caught you off guard with that question, I'm sorry, but it's only fair I tell you that Albus is my boyfriend"

Albus spat his water out somehow managing not to spit in Athreya's face.

Athreya had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at Albus's tomato red face.

Soumya took looked down smiling into her plate on the verge of laughter.

Anreya smiled blushing, Albus looked at her wiping his mouth "What part of personal and public don't you understand?"

Anreya said unperturbed "I didn't know we were going to hide it"  
Al if it was even possible turned a darker shade of red "We are supposed to be discussing work not you and me or him and her, what are we here for Anreya, they are people we're working with not your distant cousins"  
Anreya asked "What's wrong with having a friendly and casual conversation with people we work?"

He said returning to his normal colour now but still embarrassed "It's just not proper"

She crossed her arms "You know everything about proper Albus, you know what you're supposed to say and when and I don't, so I'll just shut up while you have your 'grown-up' conversation. Go on"

Albus looked frustrated "Oh please don't start your drama now, please just try to look at this maturely"

She said with a straight face "Yes Albus, I am being mature, I'm going to watch you have a conversation and observe how I should behave while I'm working. I'm being serious, I'm just asking you to show me"

He turned cleaned up his part of the table and began eating, Soumya and Athreya began eating as well after exchanging a look between them.

Finally Albus asked when he was done "we have a few things worked out, and we'd like to discuss them with you"

Athreya said "Yeah, Soumya?"  
Soumya nodded "Of course, but it's getting late now, how about we meet at the ministry tomorrow? Athreya got your permission to use the files I heard, bring whatever material you have and we'll work it out. I can't stay now"

Athreya stood up picking up his plate "Yeah I'm her ride, we'll meet tomorrow"

Anreya stood up taking the plates "I'll clean up"

Al said nodding sharply "Yes, that would be best, thanks for the help Ms…."  
She cut him off "Call me Soumya"

He smiled "Soumya, well have good night then. I'll show you out"

Anreya turned from the sink and smiled "Bye, it was nice meeting you Soumya and Good night"

Soumya said "You too and thanks for the wonderful meal"

Athreya smiled "Yeah Anreya thanks"

Anreya smiled "No problem"

They left, when they were on Nrupathanga road standing by Athreya's car watching the empty road Soumya said "I like them, of course Anreya is different, she's not good in a formal setting but she has passion and she's more than meets the eye. I want to help them"

Athreya asked "Do you mind that she gets a little personal?"

Soumya laughed "She's great as a friend and she's right, what's wrong with working as friends, that in itself is a great strategy"

Athreya nodded "I guess, that's why I'm quite comfortable with them, she keeps Albus is check as well"

Soumya tapped her fingers on the hood of the car "Yeah they keep the other in balance it seems, Albus is good for the diplomacy and intellect related matters, she is more suited for the action and the implementation of the plan. Although she can think very differently from others so she might come up with something brilliant and he might strike venomously like a cobra so they really work well together, don't you think?"

Athreya nodded silently "Do you think anyone has analyzed us the way we did them just now, what do you think about us?"

She smiled a glint of amusement in her eyes "We'll ask Girnar when he retires, he probably saw something in us, because he pairs us together for every mission. But only after he retires"

Athreya laughed "We should"

And they laughed, not wanting to go to their homes, especially when they had a taste of something so entirely unknown to them.

Anreya scrubbed the dishes methodically watching the soap lather but her mind far off in a land of its own.

She was done with the last plate and ran her hands under the cold water and turned the tap off shaking her wrinkled fingers.

She walked to the balcony and opened the sliding door, she sat on the railing of the balcony watching the city before her.

She wasn't made at Albus like he expected her to be or the way she expected herself to be.

She knew she wasn't like him, like Athreya or like Soumya, like her father, like her mother, like her ancestors, like everybody else on this planet.

She was Anreya, she was what she was and she was going to be that forever, because she didn't know how to be anything else.

She smiled, she might have a lot of problems on her head but for some reason she couldn't feel the weight of it all. That was because her carefree personality was keeping her feelings in check.

She was thankful for her own personal damage control and she didn't expect Al to understand that.

There was a lot about each other they didn't yet understand, but she knew they would eventually.

This was her very own adventure and she had to share it with Albus, she couldn't be happier. She knew they'd keep fighting, they were fighting against each other. But soon she knew when she looked out into the lights of the city that soon they'd be fighting with each other and on thinking that cheesy thought she laughed her heart out.

On hearing her laughter Albus came to the balcony, seeing her laugh like a madcap he warned "You're going to fall off that railing"

She stopped laughing but grinning she winked at him "You'll catch me"  
He rolled his eyes "Okay I'm going to take the plunge, Why are you laughing?"

She jumped off the railing and leaned against it "I just thought something really incredibly cheesy, it's been happening a lot since I met you actually"

He walked to her and looked at the dark skies "Why are we both so confused, I can't figure anything out with this mission, nothing"

Se patted his shoulder "We'll figure it out"

He said a little accusingly "_We_ are just dallying"

She smiled knowing he was frustrated "I think you mean we are distracting each other with fights and mysterious entrances, and you're hinting at someone, so it's got to be me"

He said calmly "I don't want to fight with you, but I don't get you and I don't think I ever will. I don't want to hurt you but anything I say does"

She said blinking "Just ask me. When you think you're losing it, ask me what I'm doing. I might not give you a proper answer all the time but trust that I'll tell you the truth"

She continued when he didn't respond "From now on it's full steam ahead I promise. But don't expect me to change because you think I'm immature"

He looked at her "I'm sorry"

She hit him this time she didn't hold it in, she hit him right in his stomach and he felt the air fly out of him "OOF! What the hell?"

She said simply shrugging "You apologized, whenever you apologize to me that's what's going to happen and next time it's going to hurt"

He rubbed the sore spot and knew that very instant that she could make it hurt more in fact she hadn't even given it a quarter of what she could.

He raised his arms in surrender "I won't"

She smiled "Good, tomorrow we're going to do some concrete work, now let's get some shut-eye"  
She gave a great yawn and he smiled "You're weird"  
She mumbled "I expected 'you're beautiful', but what do I know about compliments"

He laughed and followed her into the apartment.

She went to her room and before she shut her door she said "Good night Albie dear I love you"

He rolled his eyes "Please don't call me that"  
She frowned "I need to have a pet name for you, it isn't fair you get to call me Reya and only my father calls me that"  
Al looked at her "I've never called you…um…Reya"

She smiled "I've never stopped you from Al, Al is boring by the way, it's decided I'm calling you Albie"

He shook his head and said "Go to sleep Goodnight Reya"

The jokey smile fell off her face and her real smile replaced it "Good night Albie, sleep well"

Then she shut her door and he shut his.

Reya, Reya, Reya, he was going to sleep well that night no doubt.

* * *

**AN: Okay here it is, the joy of proper holidays!**

**You have to be satisfied now. So please pretty please review!**

**I'm working on this so hard, you must realize that. Be nice and tell me what's wrong with it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Waking up late on an important morning was Anreya's style. It wasn't that she intended for it to happen but somehow she always ended up doing so.

Albus woke her up after some five odd times of unsuccessful and somewhat painful trying.

When she did wake it dawned on her as she took in her groggy surroundings that she was going to for the first time in her life go into work.

That made her stomach tighten and she felt slightly excited.

She got ready in a hurry then stood in front of her cupboard wondering what to wear. Albus had been very natural that morning, comfortably walking around ironing his shirt, sipping his coffee and picking up the newspaper.

Anreya could tell that he was excited too.

As she stood there still in her night wear she felt tempted to pull out her pair of worn out jeans and a t-shirt but she doubted anyone would take her seriously after that.

So reluctantly she grabbed a dress shirt and fresh jeans and went to change.

For some weird and unknown reason she felt more rebellious that morning. She wasn't in a mood to conform to rules and that could be positively destructive.

She said quite a little as the two of them ate and Albus glanced over the newspaper to see her face, searching for any signs of sickness.

Sighing and popping the last piece of toast into his mouth he asked "You alright?"

Anreya looked up in a daze "Huh? What?"

Albus's eyebrows drew in "You seem off"

She blinked rapidly in confusion staring at her half-eaten toast "No….um…I'm just feeling slightly weird, that's all"

He was even more suspicious "You don't have a fever or something right?"  
She shook her head calmly "No, it's just officially my first day of work, this is the first time I'm going to an office to do actual work and it's all very over-whelming"

He smiled "I see…yeah I remember my first day of work, slightly scary if you ask me"

She asked eagerly leaning forward "What happened?"

He looked at her his eyes twinkling "Let's just say that my Dad didn't try very hard to help me fit in"  
She smiled "Well I can understand why he did that"  
He nodded "I'm actually quite grateful for it"

She wondered if there was more to his story from the distant look on his face but she'd get him to open up later, she had her own nerves to worry about.

She asked as she cleaned the table "You've got out reports right, the ones we chalked up yesterday?"

He pointed wordlessly to the little coffee table on top of which lay a black back pack.

She nodded "Oh and do I have to make some lunch or something?"

He looked up at her "No, we came to India we might as well try its food don't you think"

She smiled "Right, when do we have to be there?"  
He stood up "Reya, calm down, you'll be fine, believe me"

A wave of calm washed over her and she was transported to her childhood when she had stood with her father in front of the gates of Beauxbatons Academy. She a skinny slightly tall for her age eleven-year old tom-boy with neatly combed red hair that came to her chin framing her face forced to sit down on her head by her mother and her comb holding her father's hand who seemed almost like a giant around that time to her.

She'd been hesitant and she squeezed his big palm with her tiny sweaty one, shuffled her feet and tugged at her tight collar nervously.

He had looked down at her as she continued staring at the gate with fear "Reya, calm down, you'll be fine, believe me, come on smile now. Ah…There's a good girl"

She had smiled for him completely trusting him and only him.

After that flashback she found herself back in the kitchen smiling, feeling much better than she did before.

As she strode past Albus to go to her bedroom she kissed him on his cheek.

She went of half-skipping a big smile on her face leaving Albus staring in her wake shaking his head in confusion and amusement.

When they finally arrived at the ministry Anreya was lost and was left following Al's lead.

The crowd in the ministry consisted an odd set off people. Some middle-aged others older but the youngsters were a minority; the generation gap was very evident.

As they left in the lift to their floor crushed behind a number of people Anreya felt a ball of nerves in the pit of her stomach making her want to laugh and puke at the same time.

Today she had made a decision to be mature and smart.

Of course that would backfire, but it was worth it to give it a shot she assumed.

When the glass door slid open and people got of Al nudged her "That's us"

She blinked and followed him out in a daze when she stepped onto the floor she could her loud chatter and colloquial addresses being exchanged, people hardly glanced at them.

The pair were treated to some amount of staring, clearly unknown as well as newcomers they stood out.

They had no idea which direction to go or who to approach until a tall young man holding a steaming cup of tea in his hand saw them from where he was chatting with one of his colleagues over a cubicle.

He excused himself from the conversation, he was tall Anreya noticed, taller than Al even.

He had a scruffy look, his jeans seemed loose for him and his red t-shirt clung to his lean frame.

He had quite a stubble and his eyes were deep set and a dark brown.

He grinned a friendly smile sticking his hand out to Al "I am Arun Sharma, Hi, you must be Athreya's case right?"  
Al nodded, Arun then stuck his hand to Anreya too who took it politely.

Anreya said "I am Anreya Blackwell and this is Albus Potter"

Arun nodded, then said "Do you need some help you seem quite lost on your own?"

Al exchanged a look with Anreya then nodded "Yes, um, where can we find Athreya?"

Arun, smiled and Anreya found herself warming up to his cheerful personality "Sure come this way"

He led them down the corridor navigating through various people and items sometimes waving to friends or greeting superiors.

She noticed that work wasn't in full swing yet but they were all preparing for something.

When they reached a far off cabin Arun pushed the door open without knocking which might suggest that he worked closely with Athreya.

When the door opened they saw the same man adjusting straps of his guard over his shoulders.

He was dressed in a thin white t-shirt and jeans over which he wore guards.

Anreya stood awkwardly feeling quite surreal.

Athreya saw them and greeted with a smile "Good morning you two. Arun please go wear your guards, we're leaving in fifteen minutes"

Arun looked at his watch "_Haan Haan_, sorry, it was nice meeting you both"

Al and Anreya smiled back.

Athreya said "Look, here's the letter, the files department is one floor above this one, Soumya and I should join you after lunch, but don't count on it. Listen if you need any help ask help from Sheila Parekh, she runs the department. I'm sorry I'm in a hurry, it's really sloppy of me but this is the way my day usually goes"

He handed the letter, pulled on the black robes over his guards and picked up his wand "I have a meeting now, so you two just go to the office submit the letter and get started, when we get back we'll sort you out. Best of luck!"  
Then he was out the door.  
Al looked at the letter in his hand then at Anreya "I think he takes it quite casually with us, because we're young, if we were anyone else he'd have been so much more formal"

Anreya asked processing his words "Are you implying something?"

Al shook his head "It's good, it makes working easier when you're comfortable with the people you work with"

Anreya smiled "You're finally seeing my point of view"  
They left his room making their way back to the lift.

This time the floor was less noisy and more serious.

It reminded Albus of the Auror department back home, but he pushed the thought out of his mind.

Al said "But we cannot forget that we also work together, you understand that right, there has to be some formality, work is work, friendship is friendship"

Anreya frowned "Can't they go hand in hand?"

Albus sighed as the glass door shut and lift started moving upwards "Sometimes it's better if they don't"

Anreya being persistent pressed on "Why not?"

Albus abruptly changed the topic "Maybe some other time, now listen…"

They arrived on a dark floor. It possessed all the looks of a library.

It was much larger than any floor in the building. There were rows and rows of books along with files neatly stacked.

When Anreya stepped onto the floor she could see the sun filtering through the large windows along the walls.

In a corner opposite them there was a nice table top floating in the air and behind it sat a pleasant woman who smiled at the sight of them. She wasn't as old as Anreya imagined and neither did she have a stereotypic librarian's look.

Her bespectacled face glowed with some sort of hidden knowledge, she was slim and quite tall.

Her long neck, sharp nose and the knot of silky brown hair on her head made her look more like a headmistress. She had inquisitive light mustard eyes, she wore a lot beads and stones that adorned her hands, wrists and even some hung from her ears.

When she smiled Albus and Anreya smiled back "Um hi, we are…."

The lady said cutting him short "Albus Potter and Anreya Blackwell, come sign your names in the register, careful he's a bit frisky today"

When she flicked her wand and big register flew straight at them and snapped at Albus. Albus stared incredulously at it, the librarian chuckled "Go on open him"  
The register was still hovering in the air, Anreya put her hands forward and pried the leather covers open, the covers seemed dusty under her fingers.

The book opened and a raspy voice floated out with a heavy Indian accent "Englishmen eh? Very well, I can speak every language there is on this planet, after all I cater to the biggest magic library anywhere in the world"

Albus contradicted "But this is just one floor"  
The librarian said instead of the book "No Mr. Potter, that's just an illusion, being wizard you would have learnt that nothing is as it seems when it comes to magic"

The register said loudly "Names"

Albus said still looking suspicious of the book "Albus Potter"

The pages flipped of their own accord the register continued mumbling sounding more like the frustrated librarian than the lady, he said "Aha! Yes your names have been registered 'Albus Potter and Anreya Blackwell' yes, okay, you may proceed, if you borrow a book I will know and I will come to note it down understand? You cannot borrow files, the library opens at nine an shuts at nine in the night. If any of the books you borrow aren't returned there will be heavy fine and punishment. Some sides of the library are forbidden, Sheila will tell you which parts. Any defacing, tearing, disrespect, manhandling or scribbling will have dire consequences. Is that clear?"

There was a pregnant pause after the register finished its monologue. Anreya smiled "very"

The register seemed appeased; it disappeared into thin air on hearing her response.

Ms. Sheila smiled "He's always entertaining; anyway, you two follow me"

She stood up pushing her chair back.

She gracefully showed them around and at one point Albus really felt like the place was the biggest library in the world.

He loved libraries, always did. It was a place where he could sink in his thoughts and see everything in his life with more clarity.

For some reason he wanted to quickly skip to the research, excitement that could be associated to a child in a candy store seemed to take over him.

Finally she finished and told them letting them sit at the table "Tell me how I can help you?"

Al and Anreya exchanged a look "We'll see and then we'll ask"

She smiled "I dare say you'll need help finding files, get started and I'll come the second you call"

Her eyes shined as if she meant what she said.

Ms. Sheila left with a smile that hid whatever was in her mind very well.

When she was gone, disappearing between isles, Anreya leaned across the table "Do you feel like she can see through your soul?"

Albus began removing the huge case file, all their notes and quills along with ink bottles.

Anreya got her map out and the notebook she'd set aside for this purpose.

They were sitting at a nice table beside a large window, when you looked through it you saw a magnificent view of the city. They were way too high up to even be real.

The blue skies painted their surroundings and when Anreya looked down, she saw the building tops, it was breath-taking, how she wished she had her camera.

Albus on the other hand ruffled through pages, seriously working.

Albus said "Okay, so what we need are files on these criminals, then we need a proper map of Coorg that we can mark out our route on….we need to work out a plan which is going to take time, a lot of time"

He looked at her significantly.

She nodded straightening herself and feeling her stomach jump with uncertainty.

She fiddled with her quill, while Albus read through his notes. He'd done so much work while she'd just relaxed in the past few days.

She felt a little ashamed. She asked "How long did you stay up last night?"

Without looking up he answered without a care "Till three, here look….."

Anreya swallowed guiltily and looked over to what he was pointing at.

He'd drawn flowcharts and mind maps.

She saw his order of things, they'd leave for Coorg, obviously they'd have to observe from a distance before they closed in on them.

But for precaution's sake they'd keep a guard around the periphery. They'd find out everyone who was involved from close observation and then round them up with a trap.

Anreya said sighing "It's too vague and unrealistic. Think about it this way, they'll have their own guard up. We have no leads on them Al we're only making assumptions and that isn't good enough. I have a feeling they have spies. And they might be keeping an eye on us, we never know. All we need to find is a way to play out of their hands"

She leaned back into the chair balancing it on its hind legs, Albus asked defensively "Then what do _you_ propose we do?"

Anreya noticed he was getting worked up "Al take it easy, we aren't going to rush things. We'll do our homework don't worry. I told you we have a jist of their plan all we don't know is their execution. Once we find parts of their plan, we'll piece it up together…..To be perfectly honest I think something big is going to happen and we'll know what their plan is. There's no point working on ifs and simply messing up"

Albus asked "Why are we stuck?"

She smiled ressuringly "We're not stuck, we know where they are, we know who's leading them, we know who they want, we know who might be there, we know that they're dangerous, we know that they will try something obviously, so simple let's just work with that"

Albus looked frustrated "Fine, what do we start with?"

Anreya pulled the case file towards her calmly, she said "I have an idea, let's find out each of their strengths and then see what they might use in each of them. Eliminate some possibilities as well"

Albus nodded taking up his quill and dipping it in ink he asked "Who's the first one?"

Time flew past them and Anreya was sure she'd never strategized this hard for anything in her life.

They'd got some solid work done by eleven o'clock.

They'd scrutinized every aspect of every criminal even their childhoods to find some sort of connection. Ms. Sheila had aided them superbly handing them the files required until both youngsters were hidden behind a wall of books they'd built around themselves.

They discussed, wrote and for once worked as a team.

When Albus put the quill down examining his work and Anreya yawned saying "Wow, we did some awesome work, didn't we?"

He nodded reading "Did you notice? All the criminals are persuasive, each and every one of them. They all have a history of manipulation"

Anreya's eyebrows rose "Oh that means….."

Quite frankly she didn't know what it meant. Albus continued explaining "Man power, if they all put their heads together they can easily start an uprising with very little effort. A little threatening, sweet talking and clever deals and they'll have everyone on their side"

Anreya asked "Are you saying…..?"

He nodded eagerly "We place one finger in Coorg and they'll know at that very second. We're dead. They have all been off the radar for over four years; all of them which is a shocking find mind you which means they'll have everyone there under their thumbs, god only knows how far their support must spread"

Anreya didn't want to believe it "No, that's ridiculous. I mean they can't be that powerful, who'll believe them? They're criminals! It's not possible"

Al responded seriously his emerald eyes strong and glimmering "Anreya they're criminals in Britain, most people here don't know who they are or even if their wizards or not. Only the really educated people will know. Moreover, everyone will ignore the fact that they are criminals even if they know it because they'll get something out of it, besides they can strike fear, kill one person as proof for them and everyone will be scared. It's very simple Anreya, they are powerful and when they have all conspired the people don't stand a chance. The lack of awareness is obviously in their favor"

Anreya didn't say anything, Albus said thoughtfully "Now that I think of it, they might have hit a master stroke of genius in choosing this place Coorg, first of all plenty of people they can use, protected, unknown and the control. Brilliant strategy"

He talked appreciatively of them. Anreya felt cold, like the blood had been drained out of her body.

She didn't want to think that when she stepped into the city there might a few or many people who'll be reporting her every step to the likes of Bledworth.

She was numb, and cold harsh reality struck her where it hurt most.

But she much rather it was her and not her father who had to deal with this, on the other hand he'd be more prepared for it than she was.

Her pale hands lay idle on the table, stiff and terribly cold.

Albus noticed her fear and took one of her hands in his "It's not as bad as I made it sound I am sure, I have a habit of exaggerating"

He tried to bring some feeling back into her, just make her move or say something. He squeezed her hand "Reya?"

She asked, her lips parting slowly "Is it too late to go into hiding?"

He smiled comfortingly "I guess that would be a fine plan until this just became an all-out war, and everyone would be fighting for you"

Anreya shut her eyes and pulled her hand out of his "I don't know I've been pretending like it's not going to happen, that nothing's happening but then the truth is that a lot is happening and I just can't wrap my head around it"  
Albus stayed silent and she said frantically "Maybe I'm not cut out for this, this…this isn't my cup of tea. You're an auror, you've been trained to be one and I…I'll go somewhere, and just stay away from here or anywhere. It'll be better that way, I won't mess with cannibals, won't cause problems for my father, I just won't be there"

She stood up the chair scraping against the white marble floor as she did.

Her eyes gleamed in the sunlight and her fiery hair glistened.

She strode away from him and made her way to the lift where she found Ms. Sheila reading a book in quiet solitude, she asked stiffly "Where's the restroom?"

Ms. Sheila told her "Just the next floor" Anreya turned to go.

Ms. Sheila's eyes seemed to know Anreya's emotions and she said looking back at her book "Don't let the fear of taking flight keep you behind, let the fear of being left behind make you take flight"

Anreya's eyes widened and she turned to the older woman who sat unperturbed before her book.

She asked "W-what did you say?"

The librarian smiled and lifted the book up "The magic in mountains, Antonio Garbaxter, great quote"

Anreya knew that already, it was the first book she'd read as a ten-year old about adventure. That quote had fueled her for everything she did in her life.

Hearing it now, it was like a cold shower.

She wanted to run away from the problem, when she could solve it.

She couldn't quit, not even if she wanted to. She couldn't quit on Albus, he'd been working so hard. How could she be such a coward?

Damn, it would be so easy to leave now and forget about it.

But would it be worth it?

She curled her fists and took a breath "Thank you I needed that"

Ms. Sheila's eyes twinkled dancing with amusement "Thank Antonio, and remember your adventure is yet to begin. Don't turn your back on it before it's even started. It'll be your most painful regret. Trust me, I talk from experience"

Anreya frowned at the last part and the lady blinked like she was trying to forget some memory.

Anreya awkwardly said "Thanks…um I'll remember that"

She walked back to their table, she found Albus staring out of the window, his right hand in his hair facing away from her.

She sat in the chair beside his "Looks nice doesn't it?"

He jumped at her voice and looked startled at her, relief and shock shown clearly in his eyes. She smiled a small smile "I have a knack for being an idiot"

He just smiled "I just don't want you to give up, then whatever we do will go to waste"

She nodded "Antonio reminded me of who I am and what I want"

He seemed confused "What do you want?"

She leaned across him and pointed out the window "I want to jump from here and see what happens"

He looked at her "What the….?"

She smiled "Basically life's a free fall and the only way to conquer it is by taking the leap. I want to take that leap"

He slowly smiled "You think about life differently don't you?"

She laughed "Maybe, what about you?"

He shook his head modestly "I don't really know"

She grinned "You're the type who'll build a parachute before he leaps"

They laughed.

But behind the veil of humor, they both knew the seriousness of the matter. This wasn't an infection, it was an epidemic. How would they bring this to an end?

And that's when Athreya and Soumya appeared carrying lunch for them "Hey, mind if we join? Just remember no spilling anything on these files. Register'll have our heads"

Anreya smiled up at them as Albus started making room on the table "Hey, successful mission?"

Soumya said sitting opposite her "Yes thankfully"

Athreya asked "So what have you got?"

Anreya and Al looked at each other, it was time to take the plunge.

* * *

**AN: Okay, late update again, sorry. but seriously I was busy.**

**So, what do you think? Things are going to go at much faster pace from here onwards.**

**REVIEW! Come on, don't I deserve some feedback? Give me inspiration, please?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Once they'd explained all that they had figured out, eating the egg-fried rice the two aurors had brought, the four of them sat thoughtfully.

Athreya said "It's a matter of time I think"

Soumya said suddenly"I have an idea, let's send our forces to Coorg, maybe two people, just to observe the scenario"

Albus nodded "That might be a good plan, but will two be enough?"

Athreya leaned back crossing his arms "Maybe a group, how about a tourist caravan?"

Al nodded and Anreya just stayed silent prodding her fried rice, on some other day she might have enjoyed it today though it slid down her throat in slimy lumps.

She asked looking up "Should we go as well?"

Soumya shook her head "No, but I have something for the future up my sleeve if things come down to it"

Athreya nodded "step by step, we have to stay safe"

Soumya lifted up their notebook "Interesting, they all must really hate Anreya's father"

Anreya sighed "My father is a great man, but he made some big decisions"

Athreya asked subtly like he was taking an interrogation "And you know about them?"

Anreya shifted in her seat "Parts of it, I saw them happen as a kid, especially during the blood riots in 2008-09"

She hesitated "When my father was a normal auror, the death eaters forced the people to take sides, my father was pretty much the only pure-blood who was on the other side. It was right before he became minister. I remember not going to school, I remember when death eaters tried attacking our house and Mum had sent me with Willy to my grandparent's. My father would come home late, my mother looked scared most of the time. I never understood what was wrong. But like everything thing in this world, things got worse before they got better. Every decision he made was met with approval but also with disagreement. My mother would sometimes beg him to step down but he refused. It seemed he was riling up a whole world against him in the process of building one. The purebloods hated him, he'd given equal rights to everyone, stripped some purebloods of their gold, etc."

She stopped, Soumya said unperturbed "No wonder all these men are purebloods"

Albus asked "When do we start arrangements?"

Athreya the more practiced in their group said "Patience, the process will take time and some fine tuning"

Anreya asked "How much time do you think we have?"  
Soumya ran a hand through her long hair "A few weeks, but we cannot be sure"

The hot afternoon sun was beating down upon the city.

Albus noticed her looking out of the window and asked "hey, I think we should call it a day, is there any place close by we can see?"

Athreya looked at Soumya "Yeah we're free too, just report-writing but we have to submit that in a few days, let's go somewhere?"

She asked "Let's go to Cubbon Park, that's close by?"

They stood up and made their way out of the ministry.

The sounds of the lively city overpowered the tension in Anreya's mind. Though she felt shaky as they crossed the roads to get to the entrance of Cubbon Park, Athreya, Soumya and Albus talking cheerfully she felt slightly off balance.

Albus kept one eye on her and realized quickly that her spirits weren't lifting.

He sighed to himself wondering how to change her mood. He didn't want her to go into a melancholy, because her happiness and carelessness egged him on everyday to work harder, if that disappeared then he'd not be motivated.

As they came into the park Anreya looked at her surroundings. It was such a lush green place, vast and big.

She felt like a kid and somehow it captured her attention temporarily driving her worries from her mind.

The huge trees standing wisely in their place bowing together to create a cool cover for the passers by underneath.

The lawns spread before her almost beckoning her towards them. Large wide pathways filled with joggers, dog-walkers, couples on a date and just people enjoying a free afternoon.

She saw the dog-park sign on one side and she saw a red old building, a library on the other.

Her hands yearned for a camera.

When she felt cold metal being pressed into her hand, the familiar touch of buttons she looked down and saw Albus handing her her camera.

She snapped her head up to stare into his emerald eyes, greener than the lawns and murmured gratefully "Thank you"

She took her camera slinging the strap over her neck and walked forward without looking back at them clicking away.

Athreya looked at Albus "She's like a child"

Albus smiled his eyes still on her back as she paused to look for a way to go "She's a real human being, we pretend but she doesn't"

They walked mostly trying to keep track of where Anreya was going, they crossed the bamboo park, saw the pigeons coming to eat the grain strewn for them in front of the statue.

They saw the merry go round and the fully functioning toy train as well with giggling children enjoying themselves tremendously as they rode on it.

Anreya was in her own kind of heaven lost to the rest of the world.

Finally after a very long walk the three of them, Soumya, Athreya and Albus let Anreya roam as they sat under a big tree talking about nothing in particular.

Anreya wandered off leaving them to their conversation, she'd found magic in the park a kind of magic that was hard to find anywhere else. She tripped over a rock and cursed but when she looked up there was something compelling her to walk and keep on walking.

She walked farther and farther away from them and somehow found herself unable to hear the city anymore. There were no people around in this part of the garden and the walk didn't seem to end.

It became darker and the sounds changed like she was in a forest, the birds seemed to warn her and the trees hung almost waiting to see if she would go further.

Her surroundings got colder and there was hardly any sunlight peeking through through the trees, the park couldn't possibly be this long or this big. Warning bells rang in Anreya's mind and she had half-a mind to turn back but when she turned around she found a dark abyss, there was only forest all around her.

Where was she? When she took a breath she saw white fog emerging from her lips. Riddled with fear she took out her wand clutching it for strength in her ice-cold hands.

She wondered whether she should keep walking but still doubtful and that's what she did, she kept walking until she heard a slow moan.

At first she assumed it must have been her imagination but then when the same sound reached her ears a second time she stopped, cold fear chilling her.

She called helplessly "H-Hello? Is someone there?"

The forest seemed to chuckle at her when the breeze blew and leaves rustled.

She was nervous. The silence was eerie and the environment unpleasent.

She wasn't able to understand how she'd got her and why she was even here.

When a hand gripped her shoulder she almost screamed in fright, she turned afraid to meet the eyes of a young boy he seemed to glow almost shine, he was pale and innocent yet it was clear that he was Indian "That's my sister"

Anreya stepped away from him still recovering from her fright.

He almost seemed to glide towards her, his feet barely skimming the tips of the grass "She is in pain. Can you help her?"

She stuttered "How can I?"  
He looked deep into her eyes "Just come with me, please"

She shook her head "But tell me what happened to her, maybe then I can help her better"

The boy swayed he was almost translucent "She's in pain"

Anreya asked patiently but suspicious "What sort of pain?"

He looked at her imploringly "There isn't time, he's got her, if we waste anymore time she'll be gone"  
Anreya asked him in a hurry "Wait! Who's got her?...And who are you?"  
He answered looking over his shoulder "Please, my sister"

He seemed in such a rush and the pain that flashed across his face made Anreya give in.

She followed him but had to run to keep up, a voice in her head told her that this was dangerous that she was lost but Anreya had a conscience and if she didn't help this boy she'd never be able to forget it.

Finally he stopped in a clearing amidst trees and a leaf covered forest floor beautiful but dark she looked up "Where is she?"

He didn't answer, just smiled a devilish smile that looked like a sneer.

Anreya frowned, panting trying to make sense of the situation when she heard loud giggles coming from all around her.

Suddenly from every side there were little boys and girls, pale and shimmering laughing coming towards her like they meant business. Anreya stood up, spinning to see they were coming from every possible direction. Her heart beat gained momentum and she could feel her throat begging to yell.

The boy stood smiling on one side "These are my friends and they are hungry, so am I"

Anreya yelled "What is this? What are you?!"  
When she felt something pull her hair she hit at it but her fist only coincided with air she screamed frantically raising her wand "_Protego!_"

Her heart pounded. All of them began climbing on her shield and over it, grinning maniacally their laughter getting louder and louder, they banged against it and Anreya knew the shield wouldn't last long.

She had to think fast and the only thing that she could do was apparate and that's what she did, she spun on her heel and with a crack apparated from there.

When her feet hit the ground she fell to the grass face-first, slowly she could hear the familiar honking and the birds chirping happily, she flipped herself onto her back and stared at the sunlight streaming in through the gaps between the leaves of the trees.

She shut her eyes, panting and calming herself down. What the hell had that been?

Certainly it wasn't a dream, then the pain in her feet began to grow.

She slowly sat up flinching and then removed her shoe.

She looked at her blood-stained little toe and cursed "Shit!"

The nail was gone, clearly she'd splinched herself.

She just sat there watching the blood on her toe, sweating and trying to think up logical explanations for what she'd encountered.

Through all the noise around her she heard three voices calling "Anreya!"

She didn't move although she heard their feet racing towards her.

Albus was at her side in an instant "Anreya what…..shit"

He'd seen her toe, but she didn't react at all as he took out Dittany from his back and poured a drop over it.

Neither did she respond when Athreya and Soumya asked her questions kneeling next to her.

Finally she asked "Are there ghosts in the park?"

She was met with a pause, Soumya asked slowly "Ghosts?"  
Anreya nodded "Evil children's spirits who come and feed on humans"

There was a stunned silence, Athreya finally replied "We have recorded disappearances in the Cubbon park, we have found out before that this is attributed to Pishachas, they can assume any form and they don't necessarily feed on humans, they feed on human energies"  
Albus asked scandalized "So why haven't you blocked that area off?"  
Soumya looked confused and conflicted "They were driven out….it doesn't make sense why are they back?"  
Athreya shook his head "Whatever the matter, we have to put up a sign or just demarcate that area"

Albus asked turning to Anreya "Are you alright Anreya?"  
His concern made Anreya smile "I'm fine, just very hungry"

He helped her to her feet.

She leaned on him as she put on her shoe and allowed him as he helped her sit on a bench.

As he turned to look around him Anreya brought her camera up and clicked a picture of him.

Smiling she sat, as Athreya got her a bottle of water "You sure you don't need medical attendance?"

She shook her head "No, actually that kind of fired me up oddly"

Albus sat down beside her "Why do you attract so much trouble?"

She grinned "Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you"

Suddenly she pointed behind Soumya "Ice cream!"

Albus jumped when she screamed. Soumya looked behind her confused and looked at the ice cream cart, Athreya asked as if she were a child who'd just fallen down and needed to be cheered up "Do you want one?"  
She nodded eagerly.

Athreya asked Al and he was about to say no when Anreya pouted and he said rolling his eyes "Fine get me one too"

Athreya and Soumya went off to get the ice cream and Albus looked at her "Where did your spirit come back from?"

She laughed "I don't know, I guess I just needed an adrenaline rush"

He said suddenly serious "What doesn't make sense is, why they'd come back"

She frowned "You're right, there's got to be a reason"  
He asked her slowly "You don't think…."

She felt the same uncertainty "I hope not"  
He swallowed "We have to be careful" She nodded in agreement "We're sticking together from now on"

He nodded beside her.

Athreya and Soumya came back carrying four cones, two chocolate and two vanilla.

Athreya handed the chocolate ones to Albus and Anreya.

Anreya quickly took a lick off hers "Nothing like ice cream on a hot day"

Soumya said her eyes lighting up "I'll tell you what's better, coconut water"

Athreya said thoughtfully licking his ice cream "I don't know I prefer Gola"

Albus asked curiously " 'Gola' ? What's that?"

Athreya and Soumya exchanged a smile "We'll show you, although you get better Gola in Mumbai and stuff, but no matter"

They polished off their ice creams between idle chatter and started walking out the park when Athreya said "I'll get my team to look into the pishachas tomorrow, someone must have brought them here, Anreya I want you to give us a statement tomorrow, both for Sunderar and this"  
She nodded seriously.

They had made it to M.G. Road successfully.

They crossed the road and once they were on the other side Albus asked "Shouldn't you have a pedestrian crossing, it isn't safe to cross the road like that"

Indeed, with all that traffic people just bustled across the road without any concern for safety.

Soumya said sighing "We should but this is India, where rules are made to be broken. Here there's a strong sense of ownership, everybody treats everything here like their property. It's really a matter of education and poverty"  
They trudged down a line of shops and Anreya peered in through the glass clicking some exquisite pictures.

Soumya asked "Hey, do you want to get a saree?"

Anreya blushed "Um, what? No! I'm not into clothes"

Albus and Athreya continued talking about the condition of India's economy when Soumya said enthusiastically "Pfft. Neither do I, but come on, you should get one to take back home as a souvenir right?"

Anreya opened her mouth to protest but Soumya pulled her by the hand and led her into the shop.

It was a big store and Anreya was slightly shocked when she saw all the fabric.

The air conditioning was a huge relief from the Bangalore sun though.

Albus and Athreya stopped when they realized the girls had disappeared, Athreya tapped Albus's shoulder "They're in there"  
Albus looked through the glass "Oh"  
Athreya groaned "No, not saree shopping, anything but that"  
Albus nodded "I don't think I am ready for shopping just yet"

Soumya caught sight of them and beckoned them in, Athreya muttered "Right, there's no escaping now, come on"

Anreya nervously followed Soumya to a counter, she saw various designs and colours and felt slightly overwhelmed by it all.

A short, stout man with golden-framed spectacles and a mustache stood in front of them smiling widely "nīvu Sahaya hege madubhodivi heli?"(_Tell me how may I help you_?)

Soumya smiled at the man "Haudu, eevuruge saree bekithu, solpa help madi?"(_Yes, she wanted a saree, help us out a little?_)

He nodded eagerly "Kanditha, banni, kuthkkoli, super designs thorsthivi nimage. English baratha madam?"(_Surely, come, sit, we'll show super designs. Do you speak English madam?_)

This times he peered at Anreya who was lost trying to keep up with the conversation, but on hearing English in his question she nodded "Yes, English, I speak English"

With a heavy Indian accent he laughed "Good good"  
Then he looked at the two men standing behind the two girls as they sat "Sir, please sit"

Athreya smiled and looked at Al before they both sat awkwardly.

And then it started as the man pulled out plenty of sarees, endless meters of silk strewn across a once empty counter.

Anreya marveled how many different types there were. Some had beautiful embroidery, some had sequins, some had extensive prints and some of different types of weaving.

Soumya had knowledge about this than she did, so she followed her advice.

There were some that were shiny and bright and other mellow and calm.

Anreya was beyond confused.

But the man was relentless, if they rejected one he would smile and pull out three more, he didn't tire.

Anreya wondered how many times he might have dealt with indecisive and difficult customers without losing his patience.

Soumya held up one with an intricate leaf pattern on it, light blue and very pretty "What do you think?"

Anreya touched it "It's nice, very pretty, put it in the yes pile"

Soumya nodded and did what she was told.

Then she found on that was a dark grey slightly rough to touch, with complete black patterns. They had small balck birds flying along the border and the patterns moved all theway round she said "I'm taking this for my mother, what silk is this?"

He answered "Uh….tusser"

She nodded "Please pack this one"

Finally she found one that was a golden and red, with thick red border while the gold glimmered beautifully in the light of the store.

It spoke to Anreya, and she couldn't feel more connected to it.

She instantly fell in love with it. It had no patterns on it, she couldn't have loved it more she told Soumya "This one"  
Soumya smiled "It's beautiful"

The boys were bored, they didn't partake in the selection process, Athreya had nodded off with his arms crossed and Albus had taken out a book from his bag and was intently reading.  
As the man behind the counter folded up the sarees to pack he hummed an unknown tune and Anreya smiled to herself, who knew she'd have actually enjoyed clothes shopping.

While they stood to pay for it, Anreya told the others "Go outside and wait I'll just pay and join you"

They nodded leaving, the boys more eagerly.

As Anreya stood waiting she noticed a saree she hadn't seen before and she told the man "Please, if it's not a bother can you pack that one as well?"

He asked "You want to see it….before billing?"

She shook her red head "No that's fine, just pack it"

He asked uncertainly "Sure Madam?"

She nodded "Yes"

He looked slightly beaten but took it off the shelf and packed it nonetheless.

She paid for the three sarees and left out the door back into the hot city air, she told Soumya as they walked "Thanks for taking me there, it was actually fun, anyway you must show me how to wear it"

Soumya smiled "Sure, call me sometime and I'll tell you how to wear it"

The day wore on with many new experiences, like the taste of fresh coconut water bought on the roadside.

The Bangalore metro, so different from the London underground. And street Gola the two Londoners found was an ice lolly of a different kind. It was a cup-shaped crushed ice dipped in a flavored juice of their choice. It was refreshing and fun.

Anreya their official cameraman took plenty of pictures to keep despite Albus's protest at being photographed.

On their way back they had Khulfi which topped any ice cream ever, it was ice cream on stick but it was Indian and it was made of almonds and pistachios divine and beautiful.

When Albus and Anreya finally came home after shopping and so much fun Albus asked "Feeling better now?"  
She said with her face in a pillow on the couch "Never felt better"

After sometime without any dinner she fell asleep on the same couch with the camera around her neck still.  
Albus came out after taking a good hot bath and was surprised to find her asleep.

Shaking his head He lifted her off the couch easily and took her to her bed. Laying her down he removed her muddy shoes and checked her toe, it was healing thanks to the dittany.

He carefully removed her camera from where it hung around her neck and sat on the edge of her bed scrolling through the pictures she took.

He loved her photography, her pictures gave him an insight into the way she looked at the world through her own eyes and was mesmerized how she could see all the details. He was amazed how she could make the dirty, chaotic streets so beautiful, how she could make the ordinary look extraordinary.

And it hit him, it was because she saw it that way, she saw the beauty and she saw the ordinary as extraordinary.

He smiled and set her camera on her bedside table, then he transferred her shopping to her room.

He decided to call it a night, kissing her on the forehead he switched off the light in her room. He shut her door and went to his own room.

He lay down on his bed and felt that as long as he had her he was okay. He never thought himself as magnificent, heroic or good, but in her pictures of him and there were plenty, he was shocked she'd managed to get that many of him, he looked happy, he looked like the person he really was. And he knew that's what she saw when she looked at him, the real him. Yes he was going to be okay.

Because all you need when you think the world is going to come crashing down on you is a little belief and sometimes the most insignificant things can give you that belief, life might never give you what you want but it always gives you what you need.

* * *

**AN: Okay, phew! Personal opinion, I love this chapter!**

**Right, the next one will positively take some time, feel free to give me inputs. It's not like I'm getting plenty anyway.**

**Anyway, I'm giving this all I got, so please review.**

**It's just a sincere request that's all, I don't think I've ever invested this much energy into any of my stories before.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

She awoke from a deep slumber, her dreams riddled with various creatures concocted by her imagination

Bathed in sweat she peered in the darkness at her alarm clock to see that it was only two.

Her stomach grumbled and she knew she wouldn't fall back asleep any time soon.

So quietly she padded down the hallway, the cold marble floor beneath her feet.

She approached the fridge and took out a sandwich she had smartly set aside for latee wrapped in cling film.

She took the sandwich out to the balcony and sitting on the railing she began unwrapping the sandwich, taking a large bite out of it.

She noticed she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday; Albus must have put her on her own bed.

Tiredly she leaned back into the wall, watching the city horizon, the streetlights and lights in buildings dotting her surroundings almost reflecting the sky above with its stars.

She hadn't fully recovered from her meeting with the Pishachas, of course it was convenient to look strong by putting a brave smile on your face and brushing off the experience like a fly on your shoulder. But the truth was simple and straightforward, it was unexpected, upsetting and suspicious.

Anreya suspected that more such incidents would occur and it was time to start accepting the truth.

Before she knew it the sandwich was over and she was left with a mayo covered cling film wrapping in her hand.

She chucked the wrapping into the dustbin and sat just trying to sort out her thoughts.

She was always full of energy and whenever she needed to unwind a little exercise always helped.

So she jumped off the railing shut the balcony door keeping the cool night air out and went to her room, preparing for a late night jog.

She took a short bath and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, combed through her mane of hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

She removed her running shoes from her bag, which she hadn't used in months and taking her keys she was out the door shutting it carefully behind her so as not to wake up Albus.

She used the lift to go to the ground floor of the apartment and when the monotonous drone of the lift began she felt slightly excited.

When the doors opened she stepped out softly into the empty entrance.

She noticed the security sleeping in his chair behind his desk, fess feet propped up and his security's hat covering his face.

She shook her head and headed out jogging slowly.

The security guards who stood at the gates just watched this foreigner girl jog out of the apartment compound in slight awe and a little bemused.

Anreya fell into a rhythm, left, right, left, right….and slowly the energy was dissipating, all the pent up emotions leaking out of her.

As she jogged ahead of closed shops in the dim street lights, she heard few lone cars speed by unconcerned for speed limits at this hour when there was rare chance of getting caught.

The silence was calming but all the same unnerving. A cool breeze blew to make Anreya feel more at peace.

As she passed by the same junction before Sunderar's wall, she placed her hand on it, this time it was solid. Like Athreya had said the entrances keep shifting.

She stood and looked around her, the place looked so different in daylight, it was all a matter of people how they made the place seem alive.

Most people preferred the silence, but Anreya didn't because silence symbolized the one thing that was part and parcel of life, death.

She jogged on, hoping that by not taking turns anywhere she'd make it back to the apartments without any trouble.

When she thought she'd come far enough, there was a big turning to the left and a lake to her right, rank and smelling rancid as the air carried its polluted stench to her.

She took a good look around before deciding it was time she got back.

This time when she turned around there were two men she hadn't noticed standing ahead of her.

She paused in her tracks but then jogged not caring much for either of them.

But when she passed by them they flew with inhuman speed to stand in front of her.

Her eyebrows drew in and she knew this was not going to be a normal night.

She pulled out her wand and was halfway to apparating when they lunged at her.

She was quick to dodge them but not quick enough to see one of them send a stinging jinx at her.

She let out a squeal of pain more out of surprise than anything else.

Then quickly gathering her wits she impedimentad the man who'd hit her and petrified the other one.

Turning the other way she began to run but was brought to a sudden stop when three more men appeared coming at her from different directions, she saw the faces of one of them, his eyes glazed over as if some hidden power was controlling them, a thought flashed in her mind '_Imperio_'

She cursed under her breath and turned to see four other men including the first two men walking towards her in a zombie-like fashion.

She had very little time as they all raised their wands at her, she spun but for some weird and unfortunate reason she couldn't do it, there was something stopping her and she looked down to see ropes climbing and tightening around her feet not allowing her to move an inch, another rope squeezed her wrist and she desperately tried to clutch her wand before it dropped to the ground from her limp fingers.

She screamed desperately "NO! NO! HELP!" But there was no response as she saw a jet of green light coming towards her at immense speed while she struggled against the ropes fruitlessly. It hit her straight between her eyes blinding her and she fell to the concrete helpless, the defiance gone from her face, grey eyes once full of energy and enthusiasm trapped behind eyelids forced shut.

The men moved in almost soulless, one lifting her up and another, her wand and with a crack they were gone with Anreya Blackwell, the work that the Pishachas couldn't do completed by humans themselves.

All that was left of the events that occurred that night as people began moving across the pathway nest morning unconcerned and unaware was a key to an apartment, hung on simple key chain with the words engraved on the metal square 'futile fire burn the night, burn burn burn till you light the sky, see the sign and come my knight to find the ashes of your phoenix waiting to rise'

And that was the song she'd sung ever since she was a young girl, the song her father sung to put her to sleep and the only song she'd ever listen to.

Back at the apartment Albus was worried as hell. She was gone and with her her apartment key that too which should have been hanging off the hook in front of the door.

After quickly changing and not getting any reply from her cell phone which lay neglected on her bedside table Albus fled to the apartment entrance and asked the security guard in English about a red-haired girl.

He looked up at the worried man with an apologetic and embarrassed "Sorry sir…no no…no see girl sir"

Albus banged his fist frustrated on the table then went to the gate to ask the security guards there and their eyes widened.

Albus with slight relief listened impatiently as they recounted how they'd seen her leave jogging but how she never came back.

Albus was shattered, angry and worried out of his mind.

Why the bloody hell hadn't she woken him up, hell he'd have gone with her if she wanted to so badly.

Hadn't they agreed to stick with each other?

He raked his hands through his hair and rushed back to the apartment and dialed Athreya's number.

His hands shook as he paced the apartment. A groggy and half-asleep voice greeted him from the other end "Hello?"

Albus said hurriedly trying to keep from falling apart over the phone "Athreya, get your ass out of bed and get here as fast as you can, Anreya's missing"

He waited for a response and when the pause stretched a second too long Albus asked angrily "Hello?!"

Athreya replied wide awake suddenly "F***, I'm on my way, give me fifteen minutes. Wait are you sure she's missing and not just joking around. Did you check everywhere?"

Albus almost yelled into the receiver "Yes! Yes god damnit! Athreya! I'm dead serious, apparently she decided to go for a midnight jog and didn't tell anyone why. She's been missing since!"

Albus's voice cracked and he couldn't believe one person could make him behave like this. He swore to god that if she was messing with him he'd never let her out of his sight again and if she was not kidding and she was really gone then he had to find her.

Athreya said "Got it I'm on my way, I've alerted the department emergency team to start an immediate investigation. Just stay calm, we'll find her"  
Somehow it didn't help that Athreya tried to reassure him.

He put the phone down and with a jolt he wondered '_Did she run away?_'

He felt sick to his stomach recalling what she told him in the library how she was sure she wanted to leave.

Al shuddered involuntarily and with his heart racing checked her room and her cupboard, but when he found all her belongings, her clothes, camera, shoes and things he felt just a smidge of his fear ease up.

At least she hadn't left of her own accord.

He sat on her bed his head in his hands, he never cried and he didn't now but something was sobbing inside him and he knew that if anything got worse, the flood would happen, the tears would come and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Nothing.

He looked at the photo peeking from underneath her pillow. He pulled it out. It was a picture of her maybe three or four years old, red pigtails framing her face wide grey eyes peering into the camera with fascination, her gummy grin revealed. Both her parents looking much younger and carefree kissing her on either cheek. She looked loved and happy. Swallowing the guilt in his throat he turned the photo to put back under her pillow when a line of writing caught his eye 'Harmfully harmless, a reflection of optimism and sunlight's favorite, that's who that human being was who led me to a land of happiness. By-Damien Grace(A Traveller's Secret) Happy Birthday Reya, I know this book is a small gift for you, but that quote I thought describes you best, and so when I read the book myself I thought of you. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Love Daddy'

Albus couldn't help smiling.

He tucked the photo back under the pillow and stood up, it was time to get to some action.

Of course, their plans were all botched now but there was no going back only forward.

He was going to find her, then he was going to kick Bledworth's ass to hell and back.

* * *

**AN: OK! I promised it would go at a faster pace, I was in a mood for some real action!**

**Now I am really expecting some reviews, some opinions anything really!**

**Look I'm sort of starved of inspiration at the moment and I can't be writing without knowing if anyone likes it or hates it.**

**Even if you feel like puking when you read what I write just let me know, I won't take offense.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

When her eyes opened, Anreya felt very much like she'd been whacked on the head multiple times.

Her throat itched for some moisture and she could feel the pain of the ropes cutting into her flesh.

She had nothing on her which could help her escape.

Her stomach hurt, starving for some food.

Strange scents wafted through the air around her.

When she properly opened her eyes she was tied against the bark of tree, she could even feel the insects climbing up the tree behind her back. Involuntarily she squirmed out of discomfort at the thought.

Her surroundings would have been beautiful, with all the green trees, the sun rising slowly behind them.

Different birds she'd never heard before chirping and calling to each other.

Some bamboo trees peeked out over the tops of trees in the distance and the forest floor was covered in fresh due.

The mist moved with the air and Anreya would have loved it.

But the men sitting in front of her some sharpening knives, a pot of god knows what bubbling in the center of their sloppy circle changed her perception drastically.

They all were shabbily dressed, some of them were criminals she recognized them from the file. The others were unfamiliar yet the glint in their eyes told her not to expect help from them.

None of them seemed gullible in the slightest.

Her mind traveled to Albus who'd probably be losing his mind on her missing.

She stared guiltily down wondering why she got such brilliant ideas like late night jogging when she was on a dangerous mission where she was the target. She just made everyone's lives harder always.

She thought '_If I hadn't been born my Dad wouldn't be in this mess…_"

She blinked, mentally slapping herself, this wasn't the time for self-pity or guilt. What was done was done and now she was going to get out of here, she was lucky she was still alive and she'd use this as her only leverage.

Her mission was to stay alive and escape.

One of the men saw her shift her feet and grunted "Not Avva udhuth"(_Look, she woke up_)

He told one of his compatriots seriously.

His compatriot told the Englishman "She's awake"

She stood still analyzing their manner of action.

They all stopped what they were doing as the Englishman who she recognized to be Finnick Aberroth with his long dirty blonde hair, his brown unwavering eyes, the scruffy beard and the tanned, burnished skin and square jaw walked over to her assessing her "A pretty harmless bint eh?"

She felt like lashing out with a retort but chose to remain silent and let him revel in his ego "Minister's daughter, we finally got ye didn't we?" He snorted "Your father is too slow, he chose to go against us now he's gonna pay. And we'll make a new government and then we'll see who's wrong in front of the law"

She didn't say a word just stood in front of the stupid bloke with her lips sealed "Sorry where are my manners?" He laughed a throaty laugh which made him sound insane "Good morning sweet heart, what would you like for breakfast? We've got something very special today morning to celebrate your arrival"

She resisted the urge to tell him off and he snapped to one of his men "Get me a bowl of the broth"

He said putting on a fake smile "We can't keep you hungry, orders of the boss, but to be honest my opinion is that we should starve you to death, a waste of food really"

She just took slow deep breaths, if the ropes weren't restraining her she'd have showed him what she thought of him.

A man approached carrying a wooden bowl with the steaming liquid.

Aberroth took it roughly from the man, some of the hot broth jumping out of the bowl onto the grass and trailing down the sides of the shallow vessel.

His dirty yellow-rotting fingernails sneered at her from where his stubby fingers wrapped around the circumference of the bowl.

He put it in front of her face "Here drink"

She turned her face away from the pale brown liquid with a few bits of carrot floating over the top, it looked vile and she'd rather starve to death than have the thing.

But Aberroth couldn't have that, he gave guttural laugh and said pressing the hot bowl into her cheek "Being picky are we Princess? Go on have a sip, now when I say drink you will bloody well drink"

She didn't yield even when the hot vessel with it's disgusting contents were pressed painfully into her cheek she let out a painful but determined "N-no"

She couldn't see his face but she felt the bowl pressing harder.

Then his arm reached around her head grabbing her hair and snapped her neck too fast to face him, she felt the flash of pain in her neck and closed her eyes to keep from yelling, he said angrily "You will drink"

He then proceeded to bring the bowl to her closed lips but she didn't open them as the excruciatingly hot liquid burned them then spilt down her chin.

He got frustrated and overturned the whole thing on her the bowl fell to the ground upturned.

He was enraged, her lips still cried but she ignored it.

He let go of her hair and she spat whatever broth that had trickled into her mouth on his face.

He jumped away from her and yelled "You vile B^^^^!"

She couldn't help feeling satisfied.

He approached her and slapped her hard across her right cheek.

She could feel the sting but she looked up into his monstrous face and smiled triumphantly "That's a 'pretty harmless bint' for you. It's easy to keep me in ropes and then taunt me. Get these ropes off and then we'll see who's harmless"  
She met his gaze defiantly and the glare in her eyes made him say "I will make you beg for mercy, make you suffer so bad before your death that no one will be able to recognize you when they lay you down in that coffin"

And then he turned on his heel kicked the bowl and pushed the men aside as he disappeared into the forest.

The men all stared at her and then laughed in her face shaking their heads.

One of them said, he was an Indian "You're screwed"

She glared at them and let them laugh at her expense. She sighed as she thought '_Albus where are you?_'

* * *

The air in the Auror department was tense as a team gathered for immediate action. Athreya lead the team after picking the men who'd take part.

Quickly they went over the case at hand and the dilemma they were in.

But what they had to do first was find where Anreya had been taken from and how.

As people moved all outposts in the city alerted.

Soumya had her game face on but Albus noticed that when she looked at him with slight sympathy in her eyes.

As the work was carried out, Albus sat in Athreya's office trying to look over their plans. When he returned from a sudden meeting he said to Albus "Albus, this is serious, I don't know if it is connected with Anreya but I have a hunch that it might be"

Albus looked up at him rapt with attention "Sunderar escaped from his enclosure, it seems that someone helped him in doing so. And apparently there was one message that he kept repeating in his sleep only one 'I will find her, I have to find her'"

Albus felt his heart fall twenty feet and asked what he thought "It's all connected, everything is connected. It's like just by coming to India we walked straight into a trap. Do you think we were being tailed right from London?"

Athreya shrugged heavily "It's a possibility, what worries me is that we have too many blanks to fill"

Albus hung his head "I don't care, I made her a promise"

Athreya looked at him with a small smile "We'll do our best"

Albus bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying-The best is not good enough.

The day wore on with multiple meetings and discussions. Preparations were carried out but there was no sign of a clue or any aid to their problem.

But sometime around three when the office quieted slightly there was a knock on Athreya's office's door.

Athreya said tiredly "Come in"

Soumya was leaning against the book rack behind his desk and Albus was sitting slumped over papers in front of Athreya's desk.

The door opened with a slight creak to reveal a small young man, horn-rimmed glasses perched on his nose and wind swept black hair sat on his head. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt.

Albus hardly looked up to glance at him.

Athreya said with authority "Ram tell me"

Ram was a simple strategist, but the smartest find in the department, his method of work was slightly careless but it was nonetheless effective.

He said "I have a spectator of the kidnapping scene sir"

Athreya's eyes widened, Soumya stood straighter and Albus whipped around in his chair as if not daring to believe his ears.

Athreya said hurriedly "How did you find him or her?"

The man replied nervously "It's a her sir, she is an old beggar, she's also a squib. She was sleeping on the footpath across from the place where the incident took place. She saw the officials searching the Whitefield area for evidence and she decided to speak up. She woke up when she heard the noises last night"

Albus pressed eagerly "Is she here?"

Ram's eyes flitted to him "Um she's waiting out front, she also has a key chain with her. She says Ms. Blackwell dropped it"

Albus was on his feet, Soumya said her voice commanding "Send her in now"

He nodded and left.

They waited a few minutes when the door opened and an old frail woman stepped inside hesitantly.

She covered her mouth with the tassels of her dirty torn brown saree.

Her eyes were watery set in deep wrinkles, her sallow cheeks carried tell-tale signs of aging.

She was small and hunched, her thin hair tied in what looked like a permanent bun.

Her thin bony hands adorned with black glass bangles gave off an impression of her poverty.

She looked at the members in the room and bowed her head her hands joining as she did a clumsy version of the Namaste.

Athreya replied with a Namaste, Soumya did the same and Albus copied them just to not seem out of place.

She smiled a toothy crooked smile, her yellowing teeth made Albus shift in his seat.

Athreya asked " hēḷi, Nīvu kaḷeda rātri apaharisiddāre baruttade endu huḍugi nōḍalu illa?"_Tell us, did you see that girl getting kidnapped last night?_

She nodded after a moment's pause "Haudu, avaru dhairyavāgi slannalli hōrāḍidaru ādare avaru tanna hārida. Avaru sahāyakkāgi kirucuttiddaru ādare tanna pārugāṇikā bandu yārū. Idu tumbā duḥkhataptavāgiruttade āgittu. Nānu avara sahāya madhake hogolinthu, ādare nānu yāvudē nīḍalu sahāya māḍida. Avaru hondiruva kāṇuttade. Nānu bhāvisuttēne avugaḷalli ēḷu iddavu. Avaru naḍesuva prayatnisidaru ādare tanna seḷeyitu. Avaru tanna mēle haggagaḷannu avakāśa tadanantara tanna prajñe māḍida. Avaru adhu madidh mele tanna endu dūra tegedukoṇḍitu. Ādare avaru īdhu hinde biṭṭu" (_Yes, she fought the kidnappers bravely but they took her off. She screamed for help but nobody came to her rescue. It was very sad. I would have helped her but I had no help to offer. They seemed possessed. There were seven of them I think. She tried running but the caught her. They let ropes on her and then made her unconscious. They took her away after that. But they left this behind_)

Albus didn't understand a word, Athreya nodded when she was done, his quill had noted everything she said automatically on paper and he handed the note to Albus to read.

The woman held out her apartment key chain to Athreya who took it from her.

Albus felt gut-wrenching pain as he read her story.

As he tried to recollect his thoughts Soumya asked "Aunty Ā ellā allade nīvu yāvudē itara māhiti hondilla?"(_Besides all of that do you have any other information?_)

The lady concerned shook her head apologetically.

Athreya smiled thankfully "Thanks Aunty Nim'ma sahāya namage bahaḷa mukhyavāgittu. Īga nīvu ī nōndaṇi nim'ma hesarannu namūdisi māḍabahudu. Nāvu matte nīvu bēkādare nāvu nīvu kare māḍuttēve" (_Your help was very important for us. Now can you please enter your name in this register. If we need you again we'll call on you_)

She nodded and proceeded with shaky hand to sign in the register that appeared in front of her.

When she had left closing the door behind her Albus said "So she isn't dead"  
Soumya paced "If she was dead they'd like to announce it, first they're going to use her to threaten the government then they'll do what they have to do depending on the situation"

Athreya nodded "Yes, we don't have much time. So I'm going to call the operation under section fifty two of the Indian auror's code. I've already passed the request through the law department, once we get the go from them we'll move in"

Soumya nodded at him and turned to Albus "Good, Section fifty two states clauses for emergency cases that need immediate action, in case of assassinations, terrorism, political unrest and other emergencies of political nature"

Albus nodded "When do we leave?"

Athreya said importantly "Tonight, you better pack"

Albus nodded "I'm ready when you are, wait, you both are coming?"

Athreya looked at Soumya and Soumya looked back at Albus "She's our friend and this is our job. Of course we're coming"

Athreya nodded "This is supposed to be my first priority on my case list, I don't have a choice"

Albus was grateful for their support and friendship.

Athreya patted him on the shoulder "Go home, pack and meet her by six, we'll leave at six thirty"

Albus did as he was told.

He slumped back home, took out his bag that he'd come with emptied it onto the bed and took only clothes and other essentials.

He took a shower, changed ate a bite and then began locking doors as well as muttering charms to make sure the place was protected.

He was just finishing the last room, Anreya's he heard the bell ring.

He opened the door to find Navya their shy next-door neighbor looking at him with a pleasant and hopeful smile "Hi"

He looked at her, he had no energy to entertain her but smiled a stiff smile.

She said "I came looking for Tera"

For a few days Albus forgot that they had pretend names.

He said dazed "Umm….she's not here, she actually went out, don't know when she'll be back"

The innocent girl blinked and then asked "Where did she go?"

Albus snapped irritated unecessarily "She didn't tell me, will you stop prying?"

Navya glared "You both are suspicious, really suspicious. Sorry I wanted to talk to your sister about this place she might have liked to see. Here take these tickets for the oncoming fair. Best of luck finding the spot"

She threw the tickets at him angrily and walked off.

Albus bent and picked up the fallen envelopes. It made him feel guilty but what could he do? He had so much on his mind he couldn't possibly be patient with her.

He went back to the ministry and Athreya explained the drill to them, they'd all be taking polyjuice potion enough for a week, they'd all be different tourists and would carry out the plan as per orders. Wands would be drawn at sign of threat but not otherwise.

As Albus drank the potion and changed his clothes to that off a rugged Indian traveler he felt oddly calm and serene.

He was somewhere far away from the ministry about a million miles away.

When they'd left at six-thirty by portkey of course to land in a ministry outpost in a place called Madikeri the capital of Coorg, Albus took time to adjust to his surroundings. Dressed in clothes of a traveler looking like a complete stranger even to himself he just knew that things weren't going to go as planned but they'd just have to suck it up and work through it.

Albus couldn't get his mind off a certain grey-eyed, red-haired girl. Every thought in his head led back to her and every emotion too.

He'd never been so passionate about anything in his life and now more than ever he felt like someone had taken his heart away, he was going to get it back if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Anreya was uncomfortable, sweaty and terribly hungry.

Sometime in the afternoon, there were only three men sitting in the clearing to guard her while all the others had disappeared off with weapons.

All three of them seemed bored.

Anreya's eyes caught that off a man who looked younger than all the men she'd seen until then.

He had young features, his hair short and close-cropped. His brown tree bark eyes held questions in them.

She held his gaze asking questions of her own but he blinked and looked down at the knife he was sharpening, he'd cut the cord knowing the consequences.

One man stood and stretched said "Naan poyand ulla, adh madhok, bappi aacha?"(_I'm going, to go do that, I'll come alright?_)

The other two nodded, but the other man got up too "Eh Nill naan sa bappi, illi ondhu madhok ille. Kal ra not avala aacha? Avala butthitya not nina"(_Eh wait I'll come too, there's nothing to do here. Listen ra watch her ok? if you let her go see what happens to you_)

The younger one, the only one who stayed behind said "Ninga poyyi, Naan illi ippi. Nak ghothundh enth madhok"(_You both go, I'll be here. I know what to do_)

They nodded and walked off.

When they were safely out of sight she asked "Where did they go?"

The boy looked up from sharpening the knife, he just stared at her blankly before going back to it.

She glared and kicked her foot "Please, help me"

He stopped sharpening his knife for good "Why what would I get out of it?"

She stared at him; she hadn't expected a response "We can help each other"

He smirked "Help? You can't help me. They'll kill my mother and brother. I don't want any part in this. I was going to go for training, I was going to get a job. The sooner you're gone and they leave, I'll be happy"

Anreya asked sternly "You think you'll get a job anywhere after that? They only care about England they're just using you, so either way your family dies and either way your life is ruined. They will kill your mother and brother just for the heck of it. So what will you do then?"  
He looked at her angrily and then said simply "I can't help you"

She said almost begging "But you can! If you help me out of here then I'll get you whatever job you want wherever you want, I can get you protection for your family. You can escape too"

He groaned "You say it so easily but it's not that simple, you'll go from here and you'll forget, you just want to escape"

She wanted him to understand "I'm not like these people"

He scoffed "You're British too, I heard your pure-blood too tell me how you're different"

She said shakily "I'm a good person, that's the difference"

His eyes widened and then he looked conflicted.

Suddenly he raised his wand on her and she gasped in fright but understood when he flicked his wrist and the ropes fell away.

She felt relieved when she could finally move her limbs again. It was remarkable to feel something in her hands and feet again.

She said gratefully flexing her fingers "Thank you"

He turned quickly checking the expanse, he put in some supplies in his cloth bag and pulled her wand out from a hole in a tree, then said "Quick, let's go, there isn't much time"

And with relief and her heart thudding in her chest she ran with him through the trees, relying on instinct and doing exactly what no one expected, trusting her enemy.

That was the power of faith and trust. And she wished she could correct her statement, the difference between them and her was not that she was a good person and they were bad but it was the fact that she could trust and believe in something good that made her different from them.

As they ran as fast as their limbs could take them, she panted "Listen, I'd like to take back what I said…I-I can trust and believe that there is good in people and that's what makes me different from them"

He just glanced at her from the corner of his eye, then handed her back her wand "Either I've made the biggest mistake of my life or the best decision of my life trusting you and the same applies for you. Let's find out whether we did the right thing, trusting each other"

She smiled as the wind blew through her hair and he offered her his hand. She looked at him once before taking it firmly "Let's"

And he apparated taking them away from the forest, somewhere either to hell or maybe something close to heaven.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 14, there it is. Well this is fast-paced I suppose.**

**No point dragging it out any more.**

**Now at this point, when I consistently update quickly etc. I expect a very small thing in return, reviews.**

**If I don't get any yeah I'll be disappointed, but right now I'm writing this story for my own satisfaction.**

**Let me be honest, I don't know what you guys think, I'm not getting any reaction, so I'll probably just finish this one.**

**By the way this is my last story for the year, and so far I think it's my personal best.**

**I put in a lot of hardwork, time and research into it. So as soon as this one's finished I'll probably not be on here for a long time.**

**Not trying to sound grouchy and stuff but just saying that, for those who have reviewed, favorited and followed the story thanks. Now I just want to finish it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The journey through the hills was bumpy. The port-holed roads, winding and narrow were dangerous in their own way.

The tourist bus blaring popular but off-pitch local songs amongst the roar of the engine had Albus looking sharply out of the window finding peace only in the scenery outside.

With a pang in his heart he realized how much Anreya would have enjoyed it.

She would be getting excited just about coming this far.

His throat constricted painfully as he thought about the smile dancing in her eyes as she would tease his stoic nature how he wished she was here now.

He pulled the camera out his bag, he didn't know why he had felt the necessity to carry it with him besides his wand and invisibility cloak, he just needed something that brought him closer to her.

He began taking pictures, he wasn't much of a photographer but he did it for her.

Athreya sitting next to him asked seriously "You understand that if you do anything impulsive on this operation or give in to your anger I'll have to pull you out of it? You must think with your head not your heart, for the safety of everyone, you know that right?"

Albus continued clicking and said "That's the only reason why I allowed you to be in charge of this operation"

He didn't say anything more and he didn't have too. Athreya heard the razor edge in his voice, but forgave his tone attributing it to his upset and angst.

No words were shared between them throughout the rest of the way.

When the bus came to halt, the weather around them was cold but the sun shined almost like the nature smiled at them but was reminding them of the danger they were stepping into.

Albus never felt that his guards were heavier.

Athreya led the team, they'd take an unknown trek through trees and shrubbery around the base of the hill.

They wanted to avoid the school and the direct route as much as possible.

As the walk began, when they entered the forest darkness fell over them like a blanket and the sunlight disappeared, they'd arrived in unchartered territory.

* * *

Anreya was on guard. She'd wrapped a shawl on her face to keep from being recognized.

They'd arrived in the premises of a grand school.

It was Indian right from the environment to the architecture.

Even though she was tired and the sunlight made her feel slightly dizzy, she continued to walk behind the man she didn't even know the name of.

He led her carefully and said "Their off on Dussera vacation, the only people in the school are the caretakers and the principal"

As they walked in the large corridor with gigantic marble dancing girls holding up the ceiling over their heads Anreya felt small.

He led her, it was like he knew the school on the back of his hand.

But she chided herself for her stupidity, he had gone here, obviously he knew the school like his own.

They walked for ages before the stood on a centre of small circle at the end of a corridor.

He warned her "Don't step out of the circle"

Suddenly the ground below they propelled out of its place and Anreya gasped as they were carried upwards farther and higher up.

She almost fell off in the sudden unexpected rise.

When she was sure she'd fall off, the man caught her wrist and pulled her roughly into the circle "Don't get carried away"

There was not a trace of sympathy on his face, no trace of kindness. She nodded and stood straighter feeling her heart twist as she thought of how Albus would have been the same way.

But this was no time to fall prey to her emotions.

The circle stopped and Anreya hesitated to look down.

A door appeared in the wall on front of them in bits, vines and flowers all wooden carvings appeared in the stone.

The man beside her placed his hand on the door and stroked the various flowers and they swayed and the door swung back.

He stopped in and Anreya followed expectantly.

The room inside was massive.

It was made completely of limestone and wooden floors.

There was a set of steps that led to the desk and a fireplace on the right.

There were shelves and shelves of books.

Various little things moved and squeaked.

Anreya took it all in, it was so different from the headmistress's office at Beauxbatons.

Then a lady appeared out of thin air, Anreya jumped slightly at the sudden sight of her.

She was tall and beautiful, Anreya involuntarily gaped the woman was like a goddess.

Her hair was a lush black braided neatly not a strand out of place. Her golden-bronze skin gleamed in the light, but her eyes they were truly what enchanted Anreya, they were golden too almost like tiger eyes.

She was perfect in every sense of the word, her crisp forest green saree and posture made Anreya want to bow to her beauty.

But Anreya just stared.

The man spoke "Ma'am we need your help"  
The lady smiled a motherly smile and then looked at Anreya "IAM's doors are open to anyone and everyone"

Anreya felt the intensity of her gaze. She removed her shawl with new-found courage "I am Anreya Blackwell and I was kidnapped by Bledworth, I have to contact the Indian Auror department, I am on a mission from England and this is a case of national security"

The man's eyes widened as she said this, Anreya held her breath, the lady's expression turned slightly serious "There isn't any time to waste then, come with me, but our communication lines have been cut. Everything is being intercepted. But we must use a telephone….."  
Anreya jumped on the opportunity "Yes! That'll work! I remember the phone numbers!"

The woman led them up to her desk and there sat in all its glory a simple telephone, the woman said "Before you call, I'd like to know who this is"

She looked at the man and the man said looking hesitantly at Anreya even she wanted to know who he was "Shravan Verma, Hello Vanya"

Anreya stared in confusion, the woman she stepped back looking almost as if she'd seen a ghost. The blood drained out of her face and her beautiful eyes widened exuding a glow like nothing seen before.

His introduction hung in the air and Anreya couldn't help but think they shared a history together.

When she thought about it, the woman seemed much too young to be a headmistress after all.

She coughed as the two people stared at each other "We can't waste time, I'm going to make that call"

She picked up the receiver not waiting for permission and dialed Athreya's number.

Athreya heard his phone ring oddly, it was slightly unnerving, he wondered whether to cut the call after all it was an unknown number but Soumya said "Pick it up, you never know"

For some reason he saw hope in her eyes and he trusted her intuition, he picked it up "Hello?"

He waited and then he heard a voice that almost made him drop the phone in shock "Athreya? Hello? This is Anreya! Hello Athreya can you hear me?"

Athreya fought his shock and spluttered into the phone "Where are you? How are you? Wait who's listening to us!"

Soumya looked at his face and she reflected his shock, she stopped walking and Athreya heard Anreya laugh "I escaped; I'm safe, in the headmistress's office at IAM. I have one their compatriots here who helped me escape; he can give you inside information. Where is….where are you?"

He could tell she wanted to ask about Albus, he said "We're wait, are you sure you can trust him?"

He heard her answer "I don't think I have much of a choice"

Athreya didn't whether to be worried or relieved he said "Just stay there and we need to know how to get them, we had a plan, we don't know if it'll work and Anreya….he's worried sick"

He didn't have to elaborate, he heard her say shakily "Listen tell him I'm safe, I don't have much time, but here's the location remember it, Shravan tell me, yeah Athreya listen….."

He absorbed the information.

Albus saw Athreya talking on the phone and when he heard the name 'Anreya' he quickly walked over and grabbed the phone from his hand before Athreya could react, every cell in his body came alive when he heard the voice on the other side "….They are kind of distributed around the forest, and they've even put some of them under the imperius curse. You better watch out…Yeah I'll tell him Shravan wait…hello Athreya are you listening? Athreya?..."

Albus just said her name very quietly Athreya watched nervously "Reya"

Albus was treated to a stunned silence, finally he heard his name "Albus"

Albus asked in flurry, there came the flood he knew would come soon "You idiot, complete idiot! Where are you? What did they do? Why do you always make me boil with anger, do you know how worried I have been?"

He heard on the other side "A-Al….calm down I'm fine….really….don't worry just keep your head in the plan okay? Al just stay cool, you have to focus it isn't over yet. I'm in the school. I have help, they must be searching for me. You all better stay on guard. I was telling Athreya some things that might help you all in beating them. They have too many people six of you isn't enough, send for forces. Most of the people they're using are being threatened and are doing it to protect themselves and the others are being controlled. So you get what I'm saying?"

Albus said calming down to the sound of her voice "Yes, I do, so where exactly are they?"

Anreya answered "I've told Athreya the location, I want you to call for more forces and remember the plan? Stick to it. Please. Don't worry about me. The whole of Coorg is under their control, don't underestimate the locals but if you can bring them on your side I suggest you do it. Wreck them all. Don't waste time strategizing; it's not going to work. I know this is going to be hard for you but for once follow my method of action, leap before you think….I have to go now, we have work to do on our end. I'll meet you…..after this is over….take care of yourself for me okay…..I-I love you, bye"

Albus was proud to hear her commanding him, he'd never thought she'd ever think on her feet. He said "I love you too, take care Reya, bye"

The line went dead the minute after he said it.

He turned to the group with a new fire "Let's move, Athreya we need to send for forces" He threw the phone to Athreya which he caught smiling slightly.

Albus said like the leader Athreya knew he was "Wands at the ready, split into groups, keep in touch through phones and move in various directions, if you see the criminals we showed you yesterday, if they try to attack stun, stun anybody who is in our way, understand. In the heart will be Bledworth, if any of you find's Bledworth don't waste time calling for help, just attack. Don't talk, don't fall into traps. All the talking will be done once this is over! Do I make myself clear?!"

Athreya and Soumya were the first to reply in unison and loudly like they were in training, proudly "YES SIR"

Albus nodded and smiled. Then they paired off, Albus was with the tall man Arun who grinned at him "Well let's kick some ass then?"

Al didn't smile as they moved East alert for movement "No doubt about it"  
Arun though he was grinning looked on guard and his eyes that would have looked gentle in other situation now held a depth to them a sort of seriousness which put Al's mind at ease, their pair might just work.

* * *

Anreya, the headmistress and Shravan were hunched over her desk planning their own plan. They'd move in from the school grounds.

They would try to hold them off until forces came by.

The young headmistress was all on board.

As they had it all worked out, that's when they got the call, Anreya being closest to the phone picked it up and said sharply "Hello?"

There was an eerie silence then came a low scathing voice that sent ripples of shivers down Anreya's spine. "Found you"

The laughter was the vilest sound she'd ever heard, it started as a chuckle smooth as velvet and then suddenly grew into a lion's roar.

Anreya kept the phone down quickly and said breathing heavily "He knows where we are"

Her partners' eyes widened in fear and urgency, outside the skies that had been sunny and bright turned cold and grey.

Vanya as the headmistress was named said "Our first move is to hide you, come"

Anreya protested "But…..But…"

Shravan grabbed her wrist "You have to get out of here, you're the one they want"

Anreya stopped protesting.

They moved quickly through the palace, moving through the hallways and corridors. When the rain started beating down outside and winds howled Anreya couldn't understand the sudden change of weather.

She was led deeper down through the palace. The exquisite carving and the emptiness struck Anreya like a gong.

She just followed her feet moving of their own accord.

As the went deeper and deeper down they finally reached a dungeon, Vanya stopped then took out her wand "_Lumos_, now go in then the floor will move down it'll take you deep down and when it stops follow the tunnel, it'll lead you out into the forest, be careful no one knows about this passage. Just stay on guard. From the forest just escape"

Anreya said with a dreadful fear in her heart "Come with me"

Vanya smiled "This is my school, I must protect it, if I leave now I will never be able to forgive myself"  
She looked at Shravan "You go"  
Shravan looked at Vanya his eyes angry "And leave you again?"  
He turned to Anreya who looked scared "Thank you Anreya, I did the right thing trusting you, go back I'll be fine"

Anreya said hopelessly "I-I still have to get you that job, your family"  
He smiled sadly "It was never my destiny"

Something broke in Anreya and she said angrily "I will protect them, do you understand? You better be alive when I get back or else!"  
Shravan smiled "I'll try my best"

She turned to Vanya "Best of luck and thank you"  
Vanya smiled and Anreya stepped into the silent dungeon.

She watched them took a breath and felt the stone groan as it sunk into the ground and just before her head disappeared down below she heard the great bang from above.

She heard them run and she wanted to jump out and go after them but she knew that wasn't going to help anybody. If there was one way she could help Albus and the others it was by not getting caught again.

She sat down on the ground exhausted physically and emotionally.

She'd never knew this is what she was signing up for. It was far far worse than she thought it would be.

Her stomach just screamed to her and her wrists and ankles were still soar so was her neck and she seemed to have some unknown rash on her back that throbbed like the devil.

When the floor finally on ground again she stepped off the circular disc when she did it rose behind her and she began walking through the dark tunnel.

It was pitch dark so she lit her wand and when she heard a dangerous hiss at some point she began walking faster her breath ragged.

The last thing she needed was snakes.

But then she stepped on something that slithered quickly from underneath her foot hissing loudly and she jumped back with a yelp "ACK!"

Calming herself down she trudged more carefully forward.

She prayed for the tunnel to end soon and then she saw it a spot of light at the end maybe this was what they meant by 'the light at the end of the tunnel' forgetting about her fear she ran forward in excitement sweating her footsteps loud in her ears.

She weakly came out breathless the light blinding her.

Blinking rapidly she fell to the grass on her knees.

She raked her hands through her sweaty and grimy tangled red hair letting the rain wash her.

She slowly staggered to her feet almost spent.

The rain fell like no rain she was accustomed to. It was a full blown storm.

But she was alive and that's all that mattered.

She began walking through the sludge, then she came to a point where there was no way forward.

Anreya saw it as she was climbing uphill through the trees, a wave of brown muddy water.

It gushed down the hill carrying trees racing at an unimaginable speed roaring and growling angrily.

Her legs turned to lead on seeing the water rushing at her evilly and the trees that it uprooted easily.

Anreya's mind was functioning in slow motion.

She just froze, she gripped her wand then finally the message reached her feet and she was running with no idea where she was going except away from the water.

How she wanted to scream but she didn't have the energy.

She didn't look behind her, and she couldn't see anything in front of her.

The adrenaline pumped inside her.

But then she tripped, she tumbled over rocks screaming. She was scraped and bruised as she came to a dangerous stop at the base of a rock. She heard the monstorus water behind her and when she slipped while getting up she knew she couldn't make it.

The water came and hit her with a force Anreya did not expect.

Her ears rang and her body was crushed. She tried to fight it, desperately she grasped at the rock hoping it would keep her up.

She thought as the water took her in a mad swirl that maybe if she just went with the water she'd be fine, but how? And it came to her, with whatever strength she had left she leaped at a floating tree trunk and clung to it desperately.

She didn't know if her idea would work but she had no better idea.

She forced herself not to give into sleep but it was hard.

She didn't know where the water would take her but wherever it went she was going with it.

* * *

Albus and Arun were trying to hold their own against the force of nature.

They were not able to see anything in the storm but Albus was relentlessly keeping his eyes open. Then Arun pushed him down as a jet of light whizzed through the air over his head.

As soon as he had been pushed down, Arun let him go launching his attack.

Albus didn't take more than a second to recover and shot a spell at a person who'd aimed at Arun's back when the man fell Albus stood back to back with Arun.

They watched each other's backs and kept firing wherever they saw men appear. It was like a sudden overflow there were men screaming, some running at them with knives and others with wands.

A man nearly got Arun in the gut with an axe, he was burly mustached and wild.

Albus grabbed the handle of the axe and pushed the man back into the tree, the handle pressing into the big man's adam's apple.

The man's face depicted a mixture of fury and fear.

Albus held his own and didn't bother saying anything when they were face to face Albus staring into his black bull's eyes.

He just lifted his wand and stunned him.

The man's face was frozen in shock as he slipped from underneath the axe which had embedded itself in the tree he fell to the ground and Arun said "That was the last one".

He spared one pathetic glance to the stunned man between them and stated gruffly "let's keep moving"

Albus nodded and they drew forward anticipating more attacks of the same type.

There was no shortage of men, and Anreya had been right, some looked lost within themselves their actions controlled and soulless.

Albus could not sympathize with them, it was a horror movie of some sort where the odds were stacked up high against them.

They just kept coming and they kept fighting ploughing forward deeper and deeper into the forest closer to Bledworth than they knew.

* * *

Anreya was losing consciousness but as the water flowed down the rain slowly turned to a drizzle.

She rolled onto flat land completely spent still clinging to the log.

Oh she could have slept, her chest heaving, hair plastered to her face, coughing up water.

It was not what she imagined.

She knew she was far from the palace. But she also saw the land slide around her.

The side of the hill lay waste thanks to the rain. Nature's wrath had caused its destruction.

She was lying on an unknown road, the tar beneath her wet and grimy.

She weakly sat up in the rubble and mud around her.

Her head ached and she slowly stood up almost falling over with fatigue.

She wandered to the middle of the road.

She still had her wand in her fingers and that gave her some strength.

The grey skies and the surroundings were unfamiliar, every muscle ached, and her vision was becoming blurry.

Her back burned with the rash, she was sure the tumble had broken her ankle and various scratches and bruises covered her body.

As she rubbed her forehead a slight slimy wetness met her finger tips, curious she looked at her fingers and was surprised but unconcerned for the blood that painted her pale fingers.

That's when she saw the headlights of a jeep, honking.

She looked beyond her hands into the headlights, she couldn't move if she tried.

She just had time for her eyes to widen and she raised her hands in front of her turning away and shutting her eyes waiting for the collision.

She heard the screeching of brakes and was even more shocked when the crash never came.

It took her a minute to get the courage to look at the vehicle in front of her.

As she straightened up slowly she saw a man step out of the vehicle, he was an official, he was an auror, the wand clearly told her that.

She stared and then she seemed to get a new life. The man tall and stiff walked to her "Ma'am are you alright? You look injured, were you part of the landslide?"

She found her lost voice, she spluttered clumsily "Anreya Blackwell…..yes I-I'm okay. Are you here to aid the aurors?"

The man peered into her face concerned "Yes Ms. Blackwell indeed we are here for that purpose"

She said her voice commanding "Good, go to the forest, he's at the heart. Right at the bloody heart of it. Take me with you I'll take you there"

She could barely walk but she had to.

He said worriedly "Ma'am I'm afraid you're in no condition to do this, you need medical attendance now, eh ba ro! Ambulance kari!"(_Eh come man, call the ambulance!_)

She pleaded "Don't! No! I need to do this! Don't you understand?!"

He looked into her eyes sternly and saw the honesty, the courage and determination in them.

She stumbled and he steadied her "I…I promised my father, I've made too many promises…..I must keep them…you do not understand"

He sighed "I just cannot allow…."

She said shrugging his hand off her shoulder with as much strength she could muster, she was angry "You listen to me…..I'm the only one who knows the place, you'll never find him. And you try messing with me I will not be kind, don't test me"

She punctuated every word with force, the glare down went on a second too long, a subordinate hurriedly came over "Sir, Orders sir!"

The officer looked at the subordinate "Get the battalion ready, we're going in, Ms. Anreya will lead us"

Anreya felt relieved. The subordinate hurried away yelling at the men and the officer turned to her "We are counting on you"

She nodded with conviction "I know".

* * *

When Albus saw a flash of black in the bushes he was alert, he indicated with his fingers to Arun to let him know and Arun was on guard too.

Then suddenly Albus was staring at Athreya with his wand raised in the bushes, Athreya realizing who he was said "Albus"

Albus nodded and Soumya emerged "Are we getting close?"

Arun approached them scanning the perimeter, their disguises were wearing off. Athreya told Albus "I know we're close, watch this"

He shot a jet of light straight ahead of them and they all watched as the jet made contact with some invisible barrier and was deflected.

Albus sighed "We have to break through it, we don't have an option"

Arun smirked "Simple, I didn't expect he would put a weak barrier up, it'll take me no more than two minutes"

Albus stared skeptically at the man Athreya reassured Albus "Arun is our barrier expert; he can break through any barrier"

Albus muttered "I hope so"

Soumya said looking around "Let's move"

Arun obviously made short work of the barrier. He was good at it Albus had to admit it, with a few graceful, powerful strokes and wand movements the barrier was gone.

Arun told him "I've spent half my life reading up about magical barriers"

Their relief was short-lived.

They heard a low threatening growl and looked ahead of them just in time to see a beast or a very monstrous man bounding towards them Athreya just let out a breath next to Albus "Sunderar"

They jumped in various directions to avoid the attack.

In a furious motion they all blasted the man but he was quicker than all four of them with some animalistic speed that scared Albus.

He laughed and Albus could see the teeth, yellow and carnivorous.

It disgusted him that a human could lose all humanity.

His eyes were uncoordinated and it seemed like while he was looking at Albus he was also looking at Athreya.

Albus didn't waste time he sent the stunning spell at him but he was immune to every spell.

Albus felt like crying out in frustration when the man just kept lunging at them and they were helpless.

Albus realized that Bledworth had given him some sort of immunity.

He thought fast as the man or the creature was leaping at Arun, Albus ran at him and pushed him out of the air.

The two of them rolled on the forest floor.

Albus avoided his swipes and was going to barely make it alive when he felt something hard behind him digging into his back.

With one quick burst of power he grunted and pushed Sunderar on his back so he was on top and trying very desperately to hold him down, he was joined by Athreya, Arun and Soumya who seemed to hold him in place, not wasting the opportunity of having free arms, he reached behind Sunderar's thrashing back and grasped desperately at the earth beneath the leaves and cursed when Sunderar pushed him back but finally his hand caught what it was searching for. The cool hilt of a sword, felt perfect beneath his fingers.

He pulled it out and the ruby gleamed, it was the Gryffindor's sword. It was Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Not thinking for a moment he plunged it into Sunderar's heart.

The sword penetrated the flesh and Sunderar coughed blood some splattering Albus's face.

When he fell limp and the others had let him go Albus pulled the sword out, getting up, he looked at the sword, reddened at the tip.

How had it found him? And he remembered his father's words '_Only a true Gryffindor can get that sword_'

Albus holding the sword looked up at the trees and saw perched on one of the highest branches an familiar fiery bird, it cawed and nodding it Albus in all its glory flew away. Faux it had come to help Albus, he'd never felt so grateful.

Now carrying the sword and picking up his fallen wand he said his shell-shocked partners "Let's keep moving"

Athreya looked at him "You killed him"

He sounded like he just couldn't understand it, Albus said impassive "It was better that way, he'd have preferred it to the life he was going to have after this. I hope he does well wherever he goes"

They walked in silence and then they heard numerous voices.

And he whispered "Take a tree each, don't be seen"

And then he heard a voice louder and distinguished like silk, seductive but so dangerous and so extremely manipulative "If by the end of this I don't have that girl all of you worthless bastards will rot in a hell I will create for you. So get it in you thick skulls and kill all those spineless aurors and get me that girl, burn the forest down if you have to, I will take hear pretty head to her father and he will have to be on his knees at the sight of it!"

Albus had to use extreme self-control not to kill the man then and there.

Soumya was cringing on the images that had been planted in her mind.

Athreya was watching Albus concerned for his temper, Arun just looked disgusted and in some imaginary pain.

As he heard the roar of response from all his followers he heard another familiar voice that he would recognize even if he was dead. A voice that made him want to scream that relieved and terrified him.

It rang "There'll be no need to burn down the forest! I'm here!"

Soumya had to cover her mouth to prevent the gasp that almost escaped her lips.

Athreya swore in his mind and Arun just kicked the ground.

The end was near, Albus could feel it.

* * *

Anreya was standing her hair wild, her heart positively pounding in her chest.

She looked at the blood-thirsty crowd in front of her, some confused, some under the imperius curse, some smiling evilly and most of them angry.

She was all alone or so it seemed.

She walked confidently forward. If anything went wrong she was a dead woman.

Caught up in the sight of her nobody saw the camouflaged battalion she'd brought with her, when she had been leading the officer through the forest he had alerted the other battalions and they'd all arrived now with a small army of skilled aurors who were conveniently hidden in the shadows of the forest she stood with nothing but her wand disheveled in front of a sea of people led by the most wretched criminal leading them.

Bledworth was probably the most beautiful criminal out there.

Even though he was evil he had an air about him, a style and flair. His lips curved in a handsome smirk that could strike fear and awe easily in a person.

He let out a laugh and Anreya tried not to wince at the sound she so detested. "Welcome, welcome Anreya Simone Blackwell, part you fools make way for our _esteemed_ guest of the evening"

The crowd shuffled to make a straight path for Anreya to walk to Bledworth's little rock stage.

He stretched his arms mockingly his eyebrows arching gracefully.

She inched forward and took shaky steps trying not to give her broken ankle away. She couldn't look weak.

When she was walking through the crowd a hand pinched her butt and she sent a vicious glare at the offender, a short man who she recognized from the files, his one eyes permanently shut, his rotting teeth sat crooked in his mouth and the beard all made for a gruesome sight.

He jeered and grinned wickedly.

She made to raise her wand at him Bledworth said "Now now, let's not tease our guest boys, there'll be more time for that _later_"

Anreya looked at the hungry fiendish faces around her and felt her skin crawl.

She decided, there would be no later.

She stopped just a few steps short of the stage and the sole man on it said enticingly "Oh don't be shy now Darling, come share the limelight let them all see your beautiful face, remember it as the beginning of their new lives"

She said "No, I'm not coming up there. I am not your puppet"  
He said as smooth as silk raising one slender finger waving it like he was teaching a naughty child "Oh but you are darling, you are my puppet and just as easy to break"

He raised his hands and made to crack the imaginary neck of a doll "One snap, so come on up"

She refused blatantly "Never"

His eyes flashed suddenly like a cobra's but he hissed "Very well I will come down to you, no matter"

She stood back as he stepped down, she clutched her wand and felt every drop of the drizzle making goosebumps erupt on her arms.

The crowd watched anticipating and eager to know what would happen.

She moved back and then suddenly she bumped into a wall of men who pushed her forward only so she could fall into the waiting arms of Bledworth.

She felt her breath hitch in fear as he caught her staring into the depths of her irises, he trailed a long finger across her jaw, hooking it under her chin and forcing her chin up, warning bells rang right from her head to her feet, he smiled tantalizing and poisonous "Beautiful"

She couldn't take it anymore she brought her knee up and pushed hard into his groin and the surprise and pain made him let her go, she pushed him back and in his moment of imbalance she trained her wand on him "You disgust me" She would have hit him but she had other plans, she spun and apparated from amidst the crowd to land a few feet away and she screamed on top of her lungs "NOW!"

Her distraction had worked beautifully.

Albus and the team had moved in behind the rocks, when they climbed over the rocks, his blood boiled when he saw the man holding Anreya.

But the minute she yelled the command they opened attack on the crowd.

Albus slid straight down the rocks to where Bledworth was as he whipped his wand out.

He leapt at Bledworth catching him around the neck and pushed him face-first into the ground.

As the battalions charged, Anreya couldn't believe that Albus was there too along with Athreya, Soumya and she recognized Arun too.

Albus wrestled with Bledworth, the crowd was in frenzy, the man was a good fighter though he had quickly gotten on Albus and was strangling him when from nowhere Anreya had hit him with a stinging jinx.

Albus used the moment to grab his wand; the sword had slipped away from him.

Bledworth yelled "You scoundrel!"

He advanced on Anreya; he got her around the neck "You have some nerve, some bloody nerve"

Anreya finally felt the real fear of death, that murderous look in his eyes as he pushed the breath from her lungs, this must have been the way he looked at all his wives when he killed them. He looked merciless, insane, and psychotic. Anreya gasped and choked.

Any moment now she'd be gone, but when his hand fell limp and he slipped to the ground petrified, she fell to her knees coughing and gulping air.

She looked into his surprised eyes, his still features.

She felt so much hatred for him, she looked up and saw Albus standing chest heaving, he asked "You alright?"  
She nodded standing up weakly.

But the fight wasn't over.

Albus began cursing and keeping off the mad crowd, Anreya raised her wand too, it was a long time since things died down.

She had missed so many killing curses already; she didn't know where she summoned the superhuman energy from.

But after coming so close to death, she would do anything to live.

But with Albus behind her watching her back everything was simpler, everything so obvious and clear.

When the last one of the goons was taken down Albus didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around Anreya and she wrapped her arms around his neck just happy to be alive.

Albus let her go after a long time "Never….never again are you…..going for a late night jog"

She let out a small carefree laugh which seemed so unnatural for the situation they were in "Agreed"

He smiled and leaned in capturing her lips in his as if there was no one else in the world.

They were interrupted by a embarrassed cough from Athreya "Um…we need to clear off"

They both jumped apart blushing and looking extremely shy, Albus ruffled his hair and picked up the fallen sword "Yeah…yeah"

He began walking and Anreya hugged Athreya "Thank you"

Athreya patted her on the back "It's good to have you back, just doing my duty"

Anreya was tired, but she had one more thing to do. She took Albus's hand and said "Come with me"  
he asked suspiciously "Where?"

She put a finger on her lips "Later, come now"

She took his hand and apparated them to the palace.

* * *

Albus looked around him holding her hand "Where are we Reya?"

Anreya said tugging him forward and she hesitantly followed "I made another promise"

She said "If it weren't for Shravan I'd never have escaped"

Albus stayed silent.

They walked through the corridors and Anreya led him into the big hall he was in awe of the place until he saw the sprawled bodies of men on the marble floor.

Anreya gasped and left his hand to run into the middle of it.

She stood scanning the men around her.

And suddenly Albus so a jet of light shooting at Anreya, he ran towards her and pulled her with him to the floor. They scrambled to their feet drawing their wands.

When Albus saw a man standing on the floor above them he trained his wand at him but Anreya jumped and pushed his arm "NO, that's Shravan! Shravan!"

The man on the floor above them looked surprised then he ran down the staircase and then skidded to a sudden halt in front of her, Albus saw the relief in his eyes and was confused.

He quickly grabbed her shoulders "You're alright! You are alive!"

He looked genuinely happy and Anreya nodded "I am! And so are you! What about Vanya?"

He let go of her shoulders and called through the palace "Vanya come down, it's Anreya!"

Anreya waited in excitement and Albus just felt out of place.

Then he saw a really beautiful young woman run down and then come and hug Anreya "Anreya!"

Albus watched as Anreya responded with equal fervor, she said "I'm so glad it's all over"

They let each other go and Anreya grabbed Al's hand "This is Albus, he's my boyfriend"

Albus smiled a tight smile, Vanya smiled back cheerfully and Shravan he seemed just as weary of Albus as Albus was of him.

Anreya said "I'll tell the aurors to clear up here after they've done the forest oh and Shravan, I'm going to get you your job, you can go back and see your family now"

He said gratefully "Thank you Anreya, thank you so much"

She nodded "You both coming with us?"  
They nodded and the left the palace.

* * *

When they got back, there were more cheerful sounds that greeted them.

The place was cleared.

Anreya finally felt her exhaustion catching up to her, she told the aurors to clear up the palace, but she could feel her head spinning.

She was walking over to Soumya when her legs turned to jelly and the world as she knew it faded into black.

* * *

When Anreya woke up again undoubtedly she was in a hospital, the fluorescent hospital lights glared down at her and she groaned.

She felt someone holding her hand and turned to her left to find Albus knocked out in a hospital chair.

She smiled at the sight of him.

But when the moved, he woke up quickly and looked at her "You're awake"

Anreya nodded "Seems like it, how long was I out?"

He told her stroking her hair "It's been thirty six hours"  
She swore "Shit"  
He told her "You know you're very brave"

She looked up into his emerald green eyes full of love "You were caught in a land slide on an empty stomach, with a broken ankle and a horrible bed bug rash and a nasty gash on your forehead, I don't know how you managed to stay up straight for so long"

She smiled "I'm not an easy girl to knock down"  
He nodded rolling his eyes "Obviously I know that"  
She hit him "Don't be sarcastic"

He kissed her on her cheek "We're going back to England soon"

She frowned "But we didn't see anything"

He continued stroking her hair "We've seen enough"  
She glared "You are the biggest kill joy on this planet, I had places I wanted to see, a whole list"

He sighed he knew she'd do this "Listen this was supposed to be a work trip"

She pouted "And the work's over is it not?"

He ignored her "Don't stress yourself out, be a good girl and go to sleep"  
She crossed her arms and whacked at his hand in her hair "Not happening"

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes "Suit yourself"

She kicked him with her unbroken foot "When I'm out of here you better run Potter"

He smiled with his eyes closed "You wish, you're harmless"

She glared hard at the florescent lights and yelled at anybody who would hear her "Healer get this idiot out of here! He's not good for my mental stability!"

* * *

A few days later they were packing in their apartment, Anreya was completely healed but she was still mad that she wasn't getting to see rest of the place.

She glared at Albus every chance she got and Albus getting tired of it finally caught her on the sofa "Hey Ms. Grumpy face, look at me"

She refused eyes firmly set on the TV.

He turned her face until he felt her slap his hand quickly, he sighed and waved three envelopes in front of her face, she said gritting her teeth "Albus stop it! Wait what are those?"

She finally looked at him with burning curiosity, he rolled his eyes "Tickets to some fair, Navya our neighbor wanted to take us"

Anreya looked at him and slowly besides anger her eyes expressed joy.

She flung her arms around his neck "I love you!"

He caught her after her sudden pounce and smiled into her hair "Yeah I know, it's tonight this fair, shall we take her along?"

Anreya pulled away and looked at him "Where's the question in taking her, she gave us the tickets didn't she?"

Al nodded "Except she's a little mad at me"  
Anreya raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

Al replied looking guilty "Yeah, I snapped at her"

She punched him, "You idiot, anyway, you're going to apologize"

He whined uncharacteristically "Why me?"

She reprimanded standing up "Because you offended her, now go, get up"  
He stood up sluggishly and walked to the door "You're evil"  
She smiled sweetly "Either you go now or I kick you out of the apartment"  
He went grumbling.

When he was gone she smiled and heard him ring the doorbell of their neighbor's.

Life was good.

* * *

**AN: Well holy cow! I'm exhausted, this is the longest chapter I've written in my life.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please review.**

**You know what's next, the epilogue.**

**Anyway, that was a good way to end my writing this year.**

**So thanks once again!**

**Tell me what you think of it! At least now you must right?**

**SPHP20896:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGUE**

It was good to be back.

The two of them were sent off by the Indian ministry, with garlands and were congratulated by the minister.

It had been Anreya's first press conference and she'd never felt so many eyes on her.

But now they were home, feet firmly planted in London.

When Anreya stood straight in front of the crowd gathered to welcome them home her mother leaped forward and took her daughter in her arms, kissing her cheeks and hair, she sobbed hard.

Anreya had never seen her mother lose her composure in public before.

She held her, her mother said "Anreya, you're safe, my Anreya, thank god"

Anreya smiled her eyes glistening "Yeah mother I'm fine, this is a public space isn't it?"  
Her mother quickly stood hands still around her shoulders looking at her face and Anreya saw the pride in her eyes "My girl"

Anreya had to really keep from crying.

She noticed Al's mother had done the same and he was lost in half the crowd that was his family.

When her father came up to stand beside her mother Anreya held her breath, his blues eyes showed tears, that's it Anreya's control broke.

She launched herself into her father's open arms and he held her as she cried, like he had when she'd been afraid of nightmares, after fights with her mother, when she ever fell down or she just needed a release.

There was no place safer than the circle of her father's arms.

He patted circles on her back and said "I'm proud of you Anreya, you showed great strength and resilience"

She looked up at him blinking her tears "You hid the whole thing from me. From my letter you could have guessed how unhappy I was, I felt betrayed"

Benedict Blackwell wasn't easily offended or easily hurt by statements but his daughter could break him through and through with the simplest of words. His parents had warned him, his wife had warned him and so did his colleagues when she was born _she'll have you wrapped around her little finger so tight you'll not even realize_ _it_. But he'd disregarded the statement the young man he'd been but now he'd grown wise with age, he found her tiring at times, uncontrollable, sometimes fussy at others the most sensitive girl on the planet but he loved her despite it all he would have it no other way.

She let go of him wiping her face with her sleeve "But I forgive you, because I love you and I can't stay mad at you if I tried, it's a disadvantage of being a daddy's girl"

He laughed in spite of himself "You're terribly cheeky"

She stood in attention "Oh Sorry Minister, mission accomplished"

He shook his head putting an arm around his wife who was smiling through her tears as well.

* * *

Anreya had decisions to make, she could become an auror if she wanted.

She sat in her room thinking about Mr. Potter's offer.

Albus was applauded for his services. They'd announced their relationship and her father's face had been priceless.

He was shocked torn between letting his daughter go and congratulating Albus for taming a girl of her personality.

In the end he'd accepted the relationship and warned Albus of the antics he'd have to deal while exchanging notes on how to keep Anreya in check much to her annoyance.

But when it came to careers Anreya was confused, all she really wanted to do was travel.

But she wanted to be with Albus.  
She sighed standing in her balcony, she couldn't have everything.

She turned when she heard her father come in he came to stand beside her "Not asleep yet?"

The ink black sky was beautiful and the wind blew peacefully she shook her head silently.

He let out a deep breath "There's no pressure Anreya, if you say no to Harry he isn't going to hold it against you neither will Albus"

She told her father her opinion "It's just that I'm not a good auror, I let my emotions come in the way. I'm impulsive and I tend to deviate a lot. I'll really just be a pain. Ask Albus he'll tell you how unprofessional I am."

Benedict put a hand on her shoulder "What do you want to do then?"

She closed her eyes "Travel, really that's all I've ever wanted to do"

Her heart ached with longing when she spoke her dream out loud.

The man smiled knowingly "Then what's stopping you?"

She looked at the sky searching for something "I love him, I don't want to go off and leave him here, he needs me and merlin I need him too. If I go how will we be together?"

The older man smiled "Anreya I have a proposition, why don't you join the international relations department? You'll travel loads, do some good work, you might have to work with the aurors at times but you'll get to see the world and keep travel journals for your personal joy. I already got you an opening. You're knowledge and enthusiasm is what they need. They could send you on important missions and you might even be a handy negotiator"

He rummaged in his pocket and took out and envelope "Here, Mr. Brady Applegate the head of the international relations department's offer letter. Take it. He's expecting a reply you know?"

Anreya looked shocked and shook her head in disbelief "This…this is….a dream"

Her father laughed, resting his hand on her cheek lovingly "Indeed it might be"

She took the letter from his hand shaking, her grey eyes were as bright as diamonds.

She looked up at him with awe and complete gratitude "You are amazing"

He shook his head laughing "Don't thank me, Albus suggested it a few days ago and prepared your portfolio to give to the head. He thought you deserved it"

Anreya's eyes widened with shock, she looked at the envelope shaking her head "He wouldn't….he can't…..I-I don't deserve it….."

Benedict gripped her shoulders "You do darling, you deserve it more than anyone I know and Al knows it. He believes in you and all that's left is for you to believe in yourself, in your dream"

She smiled slowly "I-I-I can't believe it! I must thank him! Dad he's just such an….imbecile….sneaking behind my back like that, the idiot"

Her father laughed "Just don't let him down okay? He counts on you"

She looked up with the same determination he had seen when she was a child and told him she'd got to the Amazon one day "I won't"

That's all he really needed to hear.

* * *

Albus was a happy man, he was eighteen and had already achieved so much.

No one was comparing him to his father anymore. Those who still did were insignificant. He was content and satisfied.

He could never ask for anything more in his opinion without being greedy and selfish.

But as he had been since he was a child, he was selfless. It was a quality that irked Anreya more than any other quality of his.

He was a flawed human being but for some reason when Anreya talked about him he sound perfect.

The kind of faith she had in him scared him.

What if he messed up, what if he did something wrong without knowing it?

But he knew he couldn't mess up she wouldn't allow him to.

Yes, he was still ambitious, yes he was still hard-working and serious, but for a change he felt lighter slightly more buoyant.

He moved out of his room and got a flat of his own. Scorpius had helped him move in and Rose too.

But that evening when Anreya popped in with her bags he'd been surprised "What are you doing?"  
She said cheerfully "Moving in"

He had been scared "What?! What about your parents?"

She smiled taking her bags to his room "Ooh nice bedroom, my parents? Dad was worried you might be slightly touchy and Mum said rolling her eyes 'Is there any point arguing with you?' then I just apparated here. Pleasant neighborhood by the way"

He shook his head behind her, she'd never grow up. He watched as she unpacked happily.

A few minutes later as she rambled off about how much she enjoyed her new work and how she loved the department Albus found himself smiling leaning against the door frame.

Maybe her moving in was a good thing.

She looked up as she finished unpacking "What are you grinning for I'm not saying a joke here"

He shook his head "Just thinking about the food I'm going to be having while you're here"

She cocked an eyebrow up walking towards him "What makes you think I'm going to cook for you?"

He frowned "You're not going to?"

She said smirking "Why don't you make me a welcome dinner"  
He was nervous, he'd never cooked in his life "I was thinking of ordering take out for myself….."

She cut him off tutting "No no no, I cooked you dinner all the while we were in India I think I deserve one meal"

Albus began to sweat.

An hour later Albus was cooking with great difficulty as Anreya watched the Television unconcerned.

He struggled to put something up that was edible.

In the end the outcome wasn't pretty.

Anreya heard him cleaning and came over and looked at the two plates with a lump of something on it.

She smiled "I can't wait to try it"

Albus looked gob-smacked, he stared at the brown pile of something an insult to pasta "You can't be serious"

She nodded "Yes, pass me a fork"

He silently passed her one hoping she wouldn't fall ill eating what he'd made.

She poked the fork in and ate what was on the plate. He watched as she took bite after bite until the plate was clean "Are you alright?"

She laughed "I loved it" she said simply.

He looked at her wondering what was wrong with her, she nodded on seeing his expression "I'm serious"

He took a bite of what he'd made and hesitantly ate it. He'd never eaten something as bad as that in his life, he drank water and threw the fork down "That….that was positively revolting"

She laughed "It was what I thought when I first saw you in my house and how my mother dotted on you, that's why I spat water on you face"

He was shocked, was that the kind of feeling she got when she'd met him, had she felt like he had when he'd eaten his god-forsaken pasta?

He looked at her blushing, she said quietly "That's why I loved that pasta, it's very simple really it was the best meal I ever had. It was overly spicy, very gloomy and dark but then there's an uncertain sweetness to it and completely soft. There's wholesome goodness in it, hardy food that is. And there's something very honest and true about it…."

She just trailed off blushing furiously.

Albus couldn't help himself he pulled her into his arms and she took a second to respond wrapping her arms around his neck, he said "Thank you"

She asked embarrassed "For what?"

He said simply "Everything"

She laughed "Idiot".

* * *

Little did both of them expect that a few years later they'd be married, they'd have a child of their own, a nice large house in the countryside.

They'd never expected to stay in close touch with Soumya and Athreya, who were married as well far away in India.

Anreya opened her cupboard and saw the white saree hung on the hanger.

She'd picked it up during their mission she remembered. It had spoken to her, and compulsively she had bought it with nobody's knowledge.

The beautiful chiffon fabric, with exquisite silver threads woven through it, she remembered how she'd shown it to her mother and convinced her to walk down the isle wearing it, what a big statement she'd made and the look on Albus's face when she'd approached him.

She held out a hand now and touched it, an instant smile graced her face.

The embroidery felt so natural beneath her fingers, she couldn't remember feeling more beautiful than when she was wearing it.

Sighing she closed the cupboard getting prepared for a day at work.

She was a successful woman now she couldn't revel in memories for long.

Her four year old came running into the room his tiny feet creating an echoing sound as he came into his parent's big room "Mama Mama Mama Appy Budday!"

She turned and smiled at little Aidan Harry Benedict Potter.

He looked like an angel but inside he was a little devil. He had inherited his father's messy hair, his mother's grey eyes that were always full of optimism and energy. He had Benedict's smile and Ginny's temper. He was a true Weasley, Blackwell and Potter all in one.

Everybody loved him, absolutely every person who laid eyes on him wanted to take him home with them. Not because he was just too adorable even though he was but because he had his mother's impulsive and determined nature, his father's selflessness and a passion for anything right from lights to space, to magic, to sports, to food to animals, the list went on and on.

He rushed to her on seeing her smile and wrapped himself around her legs.

Anreya picked him and propped him on her hip as he sighed contentedly "Appy budday, I wan wish fust"

She laughed and kissed him on the head "Thank you Aidan, that was sweet of you, come on tell me what you want for breakfast"

His eyes lit up and then he said frowning "Fust wish Dada then bweakfast"

She smiled "He must be downstairs already"  
She took him down as he told her animatedly about the dream he had had last night.

When they entered the dining room, Anreya was pleasantly surprised, on the dining table sat a nice chocolate cake, the icing was sloppy but it made Anreya smile.

Aidan wriggled in his mother's grip when he saw his father standing behind the cake.

Anreya let him go and he quickly ran laughing to his father who picked up him swinging him in the air much to his delight "Hey little man you're up!"

Aidan squealed with laughter then said loudly as his father held him "Appy Budday Dada!"

Albus's emerald eyes softened as he hugged his son "Thank you Aidan"

The little boy looked at the cake and clapped his hands happily "Cake!"

Anreya joined them walking to where they were standing, she smiled at Albus silently "Happy birthday"

He smiled a happy smile "Happy birthday to you too"  
She grinned "Seems like someone was busy baking when they sent Aidan and I out shopping yesterday"

She teased him and he blushed "Yeah kind of, I took some help from Nana Molly, this is her special recipe"

Anreya jumped excitedly clapping her hands like a child and Albus was relieved "I love her recipes, this is lovely!"

Aidan began his revised rendition of the Happy Birthday song and Albus and Anreya smiling bent down to blow the candles together.

Smiling they cut the cake together.

Anreya exclaimed through a mouthful of cake "mmmmmm….this is goo' oh I luv it"

He grinned "Thank you nana"

Aidan had his cake messily getting more on his fingers than in his mouth laughing he painted his parent's faces with cake and instead of being mad they tickled him.

They were happy, they were all very happy.

They'd both started their journeys together and very surely they'd end it together as well.

There was no question about it.

As they cleared the mess together while Aidan went upstairs to clean himself up Anreya told Albus "There's going to be another devil in the house soon, you thinking of how it's going to be?"

He told her confidently "It's going to be amazing like it's always been"

She asked "How did we end up here?"

He pulled her to him kissing her "It's quite simple when you think of it, our dreams entangled"

She smiled "They'll always be entangled now I assume"

He brushed her red flaming hair "I want it no other way"

She laid her head on his chest "Me too".

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: It's done! Okay this is it for the year people!**

**I honestly don't know if you enjoyed it but if you didn't or did just let me know, please?**

**Review okay?**

**Thanks so much! I hope I did the story justice!**

**Keep reading!**

**Until next time!**

**SPHP20896:)**


End file.
